Life Is A Fairy Tale
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: "I'm not a prince, I'm just someone forced to play the role." That sounded terribly familiar, it's just like what Cagalli said. "I'm not a princess, I'm just a really good actress." There's something wrong here, this doesn't feel like a fairy tale at all.
1. A Real Life Princess

For shame, starting a new fic...XD

And just in case you guys are wondering, no, I don't watch gossip girl. I just saw the commercial and then it hit me, _"I can so make a fic like that!"_ So, I did and here it is...XD

By the way, for those who have read 'My Other Self', this would be like the twin fic for that. The two were originally planned to be just one story but then the plot got complicated so I had to take them apart... so yeah...

Happy Valentines Day, everyone!

and Happy Singles' Awareness Day to the Republic of Forever Alone People!

* * *

><p><strong>"Life Is A Fairy Tale"<strong>

**Chapter 1: A Real Life Princess.**

The sky had always fascinated her, it hovered about everything you can see, from here to beyond. It was like a huge background for the reality that is your life. It was as if God kept on reminding you that even though this may be your reality, your life is just a little story within a ball floating on the palm of his hand.

Now, it is not that you are insignificant, people are only as big as they thought themselves to be. Rather, it is just a fact and a loving reminder that you don't always have to be engulfed within your life. It means that you only need to look up to realize that your everything isn't really everything.

But right now the sky she could only look up to in the past was within reach and she's even on her way to go beyond it.

Her name is Cagalli Yula Athha, the younger sister of the Royal Athha Twins and the most precious princess of the neutral Orb Kingdom. Though, only sixteen, she has already long realized the importance of her role in her Kingdom and that is the reason she's currently sitting on a spacecraft that would take her to the Plants.

She and her older brother, Kira Yamato Athha, were tasked to escort the respective representatives of both the Plant Supreme Council and Earth Alliance to the World Summit which would be centering on the maintenance of the newly acquired peace.

After the Bloody Valentine Tragedy and the Fall of Junius Seven [1], leaders of the world have finally decided to set aside their differences to prevent further loss in the war and to lead humanity to a brighter future. Orb, being the most prominent and powerful of the neutral nations, became the mediator and now the head of the United Triumvirate governing the world.

_Keeping peace would certainly prove harder than gaining it._ Cagalli sighed as she gazed out of the window, watching listlessly as clouds passed by, they were nearing the Earth's Atmosphere.

_But at least, Kira was the one who got sent to the Atlantic and not me._ She let a small smile form on her lips as she imagined what kind of nightmare her brother must be going through right now, considering that most noblemen from that part of the world were quite a handful to say the least.

She stretched her arms upward as she took a peek at Kisaka and Erica behind her, who were assisting her in this trip. Kisaka was sleeping peacefully while Erica was reading something in her laptop.

_I hope they won't get mad for what'll happen later..._ She silently prayed for the safety of all the passengers and the people who would be present in the spaceport when she arrives.

She took out a small piece of paper from her pocket and read its contents again. Then, she whispered to herself. "Better get this over with."

* * *

><p>"I am so excited!" Dearka was grinning from ear to ear when he heard that their latest assignment was to watch over the Princess of Orb during her stay there.<p>

"You don't say." Yzak commented as he stared at the tan blond through half-lidded eyes.

"Come on, guys! We're gonna meet a real living princess! That's just so freaking awesome!" Dearka was so enthusiastic about it, everyone in the lounge were almost laughing at him.

"Well, I guess that is true. Even I, am actually looking forward to meeting her." Heine agreed with Dearka as he took a seat near the window.

"I'm excited too... but not to the point of jumping up and down." Nicol agreed as he sweatdropped at Dearka.

"Same here." Said Martin [2] as he handed drinks for the rest of the guys.

"I wouldn't keep my hopes up that much if I were you Dearka. After all, none of us here knows how she's really like." Rusty tried to tone down his friend's enthusiasm when it comes to girls.

"Yeah, for all we know she can be a spoiled brat." Miguel muttered before sipping his drink.

"I wouldn't say that." Shinn interrupted even before Dearka could think of a retort.

"Oh yeah, you used to live in Orb, right Shinn?" Martin remembered.

Shinn nodded. "Yeah, and my sister had always been such a big fan..."

"So, how was she like?" Dearka pressed.

"Hmm... well, it's kinda hard to explain. But to put it in simple terms, everyone loves her... no matter what she does." Shinn said thoughtfully. "I haven't heard anything but good things about her and even if there are some cases that she seemed to bring about trouble, it always ends up being for the good."

"Bring trouble? Like what?" Rusty grew curious as well as everyone else in the table.

"Hmm... For example, there was this one time when news came out that she was kidnapped because she went missing. But the truth is, she was actually leading an infantry in the mountains against rebels." Shinn explained.

"Say what?" Dearka was almost spraying saliva on his face because of that.

"She was leading an infantry?" Shiho who didn't show much interest in the conversation earlier, is now getting into the topic as well.

"Yeah, the media was going wild and then the King was mad and then everyone else in the Palace was in great panic. It was... such a big scandal." He finished while lightly shaking his head before heaving a deep sigh. "With the princess, you can always expect the unexpected."

"Now, that's awesome. I can't believe I'm getting excited too." Shiho giggled.

Yzak rolled his eyes. "Women."

"I gotta agree though, if that wasn't awesome then I don't know what is." Rusty smiled as everyone's expectations grew.

"I guess that is pretty cool of her. What do you think Athrun?" Nicol turned behind him where Athrun was lying on the sofa, he hasn't said anything since the mission briefing.

"I'm not really interested." He quickly dismissed it as if it was nothing. When he heard about the news of an escort coming from Orb, he was kinda hoping it would be his long-time best friend from before the war and not his sister.

"Pfft! Don't tell me you're already thinking that she's gonna fall head over heels in love with you at first sight? So, you wouldn't need to bother about her, just like all the rest of the girls around here." Dearka pouted, he was a known charmer with good looks and all, but he just can't beat Athrun when it comes to the ladies and the worse part is that, the bluenette isn't even trying, at all.

Athrun rolled his eyes. _Girls, that's all he ever thinks about._

"Princess Cagalli isn't like that either, you know." Andrew suddenly popped up out of nowhere and tried to correct their twisted thoughts. "She's never had a boyfriend before and never did she once showed any interest on having one."

"Commander!" They all shot up and saluted.

Andrew chuckled, he was the one taking command of the ten boys for this assignment, since he's been down on Earth often and has become good friends with the prince and princess themselves. "Come on, boys. We gotta go." With that, he turned to leave.

"So, she's not interested in guys?" Rusty continued with the thought as they all moved to follow their commander who has already left the room.

"If that's the case, then things should prove to be interesting." Miguel laughed and walked out.

"No, it isn't like that. It just means, she has yet to meet the guy who can sweep her off her feet." Dearka dramatically posed. "And that's gonna be me."

"Dream on, pal." Rusty patted him on the back before each of them went on their way out, leaving Dearka to his fantasies.

* * *

><p>The vessel carrying the princess of Orb finally landed on the spaceport. Erica saved her document before closing her laptop and waking up her seatmate. When she saw him stir, she decided to inform Cagalli that they've managed to arrive safely. She stood from her seat and walked towards the princess when she noticed, there was no one there.<p>

Panic instantly shot up her senses as she realized the princess wasn't sitting on her seat. She went back to Kisaka and tried to calm herself down first before yelling at him. "Cagalli's missing!" _Okay, that was very calm._

Hearing that, Kisaka's eyes flew open and wide as both of them started looking around them for any chance to find the princess but there weren't any.

"Have you seen the blond girl sitting in that chair near the window?" Kisaka frantically asked the first flight attendant he could get his hands on.

"Uhmm, she went to the comfort room earlier, sir." The woman was quite taken aback but was still able to give him a reply.

"Thanks." Kisaka nodded and then ran off to the rest rooms, Erica followed quickly.

When they got there, they checked every single cubicle but she wasn't there. The princess was nowhere in sight.

"This is terrible, I can't believe we lost her." Erica shook her head, still in great disbelief that Cagalli would pull something like this up in an important time like this.

"Think we should notify the authorities?" Kisaka asked while they move in great haste.

"But we can't announce that she was here now, what would happen if people found out that she was already here even before the arrival of Orb's private shuttle? We have to find her before the shuttle arrives!" Erica wasn't so sure herself on what they have to do but one thing's clear, they have to find her soon. After all, they'll be fetched by Andrew later and they'll be welcomed by the representatives of the Council when they get to the Hotel.

Another flight attendant approached them when they went out of the rest rooms. "Uhmm, excuse me Sir. Most of the passengers have already boarded off—"

"My niece is missing! She was just sitting there before we enter the colony and now she's gone!" Erica faked tears as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"What? All right, then. We'll alert the management. Please stay calm and come with me." The male attendant quickly made his way out of the vessel.

"Good call." Kisaka commented on her acting as they followed the attendant.

"Shut it! Go look for Andrew and tell him what happened! I'll make sure the spacecraft doesn't leave the port, she might still be in there." Erica yelled as she dashed through the crowd.

Kisaka nodded and ran to the direction of the waiting area.

* * *

><p>Andrew thought it would be more practical to split into teams, considering the possibilities and the circumstances, they should be ready for anything just in case. Athrun, Shinn and Nicol were sent to be on the lookout at the second floor. Dearka, Yzak and Shiho were told to standby near the West gate. Miguel, Rusty and Heine on the East side. And Martin would stay with Andrew in the front waiting area of the North gate, the two of them should remain visible in the eyes of the other three teams.<p>

"I wonder what's taking them so long...?" Martin muttered to himself since they've been standing there for over fifteen minutes now.

"Hmm, something doesn't seem right." Andrew responded as he caught sight of a frantic Kisaka making his way out of the crowd.

xXxXx

Meanwhile, upfront the second floor.

"Our position here is good, we'll be the first to see the princess once she walks out from the gates." Nicol said with a smile as he looked at his two companions. Shinn was leaning over the railings beside him and Athrun was leaning on the pillar beside Shinn.

"Don't tell me, you're expecting to see a grand entrance, Nicol?" Shinn asked while resting his jaw on his hand.

"No, of course not. She wishes to arrive here in secret after all." Nicol was about to redirect his eyes on the gates again when he saw Athrun moved near them. "Is something wrong, Athrun?"

"I saw someone suspicious, I'll tail him. You two report to Commander once something happens, okay?" He swiftly made his way towards the direction of the stairs.

"All right. Take care." Nicol stared his figure until he disappeared in the crowd.

"Hey, Nicol. Remember when I told you guys to expect the unexpected?" Shinn asked, keeping his eyes on a certain man.

"Yeah? What about it?" Nicol was never the one to jump into conclusions and he certainly wanted to welcome the princess in a pleasant way.

Shinn frowned. "It's happening now."

xXxXx

At the West gate.

"This is weird." Yzak commented as he still can't believe what was happening while realization slowly dawned him.

"What is?" Dearka asked.

"Commander Waltfeld told us to watch out for a civilian flight but it was supposed to be a private shuttle from Orb that's carrying the princess here." He stated, though his eyes showed a little bit of irritation.

Dearka raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask when it hit him. "But she's the princess, she can't be on a civilian flight!"

Both Yzak and Shiho looked strangely at him.

"Dearka, you weren't paying attention on the briefing earlier, were you?" Shiho crossed her arms in front of her chest.

And the tan blond could only laugh sheepishly. "Funny you should ask..."

xXxXx

On the East side.

"Who's that guy talking to Commander?" Rusty asked no one in particular as the three of them continued to watch a tall and dark man yelling frantically at their Commander's face.

"Looks like trouble." Miguel answered.

"This doesn't look too good, we gotta move." Heine took charge as they went around the crowd on their way to the North gate, they plan on meeting the other three teams there.

* * *

><p>Cagalli walked in wide strides, she had her hair up inside a black cap and was wearing sunglasses. Her outfit consisted of a dark green jacket, white shirt, black pants, sneakers and a long red scarf. She swiftly made her way through the crowd as she tried to find the way to the security office. She needed to get there fast if she doesn't want anyone to be put in danger.<p>

When she turned into a corner, she felt as if she hit a wall when she bumped into a man in red uniform. "Sorry!"

"It's okay, it was my fault." He waved her off.

She gave him a light smile before continuing on her way.

Athrun just stared and watched as the figure walked off, turning at the end of the corridor.

When she arrived at the security office there was only one guy there, sitting in a chair in the middle of the room in front of a lot of monitors showing every scene and view the hidden security cameras were recording. She smirked. _This is going to be too easy._

* * *

><p>"How could you have lost her?" Andrew yelled in a loud whisper. He isn't normally that strict but considering the circumstances, there was a reason the Plants had agreed in having the princess board the civilian vessel.<p>

"She was just gone! Now, just help me find her!" Kisaka retorted and they move in haste.

While approaching the North gate, Heine suddenly appeared amidst the crowd with Miguel and Rusty behind him. "We'll save the introductions later," Pertaining to Kisaka. "..for now we focus in looking for the princess." Andrew instructed as they met with Yzak's team and what's left of Athrun's team.

"How are we supposed to look for her when we don't know what she looks like?" Yzak snapped.

"Right, a little description please, Kisaka." Andrew turned to the tall and dark man.

"She has amber eyes, she's blond with her hair length reaching just above her elbows and she's wearing a green halter dress." Kisaka answered.

"Isn't there a more distinct characteristic? Something that would separate her from all the other blond girls in a green dress?" Heine clarified.

"Well, she also has long red scarf." Kisaka added. [3]

"That isn't gonna help at all, there could be thousands of girls matching that description." Miguel argued.

"It doesn't matter, just find all girls who look like that!" Andrew commanded.

Dearka sighed, this wasn't the fateful meeting he had in mind. "By the way, where's Athrun?" He asked while looking around.

"He said he saw someone suspicious and went to follow him." Nicol explained.

"Hah?" Dearka raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Cagalli swiftly sneaked inside the office, tapped the shoulder of the guard and then punched him hard, knocking him unconscious. She then proceeded into looking for the most uncrowded and unguarded places. After narrowing down the options and selecting a few points, she started tracing all of the flights from Coppernicus [4] and searched for anyone suspicious coming out from said flights. After marking certain individuals as potential targets, she proceeded into checking the time interval for every person. Then, she hacked into the spaceport's mainframe.<p>

And now, all she had to do was to wait for the arrival of the decoy.

Finally her wait was over, the private shuttle from Orb which was announced to be carrying the princess, has already reached the port. Cagalli immediately shut down all systems and electricity in the entire port.

"What the fuck?" Yzak cursed upon being engulfed in sudden darkness, they were now nearing the north gate.

"What the hell's going on?" Shinn muttered aloud as they watched people starting to get restless.

Cagalli also, set off the fire alarm, activating all of the sprinklers. All of which helped in racing panic amongst the passengers, attendants and everyone else inside the port. Everyone started running off to the nearest exits, including the attendants and people from the management since she has successfully shut down all systems earlier.

Everything was smoothly going according to her plan, except for one thing, the shuttle from Orb wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. It looks as if it was going to crash too. It seems evacuating the civilians first proved to be the right decision after all, she smiled, knowing fully well that she was the only one in control of the entire situation.

Cagalli then turned back into watching the suspicious individuals she marked earlier, it wasn't so hard now in figuring out which of them are the real culprits, considering that all the civilians though suspicious, would only want to get out of the port. But a few remained inside and didn't bother about the black out or the water showering down from the sprinklers, it's like they were telling her that they are the ones responsible for the instability the shuttle was going through right now, also considering that they even went towards the north gate after all that's happened.

With a loud explosion, the private shuttle of Orb blew up in great flames, came crashing down and smashing into the North gate. Cagalli was a bit shocked but they already expected that, she then thought about Kisaka and Erica whom she left inside the nearby spaceport, thankfully, that spacecraft was stationed in a distance from the North gate. She breathed in relief, now all she has to do was catch the culprits and look for Kisaka and Erica.

However, when she turned around and was about to make a run for it, she was met by a gun in point blank. It was that same man that she bumped into on her way there. _I didn't even notice him._

"Put your hands up." Athrun commanded. "I know you're the one responsible for all of this."

Cagalli gulped, this was not according to plan. _Maybe, I should just tell him that I'm the princess, he is a soldier after all... But would he believe me when I look like this?_

Athrun walked closer to her, the gun not faltering, when he got near enough he removed her sunglasses and was stunned at the golden eyes intensely staring straight back at him. He was awestruck.

"You're a girl..." He silently muttered to himself before lowering down his aim.

She decided to just tell him the truth but before she had a chance to open her mouth, she saw one of her targets, entering the room and pointing a gun at the bluenette in front of her. She didn't think twice, she held his right wrist with her left hand and twisted it so she could get his gun. Then her right hand held onto his left shoulder and she pounced on him, landing them both on the ground.

Athrun was astounded, he even lost his presence of mind when he realized they were in such a compromising position. But he was quickly shaken back into awareness when she swiftly took his gun and shot the man who was caught in surprise due to what she has done to the soldier, she fired two shots which hit the target on his hand and thigh.

"He tried to shoot you." She said then, immediately got up and made a dash, this was her chance to get away. Explanations can wait, for now the priority is to capture the other culprits fast or at least before they met up with Kisaka and Erica.

Athrun was left breathless, not just because of the shock of what just happened but also because of something he found really hard to explain. He suddenly blushed, remembering the position they were in earlier and how hard she was pressed onto him. Shaking his head, he tried to gain and maintain focus. He couldn't believe the girl could do things like that of a professional soldier, judging by her moves, she's been in the military just like him. He got up and saw the man whom the girl said tried to shoot him, the man was wincing in great pain but Athrun knew that the wounds the girl gave him was never meant to take his life, that was made obvious by the points where she shot him. _And she's got great caliber._

Cagalli ran as fast as she could to the North gate but she was caught in great shock when she got there, she saw some of her marks lying injured on the ground, along with some soldiers, she figured they were the ones who were supposed to escort her, she felt guilty.

She looked around and found Andrew with Kisaka, they weren't severely injured but the impact was enough to knock them unconscious. She held Kisaka and felt for his vital signs, he was fine. She did the same to Andrew, then she turned to look at the other men and surprisingly, some of them have started stirring up.

"Who are you?" Nicol weakly asked as he couldn't even get up, the pain of turning his head to the other person's direction was bad enough.

"Don't worry, I'm not an enemy." She smiled and approached him. "Can you try to get up?"

"Stay away from him! We don't know who you are!" Yzak tried to stand up with the help of Shiho as he warned Nicol.

Miguel was already standing up as well, he tried to get his gun from his pocket but Shinn stopped him when the latter yelled. "Don't! She's not an enemy!"

All of them was startled, but not because of Shinn telling them that she's not an enemy. Rather, they were a bit stunned at how he referred to the person as a 'she'. With the help from the water sprinklers still raining on them, it became a little evident to the rest of them when her clothes started sticking to her figure.

"He's a girl?" Dearka murmured from where he was lying, he still couldn't get up.

"You know her?" Miguel looked at Shinn.

"Not exactly but I assure you, we can trust her." Shinn turned from lying on his back to his stomach as he faced the girl.

"So, you knew?" Cagalli asked him with a small smirk as she stood.

"No one can cause bigger trouble than you," Shinn paused to let a little snicker out, he can't believe he's actually gonna say it right now. "..Your highness."

At that, everyone's eyes widened. No one could believe the fact that Shinn was trying to insinuate. They all looked dumbfounded at one another, still trying to process the information that smacked them without warning. She was Orb's princess?‼

"A long red scarf..." Shiho suddenly remembered the description given to them earlier as she stared at the person in front of them, wearing the said item.

"Everyone! There are fifteen bombs planted in this place! We need to find and deactivate them all!" Athrun came running to their direction, he was told of the information by the guy who tried to shoot him when Cagalli saved him. He also found the marked places Cagalli selected earlier and found out the bombs were planted there.

"Actually, there are only twelve remaining." Cagalli cut him off. "The crash of the shuttle was supposed to detonate three of the bombs here in the north gate which would follow setting off the rest, so I took care of it before heading to the security office earlier."

Athrun abruptly stopped at that and regarded her for a moment. Great disbelief written in his face but there was also this unexplainable feeling telling him that he can trust everything she's saying, especially after she saved his life.

"I don't really get what's happening but I think she's good." Dearka let out as he forced himself to at least sit up.

"The rest of the bombs shouldn't be a problem anymore since they're not timed and there's nothing here that can set them off anyway. The shuttle has already crashed, systems are all down and everything's soaking wet." Cagalli sighed as she turned to look at the men she marked scattered all over the place, she then directed her attention on Kisaka. _Maybe we should get moving already, wouldn't want their injuries to get worse..._

When she moved to get back to Kisaka, she suddenly fell down with Athrun on top of her, he lunged at her while a shot was fired. They then noticed one of the other men lying on the ground tried to shoot her and Athrun saved her this time but she was still grazed by the bullet in her right arm. Miguel thought fast and tried to shoot the guy but Cagalli moved faster than him, shooting the man and shocking all of them.

"That was fast... please tell me she didn't just shoot him." Dearka asked as he stared at the scenario playing on front of him.

"She did... and she's supposed to be the princess." Heine was up as well and he was obviously amused and amazed at what he just witnessed.

The man was already shaking in fear as Cagalli slowly stood up and approached him, he was the only one conscious out of the rest of the culprits. Once Cagalli was already towering the guy, she removed her cap and let her hair fall down. Everyone stood in awe, it was really the princess!

"My name is Cagalli Yula Athha, I am the princess of the neutral Kingdom of Orb. If you still wish to kill me after all of this then you are free to come at me whenever you like, I'll take you on any day." She smirked.

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm a Cagallista! Lol! New word! XD<p>

Hmm, at some point back there, I almost didn't know where to stop...XD

**Fic Facts:**

1.) The war is already over here but there are still several rebellions. Also, there was no second war, just the Bloody Valentine Tragedy and the fall of Junius Seven.

2.) Martin DaCosta is also a greencoat like Miguel, right? So, I thought I'd include him here since I like him too...^^ By the way, for those who didn't bother knowing the more minor characters like Rusty Mackenzie (redcoat) and Miguel Aiman (greencoat), they were both killed in Heliopolis.

3.) I don't know why but I wanted her to keep the long red scarf...XD

4.) Why Coppernicus? Because that's the nearest neutral city in the moon where the Lunar base of the Earth's Alliance is also stationed. *cough-hint-cough* If that wasn't obvious enough, I don't know what is...XD


	2. Lasting Impressions

Thanks for the reviews!^^

cute-cagalli22: aww, thanks~! I wasn't expecting anyone to say that this was epic on the pilot chapter...XD Anyway, I haven't watched City Hunter yet, but I already know the entire story since my mom has been such a great spoiler...XD and by the way, that was the first time I've ever heard of that song. I googled it and was surprised by such an awesome violin solo! That was so cool...^^

The Prince, the Pauper and the Dark Knight... Hmmm... Well, I like keeping things as canon as possible so yeah, Athrun is the Dark Knight...XD *spoiler* That was pretty obvious wasn't it?

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter but there's a reason why we call this a fanfic, right? XD

**Warning:** Cagalli's a bit OOC here...XD

* * *

><p><strong>"Life Is A Fairy Tale"<strong>

**Chapter 2: Lasting Impressions.**

It was half past six in the morning, the ten redcoats [1] under Commander Waltfeld have all assembled in the hotel lobby where the princess will be staying while in the Plants. The events of yesterday was still so vivid yet a blur, none of them were still fully able to grasp whatever happened that time, all they know is that the princess was the one who took care of everything.

They were all subjected to immediate treatment but there was never a threat to their lives which is the reason they're still on duty today. They all stayed the night at the hotel and were summoned at six sharp to report first before heading to their posts.

"According to police investigations, the accident was unmistakably due to technical malfunctions." A TV News anchor was shown in screen. "The entry of the Orb Shuttle into the Plants Spaceport was unstable to begin with causing engines to overheat and resulting with the crash. The princess of Orb remained perfectly safe inside a lifepod which exited the vessel shortly before the shuttle crashed—"

"That's bullcrap! That's not what happened at all!" Dearka couldn't believe what was being shown in the television, they were gathered inside a private lobby in the hotel and were currently on standby.

"It's called damage control, you idiot." Yzak frowned at the footages being shown where some firemen and policemen were running around on what's left of the spaceport's north gate.

"I know that, but they don't have to do that... do they?" Dearka looked at his team, most of them had bandages here and there but are still fully capable.

"Commander said, it was orders from the princess." Martin answered.

"What? But why? She was so cool!" Dearka continued.

"Princess Cagalli doesn't like publicity, she doesn't need it." Shinn was the one who answered this time.

Miguel sighed. "But still, I can't believe she shot that guy..."

"I can't believe I didn't see it." Rusty commented, he was unconscious the entire time and when he woke up, he was already in the hotel.

"Don't worry, you'll surely get a lot of chances to see her do crazy stuff, especially once we get down to Earth." Shinn said, having grown up on Orb, he was already well aware of the princess's wild side.

"But why did they have to cover it up like that?" Shiho asked. "If it's true that Orb is already used to all of antics then why?"

"And it seems as if they were trying to keep us out of it too, considering that this is supposed to be our job." Heine walked up to the monitor and turned it off.

"Let's just ask the Commander about that when we see him." Martin suggested.

"That's if he would tell us." Heine countered again, he can't help thinking there's something that was being hidden from them.

"Why wouldn't he?" Dearka stood up. "He should."

"And we should get going. Wouldn't want to keep the princess waiting." Miguel smirked at Athrun, making the latter frown. He told them that he bumped into the princess and that she took his gun but he didn't say anything else than that so they shouldn't be making a big deal about it, right?

They left the lobby and entered a private banquet hall. It was a big and flashy room with all the luxurious ornaments you can think off, they had to offer her the best. In the middle of the room was a long and beautiful table which can accommodate at least twenty people. Most of the centerpieces and silverwares were already in place, the courses would be each served during breakfast.

Heine nodded to the manager in approval, this should prove to be a delightful sight for the princess. He then noticed a lot of bouquets and gifts sitting in a corner of the room and can't help asking. "Those were all sent for the princess?"

"Indeed, most of them were sent by prominent figures and powerful businessmen. In fact, those arrived even before the princess got here. Most of it are actually taken into another room because there were so many of them." The manager explained.

"You mean, there are more of these?" Dearka looked baffled at all the flowers and expensive looking gifts.

"It's to be expected, she's a princess after all. I'd be surprised if no one wanted her hand in marriage, or at least be in her favor." Miguel retorted as he watched Athrun cross the room and start the line-up for them to follow.

Nicol quickly moved and stood by his side, followed by Shinn, Martin, Shiho, Yzak, Dearka, Rusty, Miguel and Heine. The princess should arrive shortly.

"Where's Commander? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Shinn turned to the guy beside him.

"Do I look like his keeper?" Martin retorted. Out of all of them, he was the only one under direct orders and team of the Commander. He just joined up with the rest of the guys for this certain assignment because the Commander has been very good friends with the princess.

"You could've just said no, you know." Shinn pouted and quickly straightened up as the doors suddenly burst open.

But it wasn't the princess, it was just Colonel Kisaka. He had a few bandages as well but just like them, he seems to be perfectly fine too. Though, he seemed to be in such a hurry to get there because he was slightly panting.

_I wonder how far his room is from the princess's..._ Shinn thought as he heaved a sigh of relief, the wait was making them all the more eager to see the princess again. Who wouldn't want to meet her after all? For real, this time.

Kisaka then whispered a few words with the manager to which the manager replied. "Are you certain, Sir?"

The Colonel nodded. "Yes, please just serve all the meals now for the princess doesn't really fancy eating while being served and we would like to keep things as private as possible."

"I completely understand." Replied the manager, but disappointment was evident in his eyes. He then called for the food to be delivered there, all at once before stepping out.

"I feel sorry for him, he looked as if he really wanted to meet the princess." Dearka whispered, careful not to let the Colonel hear him.

"It can't be helped." Rusty answered back in a whisper as well.

Later, they noticed how deep the Colonel's breath was after the butlers and waiters have delivered the meals. Then, he looked at the ten redcoats and heaved another exasperated sigh.

Martin, thinking it would be best to provide him an explanation, gave a start. "Uhmm... We're here—"

"Yes, Andrew has already told me. Don't worry." Kisaka cut him off but that wasn't what bothered the ten soldiers, rather it was the use of their Commander's first name. Were they all really that close?

Kisaka checked his watch, it reads exactly seven in the morning. He gave them all a curt nod, signalling that the time has finally come, before walking and standing near the far end of the banquet table.

The doors separating the banquet hall and the princess's private quarters finally opened to reveal the princess herself. She was wearing a cream blouse with loose and slitted 3/4 sleeves forming the halter top which had a big scarf-like ribbon in the chest, paired with an asymmetrical hem skirt which reaches just above the knees and a pair of white ballet flats with long ribbons covering her ankles and reaches half of her legs. Her hair was done as well, the upper half of it was tied together in white beads, looking a lot like semi-pigtails. [2]

All of the attention of all the redcoats was on her, she didn't look like the girl they met before but the bandages she's got on her right arm proved to be the graze she got from yesterday's gunshot. This is definitely that same girl.

Cagalli came in running to Kisaka's direction the moment she saw him. "Kisaka! Look at me!" She twirled twice with her arms out wide [3] and then stopped in front of Kisaka to see his reaction. "I look like a freaking girl!"

Ten different eyebrows raised after hearing this.

Kisaka just chuckled. "That's probably because you _are_ a freaking girl."

"You know what I mean." Cagalli laughed and waved him off. "By the way, have you seen the headlines?"

Kisaka sighed for what seems to be the umpteenth time. "Yes, I did." He nodded and looked over to Cagalli's back, she was followed by Erica and Aisha.

"A crash due to technical malfunctions, huh?" Aisha remembered the words used in the report.

"That was the worst cover-up in my history of damage control!" Cagalli laughed again. "I mean, no one in Orb would believe that half-assed shit. I bet all the guys back home are laughing their asses off right now."

Hearing the princess speak in such language while looking like such an angel, left the ten redcoats appalled. No wonder they wanted things to be private.

"Princess Cagalli, would you please watch your language." Erica spoke from behind her.

"It's in English." Cagalli retorted.

"You know what I mean." Erica crossed her hands in front pf her chest, Aisha giggled at this.

Cagalli pouted but humphed anyway. "Who cares?"

"Truthfully, we don't really mind but they might." This time it was Kisaka who answered, motioning his hands to the ten soldiers, all standing in full attention to her.

"What the hell are _they_ doing here?" The princess stressed that part so much, making all the redcoats a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, they make up the team assigned to watch over you for our entire stay here. But you would've known that if you never escaped from the girl's bathroom in the spaceport." Kisaka answered again, hinting his great displeasure for her earlier actions.

Cagalli slightly blushed, she never liked the feeling of being reprimanded in public. Granted, they were in private but with other people around, it's still public. So, she retorted. "I've figured that much Kisaka, what I meant was... I was expecting you guys to be bedridden... in a hospital or dead." She turned to face all the nine guys and one girl.

"Princess Cagalli!" This time, it was Erica who showed great displeasure.

"Relax... I was just joking." Cagalli waved her off before turning back on the soldiers and smirking. "Next time, I'll make sure none of you gets out alive."

"Princess Cagalli!" Erica warned again, she was sure to grow old fast if this keeps up.

"I was just joking! ...again." Cagalli sat on the far end chair before motioning to the soldiers. "They were so unresponsive, it's like talking to a wall and they didn't even greet me when I entered."

"That's because you didn't give them the chance! You came in running while screaming 'I'm a girl' and then started spouting colorful strings of profanities." Erica lectured, leaving Aisha and Kisaka silenced.

Cagalli turned red again, looks like she isn't winning this argument. "Whatever! I'm hungry already, so I'm eating now!" She humphed.

_Looks like she is spoiled after all. _Miguel thought bitterly with a smirk as he watched her serve herself and motioned for them to join her—wait, motioned for them to join her?

Cagalli looked at them again. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Come on and join us." She called for the soldiers as Kisaka, Erica and Aisha each took seats near her.

"It's all right, Andy knows about this." Aisha assured them with a nod and Martin was the first to make a move, followed by Shinn and the rest.

"Is it really all right for us to join you?" Heine finally found his voice.

"Oh my God!" They were all suddenly surprised by the princess. "You're not mute!" Then she laughed at their reaction.

Heine chuckled. "My apologies for giving you that impression, Your Highness. All of us are able to talk actually, we just couldn't find our voices earlier."

"Yeah, I know that. You talked to me yesterday, remember?" Cagalli took a bite of her bacon. "I was just surprised you guys were acting all formal and stuff after everything that happened yesterday."

"My apologies for that again then, Your Highness." Heine slightly bowed.

"Don't call me 'Your Highness'. My name is Cagalli and that's what I want people to call me, I just didn't get to point that out yesterday because things were serious." She explained while spreading jam on her bread.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that'll be appropriate." For the first time in his life, Heine felt a bit of discomfort upon the gaze of the princess, she was quite intimidating when serious.

Cagalli placed down her utensils and looked at him straight in the eyes. "In that case, I'll be calling you soldiers then. I believe that's appropriate enough as well."

"Princess Cagalli..." Kisaka warned.

Heine was lost for words, none of them knew what to say. She has a point and she'll obviously be stubborn about this.

"Or maybe, I can just refer to you guys as 'the son of', whichever family you came from." Cagalli continued to challenge him, it was the only way she'd get what she wanted after all.

Yzak, Miguel and Athrun frowned at this. None of them wanted to be referred to as such.

"Well, I don't know about them but you can call me 'My Love'." Dearka finally broke his silence, grinning ear to ear, trying to lighten up the situation.

Cagalli gave him a few seconds of a blank stare before she chuckled, this guy would be far too easy to get along with. "Sorry, tan boy. But I'm taken." She didn't wanna call him blonde because she was blonde too.

Dearka let his jaw drop dramatically, then he froze and became a rock. _She's taken!_

Cagalli was about to laugh at this but Erica suddenly interjected. "You mean, you're still seeing that boy."

She frowned. "He's not just some boy, his name is—"

"—I know his name but it doesn't matter. You should stop seeing him before your father finds out." Erica lectured her again.

"I don't care about what you think or what anyone else thinks for that matter." Cagalli balled her fists on the table, all the while glaring at Erica. "Even if I choose a peasant, I can instantly make a King out of him."

Everyone else at the table were frozen in great silence again, how awkward is this situation?

"Princess Cagalli," Erica warned but was stopped by Aisha.

"I don't think it would be wise to openly converse about such personal matters in public." She motioned for the ten other occupants of the room.

"I agree, and we haven't even made introductions yet." Kisaka reminded them as Cagalli sighed in relief.

"That's true, I almost forgot." Aisha looked at the guys.

"Well, everyone here has to know me already right?" Cagalli tried to be as resilient as possible and though it didn't fool anyone, no one wanted to make the atmosphere awkward again so they let it go.

"I'll start then." Kisaka stood and bowed slightly. "My name is Ledonir Kisaka, I'm a Colonel in the Orb Military and all of you can just call me Kisaka." He smiled and took his seat.

Erica stood next. "I am Erica Simmons, the Chief Mechanical Engineer of the Orb Military Mobile Units and if you're wondering then yes, I'm a coordinator too."

"Was that really necessary?" Cagalli can't help asking.

Erica just shrugged in response as she took a seat, but it was apparent that it did matter to the other ten occupants of the room.

"Well, I'm sure you guys all know me too." Aisha didn't bother standing. "So, it's your turn, boys."

"Martin DaCosta."

"Heine Westenfluss."

"Miguel Aiman."

"Rusty Mackenzie."

"Shiho Hahnenfuss."

"Yzak Joule."

"Dearka Elsman."

"Nicol Amalfi."

"Shinn Asuka."

"Athrun Zala."

Cagalli raised her eyebrow as she rested her jaw on her right hand. "Athrun Zala? Where the hell have I heard of that name before?"

"Oh, no... please, tell me she hasn't heard of the infamous Athrun Zala." Dearka whined which made the blunette give him a stare.

"No, it has nothing to do with reputations.." Cagalli frowned, trying to recall why his name sounded familiar. "Oh yeah! You're the one who made Torii!"

"What the hell is a Torii?" Shinn whispered to himself but the princess heard him.

"Torii is Kira's robotic pet bird." Cagalli answered before turning back at Athrun. "So, you really made Torii?"

Athrun smiled remembering that creation. "Yes, I made it for Prince Kira before he left to go back to Orb four years ago."

"You were friends with the prince?" Dearka was flabbergasted.

The bluenette chuckled. "Yeah, I guess... but at that time, I didn't know he was a prince."

"Sorry about that, we wanted to keep it a secret." Cagalli gave him an apologetic smile.

"Oh no. It's all right." Athrun slightly waved his hands. "It was an honor to be of his company."

"But you didn't know that back then." Cagalli discussed. "To be honest, we weren't sure if it'd be all right to let him stay there for that long but then, he was fine so I guess, it did him great."

Athrun nodded. "Yes, his highness was very humble and kind."

"You know, he'd get hurt if he heard you call him like that." Cagalli smiled knowingly.

"I guess." Athrun let out a small laugh.

"By the way, can you make a robot pet for me too?" Cagalli asked with a twinkle in her eye. "Torii's such a great and reliable pet, you don't have to feed and clean up after him. You can also bring it anywhere without care in the world."

"How responsible of you." Erica commented, as much as she likes the childish side of the princess, she just couldn't help it at times to be strict.

Cagalli pouted while glaring at Erica and seeing that, how could Athrun say no? "I guess I can make another robotic pet."

"You're not really taking that seriously, are you? That was just on a whim." Kisaka asked due to much wonder.

"Uhmm, it's fine." He smiled.

"Not if it's a bother." Erica added.

"Don't worry, it isn't." Athrun assured them.

"Because it's for the princess, after all." Dearka made a side comment and Cagalli didn't like what it seems to indicate for her.

She decided to try being resilient and move on. "That reminds me, I forgot to return your gun, Athrun. Kisaka has it."

Athrun wasn't so sure how to respond, she called him ever-so-casually by his first name.

"That was yours?" Kisaka spoke up, turning to him. "I thought she took it from some random assassin yesterday. Wait for a minute, I'll just go retrieve it." He pushed his seat back and stood up.

"Thank you." Athrun replied. _They were assassins after all._

"So, was that the standard handgun?" Cagalli broke his thoughts. "It was a bit old and a little heavy for me."

"Uhmm, no. That was just my favorite model and I'm more used to it." He admitted.

Cagalli nodded. "I'd still prefer armalites though." She softly murmured to herself but everyone heard it clearly.

_She likes guns...? _Athrun suddenly thought.

The princess just goes on into making such an impression, no one knew how to react to that and she noticed this so she changed the topic. "By the way, how did you know I was the princess that time, Shinn?"

Shinn was a bit surprised to suddenly be on the spotlight of her attention. "I.. uhh.. Like I said yesterday, no one can cause bigger trouble than you." He finished lamely with a forced chuckle, nervously waiting for her reaction.

Cagalli lightly chuckled. "I guess, but how did you know about me and my crazy stunts?"

"I'm actually from Orb, before my family moved to live here." He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"I see... Why did your family have to move?" She further inquired, it hurt her pride a little to hear that someone from her Kingdom had to move.

"It was solely due to my father's job." Shinn answered in all honestly, he can just guess the reason why she was so interested.

"Hmmm..." Cagalli felt a little relieved that his reason didn't have anything with Orb's way of ruling but before she could say anything more, the doors suddenly slammed open, gaining the attention of all the redcots, most of them have actually stood because of that. But it only revealed a tired-looking Andrew who looks very upset and the princess should know why. "Didn't your mother ever taught you how to knock, Andy?"

The redcoats were quite surprised to hear their Commander being called by a mere nickname, sure it's a sign of a longtime friendship but he doesn't seem to care about that right now.

"Tell me why." Both his brows furrowed so much, clearly indicating that he has not had a good start for the day and work, meaning princess Cagalli, only added up to stress.

"Why?" Sure Cagalli already had a few ideas about why he's mad but there were so many she could think of that he has to be specific, which is it? She wouldn't wanna give herself away after all.

"Why did you do this?" Andrew placed several papers in front of her and made her have a look at it. The papers were only few copies of the reports submitted to the Council and the National Defense Committee regarding the investigations of the accident which took place yesterday.

"What's wrong with this?" She lifted one of the papers to have a better look.

"There's _nothing_ on them." Andrew stressed as Aisha stood from her seat and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And that's my fault?" Cagalli was now sure it's about _that._

"Princess Cagalli, don't play dumb with me." Andrew suddenly slammed both his hands on the table and that alarmed Erica.

She stood up to meet Andrew's gaze, they were in front of each other with the princess sitting in the middle. "I don't know what this is about, but don't you dare raise your voice to the princess." Even though they were all friends and all, that was still a clear sign of disrespect. She is Orb's princess and Andrew is but a mere Commander of some fleet.

Although, the redcoats could feel the tension, none of them had the authority to say anything. They could only watch for what'll happen next.

The princess lifted a hand to stop Erica from further saying anything unnecessary. "It's fine, Erica." She then returned her attention to Andrew. "Have them dismiss the investigations."

"What?" Andrew was baffled. "This is not only for your safety but for the blunder of Zaft security and the healthy relations between the Plants and Orb. Why did you have to erase everything? From the flight records to passenger listings to management time cards, everything was erased and the investigations are going nowhere. You were the only one who would do that but why?"

"Princess Cagalli, is that true?" Kisaka finally got back from his room. He walked over to the table and placed the gun in front of Athrun before turning his attention back at the issue at hand. "What exactly happened yesterday?"

_As if Andy wasn't enough yet._ Cagalli sighed. "I received a love letter."

This got everyone's full and undivided attention for some reason.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue. Though, everyone loves you, I want to kill you." The princess remembered all that was written in the note that was sent to her.

"You received a death threat?" Came Kisaka's booming voice. "Why didn't you inform us?"

"Because I know you'd react like that, so I thought, I'd take care of it myself." Cagalli diverted her gaze, all four adults were now towering over her, wanting more than just an explanation that she hopes she could provide.

"You should've told us, princess Cagalli." Erica was now in her face too. "Don't you realize how worried we were about you?"

"I'm fine and I'll always be fine." Those words bore deeper meaning to it than what most people could hear but that's not the issue right now.

"This isn't just about you anymore." Erica pushed her luck and made something snap inside of Cagalli.

"I know, it's about politics, right?" Cagalli finally stood to look them all square in the eyes. "It's always about politics. When did it not have anything to do with politics? But didn't you realize that what I'm doing is also because of politics?"

Everyone was silenced. This was the first time the redcoats are hearing the authority in her voice, leaving yet another strong impression. "The reason I'm here is for the sake of the World Summit and the United Triumvirate and nothing else! Whatever conflict Orb may have with the Earth Alliance does not have anything to do with the Plants even if we're here right now! We will not give anyone a reason to doubt the upcoming Summit or the newly formed Triumvirate!" She continued, all the while giving all the four adults a stern warning look. "I am the Commander-in-Chief of the entire Orb Union Military! Do not underestimate me just because I have the title of a princess, the face of an angel or the whims of a little girl! I'm still the one to make the decisions here! That means, what I say, goes! The investigations will be dismissed. Is that clear, Commander Waltfeld?"

"I didn't knew she was their Commander-in-Chief.." Dearka whispered ever-so-carefully as they watched the events unfold in front of them.

Andrew however, having been referred to with his rank, had no choice but to concede. Clearly, the princess has decided to use her authority right now and he has no power to go against that. "Yes, I understand now, Your Highness." He slightly bowed his head and Aisha bowed with him. "My sincerest apologies for my actions earlier."

"Wow... If the tension wasn't killing me, this would've been hilarious." Dearka continued to mumble things to himself, making sure that his comrades would hear him but the other five people won't... or so he thinks.

Yzak rolled his eyes, before going back to watching one of the most nerve-wrecking situations they've ever faced.

Seeing how powerless all of them are against her and that pathetic look of defeat in her friend's face, Cagalli turned away and closed her eyes momentarily before heaving a deep audible sigh. "There is no need to concern anyone any further with such trivial nonsense, this wasn't the first time and it certainly won't be the last. I'm used to it already."

For some reason, those last spoken words left a great unsettling feeling in the gut of everyone else in the room. Their minds were suddenly filled with unexplainable anxiety. She's saying that it'll definitely happen again, what if she dies next time?

"However, they aren't and won't ever be a threat, I assure you. I will take full responsibility if anything does happen. And if you're worried about _that_, then there's no need because I won't die... I can't." Finally calming down, Cagalli grabbed a glass of water. "What's my schedule for the day, Kisaka?" She asked him before quenching her thirst from all that shouting.

The Colonel was a bit startled at first, still caught up by her last words, when attention was diverted to him. He fumbled for his tablet that he placed on the table before being able to answer the princess's inquiry. "8am, you have a press conference..."

Cagalli drowned out Kisaka's voice in her mind, she didn't really wanna know what she has to do for the duration of the entire day, she just wants a little breather to clear up her senses so she wouldn't blow up every now and then afterwards. All of this is seriously starting to take out a toll on her, everything was just so stressing! Add that to the fact of what more she has to endure in the next few days that she'll be staying here.

_—Wait, what did he say?_ Cagalli was brought back to reality by something that she wasn't so sure if she heard it right. "Kisaka, could you repeat that last one please."

"The grand luncheon?"

"No, the one before that." She clarified. _Please, tell me what I thought I heard was a mistake._

Kisaka scanned the list. "Was it the surprise performance on a certain Charity Event?"

"You mean, I heard it right the first time?" The princess asked and when no one dared to answer her, she snatched the tablet from Kisaka's hands to read it herself and then, she let out a shrill shriek.

"BLOODY HELL‼"

* * *

><p><strong>Fic Facts:<strong>

1.) Yes, even Miguel and Martin are redcoats here...^^

2.) I'll leave the outfit to your imagination, but for her hair you can just imagine Yami of To Love Ru... *facepalm* I know, I should really stop beautifying Cagalli in my mind...XD (still thinking if I should have her cut it off later or not...XD)

3.) Imagine Stella's twirl before she fell off the cliff...XD I know, Cagalli's a bit OOC here but I wanted to know what she would be like being childish and before all the war and stuff... Like a cute princess, desperately struggling to be strong... No worries though, because she's still kick-ass...XD

02242012


	3. Fearless

Thanks for the reviews!^^

lyn18: Cagalli didn't complain about the ten bodyguards because they all got injured because of her, maybe I didn't stress that part enough, but I think I've somehow sent the message out that she was displeased when she ask why the hell were they there...XD

stubbornheroine: Thank you so much for that! and you can just blame my lazy self for not proof-reading...XD **"**Possessive forms: [1] _princess's_ (main form used by academics and book publishers) _The princess's golden hair._; [2] _princess'_ (main form used by newspapers) _The princess' golden hair._**" **— I'll be using the form by academics and book publishers (_princess's_) and yes, I already changed all of it right after reading your review... you really saved me...XD Thanks again! ...to you and to my dear friend wiktionary...^^

shia naru: I was actually referring to the canon love triangle, like in the series and not the status and stuff...XD

orb90: The boy is the "pauper"...X3

So, Athrun can't be the prince because the prince here will be the frog type and not the prince charming type because that's already Kira...XD

**Author's Note:**

So sorry for taking long on updates... I got stuck in my Uncle's funeral last week and I was actually in front of his coffin when I last updated...XD Sounds so bad of me but I can't help it... I know I'm supposed to be grieving but I'm not and it's just far too awkward to try to socialize with the distant relatives that you don't hate but don't like either so I just stick with my laptop, though I don't get a lot of writing done with all of them around...XD

Also, I've only had a maximum of four hours a sleep these past two weeks and to be honest, my brain is not working at all! It's a good thing I've already made a draft before I found out he died so I was able to update this now...^^

In addition to all of that, FFN isn't the only site I write for, I actually write for FictionPress and WattPad too, so yeah... You can just add those up to the four ongoing fics I have here...XD

And as I've said in my other fic (not sure which one or on fb), I still have this post-crisis post-depression hang-over (almost private sarcastic joke) so please just bear with me because I will certainly get all of this done and over with eventually. I assure you I won't ever dare drop any of my fics because I'm afraid AsuCaga will never forgive me if I do...^^

Lastly, I've been kinda pre-occupied by a little bit of Naruto (blame my brother), FairyTail (blame Written-Sin), Vocaloid (blame Koichii) and It Girl, I can't believe I played that...X3

Geez, that was long... did anyone of you even read this? *excuses-excuses-excuses*

In any case, rest in peace my dear Uncle... Now, you know what I'm doing with my life...XD

* * *

><p><strong>"Life Is A Fairy Tale"<strong>

**Chapter 3: Fearless.**

_There will be those times we fight back tears,_  
><em>And there will be those times when we get scared,<em>  
><em>But as long as we're together we'll get there,<em>  
><em>'Cause love never fails,<em>  
><em>Love Never Fails.<em>

_There will be those times that test our faith,_  
><em>On some of the roads that we have to take.<em>  
><em>But I know that we'll always find our way,<em>  
><em>Cause love never fails,<em>  
><em>Love never fails,<em>  
><em>Love never fails...<em> [1]

"Oh, shit! I'm up next!" Cagalli cursed as she waited for her cue, the music was slowly dying down and as the pink-haired songstress took her bow. "Where is my booze!"

"Princess Cagalli, please lower down your voice!" Kisaka warned in a loud whisper. They were standing backstage, the redcoats all stood in line on one side while they all waited for Andy.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's getting pushed out in the open to make a fool out of yourself!" Cagalli countered, she didn't know she had to sing in any events, she wasn't even told. Of course, she had already performed countless times before all over the world but this was her first time in Plants and she wasn't too keen on how the people would welcome her. She was a natural, after all.

"You're not gonna make a fool of yourself, you've done this plenty of times before." Kisaka tried his hardest to calm her down but it doesn't seem to be working.

"Damn! Just what kind of an idiot came up with this idea! And why wasn't I informed up intil now?" Cagalli glared at Kisaka, Erica and Aisha.

"Uhmm, surprise...?" Aisha sarcastically tried to lighten up the mood. But Cagalli just rolled her eyes and turned to look back at the large crowd.

"Sorry, I'm late." Andrew came up carrying a tall glass of what looks to be a breakfast mimosa. "Here you go, princess."

"That's too light! Couldn't you have gotten me a tequila instead?" Cagalli complained but she knew she didn't have a choice, she took the glass and with just one straight gulp, drank it all bottoms up. "It's not hitting me!"

"We're not gonna let you sing drunk, Your Highness." Andrew crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at her with half-lidded eyes, stressing the royal endearment.

"Not drunk, but I was hoping I'd be high enough to not be conscious of what I'm about to do out there!" Cagalli grumbled aloud.

"I am really loving her." Dearka commented with a chuckle as they continued to watch the princess panic, although it was also a wonder to them if she could really sing. No one knows just why she ended up having to perform but according to Andrew it was a direct request from Chairman Clyne's daughter. Apparently, Miss Lacus was ecstatic when she found out the princess could sing and so here they were.

And the moment that she's been dreading to meet had finally come, a production personnel came up to them to lead the princess to where she should stand at the re-opening of the curtains. "Good luck!" Andrew called out.

Cagalli turned back. "I hate you all!" Before hurrying up to stand in her position and then she was given a guitar.

The lights were dimmed and as the curtains rose up to present, the spotlight shone on her but what everyone was waiting for didn't come in an instant. Cagalli didn't strum her guitar as planned, she was just standing there! And because she didn't lead, everyone didn't knew if they should play or not. So, they didn't and just waited for what she might do next but she didn't do anything.

She just looked at everyone, she let her gaze meet all those that she could as she took in everything. Then, she took the stand of her microphone and walked to stand upfront the crowd, nearer than planned as she was already close to the edge of the stage. She placed the stand in front of her and held the microphone, keeping it in the stand.

She looked left and right then, smirked at the people of the backstage because they were nearing to panic. Kisaka, Erica, Andrew, Aisha were joined by Lacus there with the ten redcoats behind them. "What is she planning?" Lacus whispered to Andrew but he only shrugged in response.

The crowd has been eager and all the more because she still wasn't doing anything, everyone was in great suspense! Cagalli then, heaved a breath of sigh and looked back at Lacus. She winked at the pink-haired songstress before turning back at the crowd, who have been waiting for a while now.

"I love singing songs about love..." Cagalli finally spoke, breaking her silence. "And I think it's because to me, Love seems like this huge complicated thing..." Everyone in the crowd and in the backstage listened in great attention.

"But it seems like when everyone sought out, two people get it figured out... two people get it right. And so the rest of us, we walk around daydreaming about what that might be like..." There was a twinkle in Cagalli's eyes that seemed so surreal, it was as if she was casting a spell on everyone and it was working far too well. She was just too captivating.

"To find that one great love, where all of a sudden everything that used to seem so complicated became simple; Everything that used to seem so wrong suddenly became so damn right... because you're with this person..." She finally held up her guitar to conclude her little speech, causing a dramatic pause. "Who made you feel fearless!" [2]

And with that, a loud bang on the drums gave the cue for her guitar opening.

_("Fearless" By Taylor Swift)_

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_  
><em>The street looks when it's just rained,<em>  
><em>There's a glow off the pavement<em>  
><em>you walk me to the car<em>  
><em>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there,<em>  
><em>In the middle of the parking lot<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>  
><em>Oh woah...<em>

As Cagalli sang with full glee, footages of her life as a princess in Orb was shown in the background. This show was like an introduction made for the people of the Plants. Of course, Cagalli was well-known throughout the world but there would always be those that haven't heard about her yet and that's why both Kisaka and Erica agreed to have her perform in front of a large crowd, to take this chance to give birth to recognition. If more people supported her then more people would believe in not only her but Orb as well. Furthermore, having her perform under the direct request of the Supreme Council Chairman's daughter added up quite well to their cause.

_We're drivin' down the road,_  
><em>I wonder if you know<em>  
><em>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now,<em>  
><em>'Cause you're just so cool<em>  
><em>Run your hands through your hair<em>  
><em>Absent-mindedly, makin' me want you!<em>

The footages showed a very candid Cagalli wearing such casual clothes which made her look just like everyone else. One part showed her riding horses with Prince Kira then the next showed the royal twins walking around the seashore and a few clips of how they are while they're inside some vehicles. They were often seen laughing with and at each other or with many other people that they're with.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this,_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me head first,<em>  
><em>Fearless!<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance,<br>__In a storm in my best dress,  
><em>_Fearless!_

Now, the twins were showed dancing with each other in a huge ballroom clothed with such that you would instantly know they were royalty. They were also shown on how they were on normal days or those times that they get a break from all the work and responsibility. Cagalli's always so cheerful while Kira would just look lazy with his messy hair.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway,_  
><em>My hands shake,<em>  
><em>I'm not usually this way but,<em>  
><em>You pull me in and I'm a little more brave,<em>  
><em>It's the first kiss,<em>  
><em>It's flawless,<em>  
><em>Really something...<em>  
><em>It's fearless.<em>

Now, the twins were shown being a bit more serious. There was a clip where Kira was shown wearing a flightsuit and frowning at what seems to be a bad report. Cagalli was then shown wearing her Commander-in-Chief uniform with her hair pulled back, her bangs stayed in place. She was leading a team of delegates in a meeting and just like Kira, she was shown to be somewhat pissed at something.

Before the end of the stanza, Cagalli was shown with tears brimming at the corners of her eyes and she was smiling brightly at the people surrounding her.

_Oh, yeah..._  
><em>Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this,<em>  
><em>You take my hand and drag me head first,<em>  
><em>Fearless!<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance,<br>In a storm in my best dress,_  
><em>Fearless!<em>

It was already the last parts of the footages when Cagalli was shown dancing in the rain with Kira laughing so hard and just as wet as her. They were both wearing luxurious looking clothes but the rain and the child-like smiles on their faces showed such innocence that it was a shame to let the both of them get pushed into politics at their early age.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this,_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me head first,<em>  
><em>Fearless!<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance,<br>In a storm in my best dress,_  
><em>Fearless!<em>

Taking their eyes off the big screen, everyone would see how happy the princess was with her performance that was never short on applause. The crowd loved her and welcomed her with such warmth that it's as if she was born there and just sang for her homecoming. Even everyone in the backstage was in awe, she carried herself so naturally happy that is was such a refreshing sight. The childish antics of swinging her head left to right mixed with throwing her hair back on every cue and how she moved her body to jive with every beat proved to entertain the crowd so much that they fully enjoyed themselves just watching her.

_Oh-oh_  
><em>Oh, yeah...<em>

_It's Fearless..._

The crowd was ecstatic, she proved to be such a wonderful performer and she was already hearing things like, 'I love you!', 'Marry me!' and all that other embarrassing stuff people yell out in their fan mode.

"Wooh!" Cagalli beamed as she held onto the microphone again. "Now here's the deal." She paused.

"People often think that it's not smart to follow your heart, 'you gotta use your head' is what they always say and most of us think that as long as we get ahead in life, we can be happy... But the truth is, it's not that easy. Money can't buy you happiness and although, you can't maintain happiness without money, still, it alone won't ever be enough." She took a deep breath. "Being practical isn't bad, reality is real... But then again, what is real? What is the end-truth to all of this?"

Cagalli searched for everyone's eyes, she tired in all of her to make a connection, to pierce through. "What if all you have to do was believe and everything would just instantly fall into place? What if you don't really have to understand things to accept them? What if all you have to do was take it all in? Just do what you can and leave out all the rest. I mean, what if your everything isn't really everything?"

"We are the ones writing our own story and God just loves watching us, we're probably quite amusing." She chuckle lightly. "But having said that, we all know that deep within our hearts and as much as we hate to admit it, we still dream of a happy ending. Each and every one of us deserve it after all. So, why not just make a wish? If it comes true then it's great and if it doesn't, it's fine. What's important is that we don't lose sight of what it is that we really want."

"Like an ever, ever after..." Cagalli suddenly started singing her encore performance, with just her voice and that gave way for another spontaneous show that just lifted everyone. She was truly enchanting.

_("Ever Ever After" By Carrie Underwood)_

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true,_  
><em>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do.<em>  
><em>And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story,<em>  
><em>Let's just admit we all want to make it too.<em>

This time, they played the music video instead of home footages. On screen, Cagalli was shown to be wearing a disguise while walking around town, watching people as they go on with their lives with such a big smile on her face. She really looked like a civilian in her outfit consisting of a plain red shirt, a dark green jacket, jeans and sneakers with her hair in twin tails and a reversed cap.

_Ever ever after,_  
><em>Though the world will tell you it's not smart.<em>  
><em>Ever ever after,<em>  
><em>The world can be yours if you let your heart<em>  
><em>Believe in ever after.<em>

Upon entry of the chorus, Cagalli seemingly transformed into a princess with one swift swing on the lamppost. She was now wearing an very extravagant white ball gown with her hair up in crystals and a tiara. But what really got everyone's attention was that, she was wearing knee-high sneaker pumps on the inside. It was like a statement that you don't just have to look on the outside.

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying,_  
><em>Your head feels it's spinning.<em>  
><em>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning.<em>  
><em>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through.<em>

Cagalli continued to sing on stage, she nodded to the audience at the last sentence of the previous stanza. It was as if she was convincing them that they might actually make their dreams come true if they really believed in it. After all, if you don't chase it, you won't catch it.

_To ever ever after,_  
><em>Forever could even start today.<em>  
><em>Ever ever after,<em>  
><em>Maybe it's just one wish away.<em>  
><em>Your ever ever after,<em>  
><em>Ever, ever, ever after.<em>

_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss..._  
><em>Oh, forever ever after...<em>

"Thank you!" Cagalli yelled and then dramatically curtsied before waving her hand for a goodbye and the crowd went wild in response. She was immediately greeted with a hug by Lacus once she stepped at the backstage.

"That was great! You were so amazing!" The pink-haired songstress showered her with such flattering praises.

But all she could say was, "And you are?"

Lacus blinked before pulling away from her. "Oh! My mistake, I see that I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Lacus." She said with a really warm smile.

At first, Cagalli didn't realize who she was because she didn't say her surname so the princess could only look behind her to her friends for help. But when she saw Kisaka face-palming and Erica shaking her head, she knew she knew her and it didn't take long before she finally recognized her. "Oh, right! You're Siegel's daughter! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier, my brain's kinda messed up right now... Maybe, because of the alcohol..." Cagalli added as an afterthought and all the four adults could do was to heave exasperated sighs.

"Uhmm, alcohol?" Lacus didn't have a clue as to what she meant by that.

"Nothing! I was just thinking out loud, I do it all the time." Cagalli laughed sheepishly, she couldn't help feeling embarrassed in front of a girl like Lacus. It was a good thing that she was saved by a production personnel, he said that it was time for Lacus to take back the stage and go on with the show.

"I'ts a shame that we have to part so soon, but I'm sure I'll see you again at the banquet dinner tonight, we'll be welcoming you later, okay?" Lacus beamed at her and she just couldn't find it in her heart to say no.

"Uhmm, yeah! Of course, I'll be there. It was prepared for me after all." Cagalli smiled equally as wide as her but at the back of her mind she was questioning herself. _Was there really a banquet prepared for me? How come I don't remember? Argh! Stupid alcohol!_

Lacus gave her a final squeeze before running off to stand on her place as Cagalli gave her a last glance before returning her attention to her four friends.

The ten bodyguards thought their Commander and the her other three friends would also congratulate her for such a wonderful performance but they were surprised when they didn't say anything and instead spoke of another appointment for later. "You have a guest appearance before lunch so let's get going." Kisaka said almost cold, it was as if they wanted to just get all of this over with and fast.

It was a good thing that the charity event took place just right across the street from the hotel they were staying in, the TV guesting was also arranged to take place in one of the conference halls in the hotel. They must've really thought about the princess's security and well being when it comes to trips. However, the grand luncheon was a different matter, it will be held at the Clyne Manor later in the early noon and she just has to come. Looks like it isn't gonna be one of those fancy parties that she could just carelessly runaway from.

Finally reaching her room, Cagalli was the one who slammed the doors open, everyone else followed quickly inside before closing the doors.

"That was one of the most embarrassing things I have ever done in my whole life!" Cagalli immediately whined after making sure that the doors were already closed. "I must be the laughing stock of the entire Astray Team! Mayura will never let me hear the end of it and that evil witch Flay, would never let me live this down!"

Most of the guys who aren't used to her yet were quite surprised at such outburst, wasn't she enchanting just a few minutes ago?

"It wasn't even that bad, you were pretty good." Kisaka tried to redirect the situation.

"I agree, everything looked so natural and very believable." Erica said as she walked over to sit in a sofa.

Cagalli sharply turned back to her. "You act as if I was faking it."

"Well, that's what you seem to have done especially after reacting like this now." Erica reasoned, it's important to consider what other people would think about you especially if they're the sons of the council members.

Cagalli then stared at the ten redcoats for a while in deep thought before averting their gaze. "Well, it's not like that but... let's just say putting on that mask is my way of showing people that I'm all right." She turned to her back then, abruptly turned around to them again. "Wait, that didn't come out right. What I meant was, it's already bad enough that those old geezers question my credibility. What more now after that show? Everybody's gonna think I'm a dumb blonde again."

"But you're not... and when did you care about what they think anyway?" Andrew retorted.

Upon hearing that, Cagalli gave it a few thoughts.

"Besides, if they really dare questioning you, you can always lift your skirt up a little to show them what they're looking for, the gun that you hide underneath it." Aisha smirked when both Andrew and Kisaka's brows raised, along with the redcoats. "Then, you won't have to worry about being called a bimbo."

The princess was also surprised that she suddenly held onto her skirt to prevent it from lifting with her every slight movement. "How the hell did you know that?" She screamed in great embarrassment, her face as red as it can be.

Aisha just shrugged her off. "I saw a glimpse of it when you twirled on stage earlier."

Athrun's eyes narrowed at that, he kinda saw a glimpse of it too but decided to overlook it since he thought he was just seeing things. But now, he knew that he wasn't.

Cagalli gasped. "But I was so close to the edge of the stage! Do you think some of the audience saw it too?"

"It's possible." Erica answered.

"Why were you even carrying it during the show?" Kisaka asked.

"Because I don't feel secure without it!" Cagalli pouted.

"You have ten redcoats here and us, you know." Andrew added.

"Well, I prefer fighting on my own." She humphed. "Of course, I'm not saying you guys are unreliable or incompetent or anything but that's just how I roll."

"But there is no need, we are all prepared to die for you." Kisaka, just like many Orb soldiers, found honor in fighting for the Royal family.

"But I don't need your life, I need you to live!" Cagalli suddenly blurted out which have taken all the people in the room aback. Silence filled the air until the princess decided to break it. "Okay, this is getting awkward, let's just drop it. I still have a TV guesting in a few minutes."

"Do you want a re-touch?" Aisha asked.

"Nah, it's not like I need it anyway." Cagalli walked near a big mirror to look at her reflection before running her hand through her bangs. "By the way, is there anything else that I should prepare myself for in the show...?" When no one answered she continued. "You know, something that you guys must be keeping from me because I may not like it." Still, more awkward silence. And that irritated her. "I order you guys to spit it out now! or else..."

As amber eyes narrowed dangerously, Kisaka was the one to surrender. "Okay, it's called 'One in a Million'. It's like a lottery program where you will have to pick out a random love letter from a huge pile of letters which were collected throughout the past week and you have to go on a date with that one lucky fan."

As much as she wanted to scream her lungs out, she couldn't anymore. She was just too damn tired already and her throat is already sore from all the yelling she did earlier along with the singing. Not to mention, the alcohol she had earlier, although light, still did had effects. So, she contented herself in heaving a deep sigh... for now. "You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

><p>The time came by quickly for Cagalli to attend to the TV guesting, she swore to herself that if she would end up having to date a total bastard, she'd shame him on international TV.<p>

And as they were on their way through the building, Cagalli took notice of one of the portraits displayed in the hall. She looked like a child who just saw a new toy, then she hurriedly turned to Kisaka while Erica, Aisha and Andrew went on ahead. "Kisaka, get me a marker! Now!"

The Colonel was a bit surprised but nonetheless complied. He borrowed a marker from the nearest production staff and quickly handed it over to the princess. "Here you go, but what would you do with it?"

Cagalli didn't answer, she just snickered like a child that she was acting like right now. She then turned back to the portrait of the woman who had grayish blue hair and wrote on it the words: "Bang! Kill it! Kill it before it lays eggs!" [3]

Kisaka and the ten redcoats were shocked to say the least. But Cagalli wasn't done just yet. She took out her cellphone and took a picture of it. "This is so gonna go viral." She said as the camera clicked. Then, she returned the pen to Kisaka and walked off merrily as if nothing happened.

Kisaka looked at the reaction on the faces of the ten soldiers and when they looked back at him, he just shrugged the whole thing off.

When they all entered the hall, Cagalli almost burst out laughing if it weren't for Kisaka who immediately poked her side the moment he saw the host of the show, who was already sitting in her place at the set. _It was that duckface!_

No one knew how hard Cagalli had to try to force herself to not laugh or even mention anything about that picture and it's thanks to that effort that the guest appearance went smoothly as scripted, the talk show host Meer Campbell was surprisingly a fan of hers and was a very open person to talk to. She asked Cagalli about a lot of things from attending extravagant balls to her charity work, to taking up the Commander-in-chief position, to her dream of getting married, to being athletic and artistic, to how she was behind camera and the things she does during her free time.

Meer slightly flipped her long grayish blue hair before asking her final question, at least before they go into a commercial break. "So, how did you manage to do it all? And with such time restraints, do you even have time to breathe?"

Cagalli let out a soft giggle. "Well, my father told me once that I could be anything..." She smirked. "so, I became everything."

Meer's eyes showed an amused glint. "Fierce..." She nodded as she looked into the camera. "When we get back, her highness will finally choose that one in a million fan! This is what we've all been waiting for so, stay tuned, folks!"

"Cut!" The director yelled as Meer stood up to freshen up, she just excused herself from Cagalli before the princess was suddenly surrounded by production people. All of them wanted a picture and an autograph, this is a once in a lifetime chance after all.

They were all surprisingly in order at asking for what they wanted, probably because the ten redcoats were all standing in position behind her. In any case, she was thankful that they weren't the least bit rowdy or there'll be trouble.

"There's too many of them, she can't entertain them all." Andrew whispered to Kisaka.

"Hmm, as long as they're not pushy she can handle them." Kisaka assured him.

Suddenly, their attention was diverted to the director, he walked in the princess's direction and started shooing all of the production staff. Cagalli raised an eyebrow at him but instead of getting an explanation, he handed her a piece of paper with a picture attached to it. "This is one of my talents, he's gonna be your date tomorrow, your highness."

"But I thought, I was gonna choose the winner myself?" Cagalli asked, trying in all her might to stop herself from ruining her poise.

"This isn't good, you guys get prepared." Andrew whispered to the ten redcoats standing along his side, these are one of those moments they all dreaded to happen.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. That was all just publicity stuff." The director waved his hands around while saying all the things Cagalli really hates hearing. "This is the guy that you'll be dating, he's the son of this Network's owner and he knows well of how he should act. Also, he's always had a huge crush on you."

"I see." Cagalli stiffly replied, looking down on the paper.

Andrew, Kisaka and the rest of the redcoats anticipated her reaction, she might do something uncalled for. But she didn't.

"All right then, I look forward into meeting him tomorrow." She smiled at the director and the man thanked her so much for it, he was only doing his job after all.

Cagalli never said anything of it until the time has come for her to pick out the winner. Meer was standing beside her in this huge pile of letters, they can practically swim in it. The plan was that whatever letter she got, she would announce the actor's name.

"So many love letters! I wish I have even just half the fans you got! This is just amazing! I have never seen so much love..." Meer went on with her scripted dialogue but Cagalli wasn't listening at all.

"And now, princess Cagalli would pick the one in a million fan who would get the once in a lifetime chance to go on a date with her!" Meer turned to Cagalli. "Now, princess Cagalli, pick your lucky fan!"

Cagalli just nodded and walked up to the biggest mountain of letters, she let her eyes wander around the love letters thinking of how much these people are fooling others in her name. She then noticed a pink envelop. _Weird, why would a guy send a pink letter? _And that's when it hit her. She smirked.

The princess then took the letter without any more thoughts, then she walked up to stand beside Meer to announce the winner. "And the winner is..." Cagalli paused to look at her friends. "Asuka, Mayu!"

She watched in great amusement as the director dramatically let his mouth hang open, they were live after all.

_I knew it!_ Cagalli cheered in her mind. As it turns out, the lucky fan doesn't really have to be a boy. And as Cagalli beamed at the camera and the people of the network, the ten bodyguards were all smiles at what she did, she sure showed them.

"—Wait a minute!" Shinn blurted out, gathering the attention of the guys. "That's my sister‼"

* * *

><p>Guys, please be patient with the slow progress, okay? I need to give them more reasons to fall in love...XD<p>

By the way, Happy 10th Anniversary AsuCaga‼ We love you both!^^

**Fic Facts:**

1.) Love Never Fails by Sandy & Junior.^^

2.) Cagalli's monologue here was actually Taylor Swift's little speech before she sang Fearless in her Fearless Concert Tour... I just changed it a few parts and yeah... I'm such a fan...XD

3.) One word, duckface. And no, I have never done it myself! Nor have ever tried! Frankly, I don't even wanna know what those kind of girls were thinking whenever they take picture of themselves in a pose like that. *facepalm* I gotta stop hanging around 9gag...XD


	4. Scandalous

Thanks for the reviews!^^

orb09: I copied it from Taylor because that was the point, like quoting...^^ About the bodyguards, I don't think it would be wise to let a princess be friends with her bodyguards in an instant so I'm going with a slow progress here, be patient with me...XD

lyn18: Thanks! But I wasn't really grieving...^^ And yeah, they're always hiding things from Cagalli...XD

blondeprincessa: Yes, I'm definitely getting back on my pace! Besides, I'm running out of excuses...XD Thank you so much for bearing with me...X3

By the way, belated happy White's day and advance happy birthday to my Dad and Flay Allster!^^

Still can't believe they share the same birthday...XD

* * *

><p><strong>"Life Is A Fairy Tale"<strong>

**Chapter 4: Scandalous.**

"You have a sister?" Rusty's voice came from behind him as they walked through the long hallways of the hotel to their joined rooms, they were dismissed soon after the Princess's guest appearance. She was then invited to the grand luncheon and they were expected to be there as well but not as bodyguards, rather as guests and everyone was required to be formal since it was a black tie kind of a celebration, the welcoming of the princess to Plants.

They were given a break to change clothes, they'll attend the party later as the children of the council members. There was no need for them to watch over her for the meantime since the party would take place in the Clyne mansion which is in the middle of the capital and near Zaft headquarters.

"Yeah, I told you that already, didn't I?" Shinn stared at him deadpanned.

"Well, now you know noone actually listens to you." Miguel laughed at him.

Shinn merely rolled his eyes as he continued. "But seriously, I never knew my sister's fangirling was _that_ bad." He paused before absent-mindedly mentioning. "Although, I remember her telling me once that she wants to marry Prince Kira someday..."

"That seems proof enough." Dearka placed both his hands behind his head in a lazy fashion.

"Well, I never expected she'd go this far." Shinn reasoned.

"In any case, we owe your sister one." Heine said with such a mischievous glint in his eyes. "At least, we wouldn't have to worry about being chaperons in their date since they're both girls."

"That's true, but I kinda feel sorry for that Director. I mean, he was only doing what he was told." Martin pondered aloud.

"Who cares? They're a bunch of asses." Dearka scoffed.

"Dearka..." Nicol warned, they were walking in the hallways after all. What if someone heard him?

"Well, it's true!" Dearka defended.

"I gotta agree." Miguel who was standing in front of all of them made a turn in the corner and after walking a while, he opened the door to their room. "Celebrities... they're so fake."

"What do you guys think of the princess then?" Shinn suddenly asked. Although, stuff about her in easily understandable for him, it's only because he was from Orb. So, he was kinda concerned of what his teammates think of her, again since he was from Orb.

"Well, she's not really fake like those other celebs." Miguel explained while slouching in the nearest couch. "She's actually too frank, in a way that she knows we're always there and yet she still expresses what she feels, whether it's good or not."

"And we all gotta agree when I say, she's too transparent." Heine nodded to Miguel.

"But seriously, I was really shocked when she first cursed! Who knew a princess could curse as often as she does?" Dearka let out a laugh, she was far too amusing.

"And the booze." Rusty interjected. "Don't forget about the booze."

"And the gun..." Martin mused aloud and with that they fell into silence, remembering their first meeting with the fearless princess.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I should feel amused, impressed or sad about that." Nicol broke the ice as he looked through the glass window, there was this unexplainable feeling which kept tugging in his gut because of that intense first encounter. "But it definitely affected my pride, not just as a soldier but as a man too."

Dearka sighed audibly. "And to think, she's a commander at that."

Yzak and Shiho were just watching from aside when they noticed Athrun taking a stand in the center. "In any case, we should all get ready now, our parents will be in the luncheon too so let's just get going." The bluenette broke his teammates from indulging themselves in such talks and they then headed to get dressed.

"I'll see you guys there then." Shiho looked at Yzak and waited for his nod before walking out the room.

"Hey, this just occurred to me..." Shinn stared at Yzak the moment Shiho went out, which made the silverhead raise his eyebrow. "Are you two something or what?"

But before Yzak could choke on air, both Dearka and Rusty burst out laughing. "Or what? would be a better question! I mean, Yzak's such a tsundere, even if they're already something, it's not gonna go anywhere!" Thus, laughing ensued.

Athrun could only shake his head before letting out a sigh as he watched Yzak smack the back of Dearka's head. This day just seems to get longer and longer, not that he minds. Although, they don't really do much, so far this has been such a new experience and it was actually kinda fun. He's never met a person like the princess before and although, it might be too much to say that he's already smitten, he just can't deny the fact that he's already attracted to her, even to himself and just like everyone else. Now, he hates to admit it but he was actually excited in learning more about her and the other things only she can do.

He shook his head again to rid his mind of such inappropriate thoughts, he knows he shouldn't get himself involved with the princess except for as one of her bodyguards. Not just because she was the princess of Orb but more importantly because she was Kira's little sister. He was then reminded of Torii. _Oh, yeah. I promised her I'd make a robotic pet for her too. Hmm, although I think she didn't take that seriously, I feel as if I want to make one for her, maybe just to keep my word... Shouldn't be a problem._

* * *

><p>The Grand Luncheon was held in a very grand ballroom of the Clyne mansion, all council members were present along with wealthy businessmen and other prominent politicians. The ten redcoats chose to mingle with the crowd and watch the princess from wherever they are, even if they didn't have to. This time they split into two which makes up five pairs. Athrun and Nicol; Shinn and Dearka; Yzak and Shiho; Heine and Martin and finally, Miguel and Rusty.<p>

Everything went fine and boring until the time of the princess's arrival, everyone's attention were immediately gathered by her regal presence, the moment the grand door's opened. She was now wearing a strapless white ball gown, with crystals everywhere and a bright red sash hanging on her left shoulder. Her hair was in a braided bun and was holding up a tiara, which was the only fancy jewelry she had, disregarding the red pearl earrings and her amulet necklace.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, her highness, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb!"

After receiving the welcoming honor and such a grand applause, Cagalli only proceeded with an elegant curtsy. With her every move flowed all the royalty and grace instilled to her as a child. Her very being was divine and everyone could only watch in great awe.

"She's like a completely different person now." Nicol commented to which Athrun could only nod, none of them could take their eyes off her.

Not too far from them stood Dearka and Shinn. "Who knew she could fix herself like this?" Dearka muttered under his breath.

"Aisha and Erica truly did a great job." Martin commented as he and Heine approached the other two.

"I could just imagine the trouble she gave them when they were making her wear that dress, she's known to hate things like these after all." Shinn chuckled to themselves as the party finally begun.

Cagalli was being escorted by Kisaka until they reached the bottom of the staircase then, Chairman Siegel Clyne went over to greet them and take her away. She was led to a grand table which stood in the middle of the room, the rest of the Council Members were sitting there. Again, she curtsied before all of them as she took her seat.

It was a round table and she was placed between Lacus and her father. "You look great, your highness." Lacus bowed accordingly only to be stopped by Cagalli.

"Just call me Cagalli, 'Your Highness' is more commonly used for my father and brother." The princess said with a slight giggle.

Chairman Clyne on her other side, smile at this and looked around to his associates. "This may not be necessary but since formality calls for it, shall we proceed with the introductions?"

Cagalli nodded to him as she payed attention to every word spoken by the men around her, although she already knew all of them, it would be quite rude if she doesn't. After the introductions were made, the party ensued and everyone was truly enjoying themselves. All except for the princess. This was supposed to be a grand welcoming for her but she just can't deny the fact that it was all so boring. She sighed.

But unbeknownst to her, she was being watched carefully by her bodyguards. "Is it me or is she not enjoying herself?" Shinn whispered to Dearka.

"Knowing her, she's obviously dying of terminal boredom right now." The tan blond answered while taking a glimpse at his father sitting in the same table.

Little by little, the party went on with everyone laughing and whispers are heard everywhere. The most common topic being, 'Who's gonna suit her among the most eligible bachelors of the Plants?'.

"This is just the welcoming and they're already jumping into the marriage topic. I mean, I'm sure the princess could hear most of it." Shinn whispered again before looking at the expression on Dearka's face.

"I hope Dad get's her favor." Dearka muttered simply without a care in the world if anyone heard him.

"Dearka!" Shinn warned in a loud whisper. This was so typical of him.

A little distance from them Nicol couldn't help sighing after a conversation he heard from some businessmen, they were rooting for council members' sons and more particularly, Athrun. He looked beside him, trying to read what the bluenette was thinking. "You heard that, didn't you?"

Athrun closed his eyes momentarily before sighing as well. "Let me pretend I didn't."

As the party continued, people started breaking out from their seats and dancing every now and then. Shinn and Dearka took this time to get near the princess, just to check up on how she was. The two got behind her and tried to strike up a conversation when they saw she was playing with a game pad under the table.

"What do you think, you're doing?" Shinn whispered as cautious as he could.

"What else does it look like?" She retorted, not bothering to look at who it was, she knew it was just them.

"What if someone sees you?" Shinn asked in a mad whisper again.

"Like I care." Cagalli showed no concern whatsoever, until someone suddenly snatched the game pad from her hands. She turned to her back to face them.

"Kisaka asked me to confiscate this until the end of the party." It was Athrun.

Cagalli gasped before pouting and humphed to turn away from them. With that, Athrun turned to Shinn and Dearka and signaled them to follow him. As they were about to walk away, a guy with long blond hair approached the princess.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and Cagalli could only oblige, how could she say no when everyone on the table is expecting her to go.

She took his hand and they walked to the center of the dance floor before they waltzed, both of them equally graceful. This was the first guy who had the guts to ask the princess for a dance and it's also because of him that most guys were now thinking of cutting in. Up until now no one dared to ask her for a dance because everyone thought, she was busy talking to the leaders of their country and her stature was also quite intimidating but this man didn't seem to care much about that.

"Rey Za Burrel." Shinn muttered, while slightly frowning.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dearka asked, not liking what he's seeing.

The rest of the guys thought the same. "But isn't he supposed to be stuck in Minerva or something?" Rusty looked at Miguel.

"And I thought he had a girlfriend?" Shiho whispered to Yzak.

"Yeah, what was her name?" Martin asked Heine.

"Luna Maria of Minerva as well." Athrun answered.

"How did you know?" Nicol asked.

"Luna's little sister Meyrin always had this huge crush on Athrun, you know." Dearka teased but it didn't do anything. Athrun was focused on watching Cagalli.

When their dance was over, Rey didn't easily let the princess go and dance with other guys who have been patiently waiting in line. Instead, he asked her to come with him and talk for a while. Cagalli already had an idea of what Rey really wanted from her but wasn't it too early for that? Hasn't she just met the councilmen a while ago?

_Rey Za Burrel, the nephew and only living relative to Chairperson Gilbert Durandal._ Cagalli looked at the man leading her outside of the party to the garden, he doesn't look like he's enjoying this himself. _If he does something stupid, I'd hit him._

"Where's he taking her?" Shinn pondered aloud while Athrun motioned that they'd follow them too. But they didn't follow them into the gardens, they just tried to make out everything from the balcony. Then, they saw Cagalli take a seat in the giant fountain in the middle of the garden, Rey stood in front of her.

"Look's like a show's about to begin." Rusty commented as he approached the rest of the team.

"Yeah, and it seems we're not the only ones interested." Heine pointed to the nearby balconies and large windows where a lot of guests have gathered.

"Why is it that everyone looks as if they're anticipating something big?" Nicol looked at Athrun but the latter didn't even seem to hear his query.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it doesn't have anything to do with the whispers we've been hearing all day." Shiho scoffed, although she was a bit tomboyish, she was still a girl too and somehow feels for the princess so it wouldn't be hard at all for her to figure out what it's like.

Suddenly, they heard a few people gasps as they turned back into the scene. Shock was evident in some of them, why the hell was he kneeling? He couldn't possibly be proposing right? Right?

However, as much as it was a dismay to the bodyguards and most of the guests, Rey _was_ proposing. Doubt's vanished immediately after he revealed an enormous D- grade 9 carats oval-shaped blue diamond with triangular-shaped diamond shoulders set in 18k white gold band paved with diamonds, it was the most expensive diamond ring ever. [1]

"Damn, that looks expensive!" Dearka leaned over the railings to try and get a better look of the ring, they were quite far from it but were still able to see how blinding it glistens when hit by the light of the sun.

"I think it's Chopard." Yzak muttered.

"How'd you know?" Shinn turned to him.

"My mother is fond of jewels." Yzak replied with half-lidded eyes.

"Well, if it is. Then, there's no way she could say no, right?" Miguel stated.

"You underestimate her too much." Shiho reacted, gaining the attention of the guys.

"You mean, you think she'll reject him?" Rusty asked.

"She will reject him, rest assured." A woman's voice suddenly came from behind all of them, it was Lacus.

"Miss Lacus." Nicol slightly bowed in respect and greeting, they've met each other sometime ago.

Lacus smiled at him and walked over near the balcony. "This is so exciting, isn't it?" She giggled.

Meanwhile, Cagalli was staring past the ring into the eyes of the person proposing to her. He was such a bad actor, she could read that he was only forced to do it. She smiled sadly at him. "You don't have to force yourself to do this, you know."

Rey blinked. "What do you mean?"

Cagalli shook her head with a slight chuckle. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this." After those words left her mouth, she saw a glimpse of relief wash over his face. _He's practically in-love with someone else, I feel sorry for him, being dragged onto something like this..._

Rey then stood and closed the box of the ring before putting it back into his pockets. His face remained blank as Cagalli gave him a knowing smile. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The princess knew, he was only being used as a mere pawn, probably by his uncle. "Would you tell me the truth though, he forced you to do this, didn't he?"

Rey nodded solemnly. "Yes, it's only because you're the princess."

Cagalli's lips pressed together in a thin line after hearing that. Somehow, even if she already knew, it still hurt. She stood up and with a swift swing of her hand, she punched him square in the face. Rey was sent stumbling before his ass finally collided with the ground. He was completely stunned and with wide eyes looking up at her, a drop of blood was seen running down his lower lip.

Cagalli smiled at him again. "Next time, choose your words wisely, bastard." She muttered before humphing and turning to her back.

"Boo-yah!" Dearka laughed as they watched the princess stomp off. Rey was still sitting on the ground, holding his cheek.

"Oh, my..." Lacus covered her mouth with her hand, while the other was resting firmly on top of her chest.

Heine chuckled while slightly shaking his head. "She is truly unpredictable."

"Uhmm, aren't we supposed to be worried about this?" Nicol looked at Athrun but the bluenette just sighed and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going, Athrun?" Shinn called out.

"I just have something to take care off, cover for me until I get back." He said not even turning to look at them.

"What's with him?" Miguel muttered aloud.

"I better go too, I'll see if I can talk to father." Lacus bid them goodbye as well.

"Well then, gentlemen." Dearka walked forward before looking back at the rest of them. "Shall we enjoy what's left of the party? I'm really looking forward into hearing a lot about this scandal."

* * *

><p>It was already three in the afternoon, most of the guests started leaving. Many of them were stunned and utterly shocked upon the scene that took place earlier. Rey left immediately after what happened and as for the princess, no one saw her ever since.<p>

Although, the events in the luncheon turned out to be very unexpected, most of the guests were quite pleased and to a certain extent amused by all that's happened. The welcoming party for the princess was still a success.

_No one can possibly forget her after that._ Patrick sighed as he looked at his wife, Lenore has been starstruck since the princess's entrance was announced and after seeing what Cagalli did to Rey, she was more than determined to take that chance. Even before the princess had arrived into the Plants, she has been consistently bugging him about making a move to get ahead of the rest of the council members, they all knew the real reason behind the princess's visit after all.

"Lenore, are you sure you want this?" Patrick whispered to his wife while taking a glance at Siegel in front of him.

"Yes, absolutely!" Lenore beamed childishly at him and he just couldn't refuse.

"All right, I'll talk to Chairman Clyne later." He assured her.

Suddenly, Andrew came out from nowhere and whispered a few things to Chairman Clyne to which he responded. "What do you mean, she's gone? She has ten bodyguards watching over her, how could she get away?"

"Uhmm, we dismissed all of her bodyguards for this party, Chairman." Andrew stated simply.

For some reason, tension filled up the air. "Well what are you waiting for? Go search for her!" Patrick snapped, it was a good thing only council members stayed later after the luncheon.

"Yes, Sir!" Andrew saluted in panic and without a thought, shouted to all of the soldiers present, which included his team, except for Athrun. "Go find the princess now! She must be lost, it's her first time here!"

"Roger!" The nine guys, along with some other soldiers and guards went off in a flash.

"Shouldn't inform Athrun first?" Shinn looked at Heine.

"No time, besides he told us to cover for him, remember?" Heine answered as they all ran as fast as they can.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cagalli walked aimlessly around downtown, wearing a loose shirt, baggy jeans, a pair of sneakers and a cap. She was unfamiliar with the place since it was her first time here but she wasn't scared. She actually felt glad she got an excuse to get out of that boring party, even if it was for her. This place was amazing, she thought to herself. It was a lot like Orb and there was this familiar warm feeling she felt as she watched all the people move around in their own lives. They're were living normal lives.<p>

Somehow, that last thought tugged inside her heart. Truthfully, she just wanted to be free. To live life without limits and maybe just to know what it's like. What would happen if she was just a normal girl? Is that really what she wanted?

_"It's only because you're the princess."_

There it was again, pestering her at the back of her mind. Why did he have to say it that way? Does that mean she's nothing more but a mere princess? Then if she wasn't a princess then what does that leave her?

But isn't that what she wanted as well? To be free of all of her shackles?

Does her freedom come at a price that she'd be reduced to nothing?

Cagalli sighed, that's just how things work in this world.

She then took a seat in a nearby bench in front of a park, there weren't much people there but she wouldn't dare get near them, who knows what might happen if they recognize her?

She continued to sit there quietly, watching everything unfold in front of her when she thought, is this how being a God felt like? Just watching and not doing anything, even if they can? They will people to do something just to see what happens next to amuse themselves? Because they're bored?

Cagalli sighed again, it wasn't the time to think of anything heretic. She believes in God and wants to continue believing. She looked at her hands, she rolled both of them to make fists and opened them again. She then noticed the shadow of the tree behind her, rays of the sun went through it and rested on her palms, giving that warm feeling. [2] She wasn't a God, she was human.

She smiled and felt grateful through everything, she lived a great life.

"What are you smiling about?"

Cagalli almost jumped out of surprise when someone suddenly spoke from behind her, she quickly turned and saw that it was just Athrun. "Don't surprise me like that! You almost scared shit out of me!"

Athrun frowned but decided to sit beside her. "Should you really be using language like that?"

Cagalli pouted. "You don't care!" She looked away.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I do and it bothers me." He looked at her reaction.

"Why?" Cagalli looked back at him.

"Because you're a princess." He simply stated and for an instance he could swear sadness crossed the princess's eyes.

"Like I care about what you think." She turned away from him.

"You should because it's a stain on your image." He tried to reason out but the truth was, he's just fighting off his own anxiety and waiting for the right time to do what he was supposed to do.

"You don't need to worry about that." Cagalli smiled bitterly to herself before looking at Athrun in the eyes. "Because I'm not a princess... I'm just a very good actress."

For a while, Athrun was stunned speechless. Just what the hell was she saying?

Cagalli then smirked and started laughing aloud.

Athrun blinked at her. "What's so funny?"

"You! You're so funny because you're so gullible!" She continued laughing on.

Athrun just stayed silent and watched her, he knew there was a little truth in those words. She was laughing but her eyes seemed like they wanted to cry. He looked down on the box on his hand, he was now hesitating to give it to her.

"What's that?" Too late, she already took notice of it.

"Uhmm, it's... I promised to give it to you." He stuttered for a few moments before having the guts to offer it to her.

"You mean, my game pad? How did you fit it in the box?" Cagalli asked as she lifted the lid.

"No, it's that robotic pet I promised I'd make for you." Athrun smiled shyly.

Cagalli was surprised at what he said but what she saw inside the box didn't really make sense. "A golden ball?"

Athrun chuckled lightly before moving closer to switch the thing on. "It's a Haro actually." [3]

The golden ball suddenly moved and showed two red lights as it's eyes, it also had two ear-like wings on the side and it spoke while flapping it's ears. "Haro! Haro!"

"So, do you like it?" Athrun looked at her face and was surprised to see that she looked like a little girl who got a new toy.

"I love it! This is so cool! Thanks, Athrun!" She suddenly hugged him.

Athrun blushed and was completely surprised but he was glad that he was able to make her feel better somehow. "Let's go back, Cagalli. It's almost sunset."

**Flashback:**

Athrun just got out of the guest room he was supposed to be staying in. He was walking through the hallways, carrying a box while smiling to himself when a security guard almost bumped into him.

"Sorry about that!" The guard looked back at him.

"No problem." Athrun replied as he went on his way but the guard called back to him causing him to turn around.

"Hey, aren't you Athrun Zala?" The guard asked, still panting.

"Yes, why is there something wrong?" The bluenette didn't know what to make out of him. _Why is he panting? Did something happen?_

"Haven't you heard? The princess went missing! Every soldier was ordered to go look for her!" The guy said before turning to his back. "You should too!"

Athrun watched as the man frantically ran out of sight. He then continued to go on his way to the princess's room, he thought he'd just leave the box there and go out to look for her. But he was surprised to see Kisaka in there and not looking for the princess. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't I supposed to be the one asking you that question?" Kisaka retorted, eyeing the box he was carrying.

Athrun hid the box behind him. "Fine, I'll just go look for the princess then."

But before he could turn to leave, Kisaka stopped him. "Wait, if you find her don't approach her so quickly, wait until sunset before you bring her back."

"Why?" Athrun asked, looking back at the man.

"Oftentimes, things just get crazy and she's the one we hold onto the most. That's why we let her go every once and a while for if we don't, we're afraid that she might not come back to us one day, even if she has to. We can't go after her, ourselves." Kisaka looked down at his feet as if trying to hide a bit of shame, but of what? "The tighter you hold onto something, the more you crush it with your own hands."

"I'm not sure what you're saying." Athrun admitted that he didn't quite understand what Kisaka wanted to tell him. Was he telling him to go after her because he can't?

Kisaka then smiled at him. "That's fine, you'll get it eventually." Then Kisaka walked past Athrun and got out of the room before closing it. "For the meantime, let little girls play."

"Wait, where are you going?" Athrun asked.

"I'm gonna join Erica and Aisha for a cup of tea." Kisaka smiled at him again before the man was out of his sight.

_What?_ Athrun then looked at the box he was carrying. "I guess I should add a little something on you."

* * *

><p>Shinn flopped down on the sofa immediately after they received a call from Athrun saying that he has found the princess, they were all very relieved but there was also something that bugs them about it. How the hell did he know? And how did he find her? Where they together the entire time? He remembered how Athrun excused himself earlier, saying that he has something to take care of, but come to think of it, didn't they left the party at the same time? Did he go to her immediately after that? He sighed, they were all very tired from looking all over the Plants and there they were having a date.<p>

"I can't believe those two went off to enjoy themselves without telling us." Dearka whined, he was going on about it for a while now and it's starting to become irritating.

"Well, at least, now we know she's safe, right?" Nicol tried to calm him down.

"No, they should've told us." Yzak was just as pissed.

"We're not even sure if they really went out together or Athrun just found her." Heine wasn't upset at all, in fact he was so amused. Athrun never showed interest in women before.

"Yeah, what if he just found her?" Martin agreed.

"You guys do know that it would be more likely that they went out together than not, right?" Miguel analyzed the situation in a biased manner, he was also a bit upset. "Like, princess Cagalli wanted to go out and then bumped into Athrun and he won't let her go off on her own and they were off."

"That is possible." Shiho thought aloud. "But Athrun is the kinda guy who would never fail in letting people know something urgent like this."

"Maybe, he just wants to have her all for himself." Dearka scoffed. "A lot of people are in favor of him being with the princess after all."

"Athrun's not like that, you're the only one like that." Shinn rolled around to face them. "Besides, is he even interested?"

"Who isn't? would be a better question." Rusty laughed.

"So, you guys think he likes her? Isn't it too soon for that?" Nicol looked at the rest of the guys. "I mean, we just met her yesterday."

"Yeah, that's true but this entire day so far had been nothing but lasting impressions." Dearka smirked. "She sure knows how to introduce herself. I wonder what other things she has up her sleeve."

Dearka then looked as if he was stuck daydreaming again but he was instantly snapped out of it when something hard hit him on his head. "Ow! What the fuck?‼" It was a golden ball.

"Haro! Haro!" The ball talked and then started bouncing off to the direction of the door and that's when they noticed two figures standing there.

"This ball is amazing!" Cagalli commented as she took Haro in her hands. "It comes back on it's own!"

Athrun was clearly dumbfounded. _Did she just throw the pet he made for her? _But he was quickly brought back to his senses when Cagalli turned to him.

"Athrun, make more of this so we can play dodgeball!" Cagalli beamed. [4]

_Dodgeball? She's gonna use my Haros for dodgeball? _Athrun thought to himself, he wasn't sure if he should like that or not.

"So, who's next?" Cagalli then immediately looked back at the rest of the guys with sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"That's not funny, princess! That seriously hurt!" Dearka whined while rubbing the side of his head.

"You're such a sissy, Dearka." Cagalli brushed him off and looked for her next target when she noticed Nicol. "Don't worry, Nicol. I won't hit you, you're too cute."

Nicol turned into a deep shade of red after hearing that, Yzak scoffed beside him.

"Yzak, think fast!" Cagalli shouted as she made the stance of a baseball player preparing to pitch.

"Wait! Why me?" The silverhead yelled in annoyance.

"Because your face pisses me off, that's why!" The blonde retorted and threw it fast.

"Ouch! How dare you?‼" Yzak glared at the blonde and the ball bouncing back to her.

Shiho laughed at the sight which made Yzak turn his glare at her, and back at Cagalli when Shiho tried regaining composure.

Cagalli just laughed as Haro bounced back on her hands. "This is so much fun!"

"No, it's not! That thing hurts and it's practically made out of titanium!" Yzak glared at Athrun. "I'm gonna kill you for making something like that!"

"I asked him to make it for me." Cagalli defended Athrun, besides Haro wasn't supposed to be used as a weapon either.

"Like I care!" Yzak shot back.

Cagalli slightly gasped at how a guy could shout back at her, he wasn't letting her win this. She pouted, thinking of what she should say next when the doors suddenly opened, revealing Kisaka and Erica. "Okay, that's enough playtime."

"Kisaka, Erica." Cagalli muttered in surprise."Where were you?"

"Oh, we were having tea when this fax came in." Kisaka explained.

Athrun looked at Cagalli and by the look of her lips pressing into a thin line, he could tell she was hurt by that. But she only blinked the pain away.

"So, what's that?" Cagalli asked what the fax was about, changing the topic.

"I was meaning to ask you the same thing." Kisaka looked at the papers. "It was addressed to you, it came out from the fax in your suite. It seems to be a list of names and records of flight from**—**"

He was suddenly cut off when Cagalli snatched the papers away from his hands. "You can't read this! It's confidential!"

Kisaka and the everyone else were instantly puzzled. "Why? Exactly what are those?"

"Just some records of stuff and stuff." She frantically looked at each paper. "What else did you read?"

"I didn't read much, we just got them." Kisaka explained. "So, you gave away the fax address on your suite? That's supposed to be confidential too, you know?"

"Yes, but this is really important." Cagalli looked at him and smirked. "It's evidence."

"Evidence? For what? The crash?" Erica asked, she was just as curious as Kisaka but protocol told them they couldn't read it earlier.

"Kinda. I already know who was behind the crash, how he did it and who were with him." Cagalli giggled and muttered to herself. "I can't believe they sent this so soon."

"Andrew is gonna explode when he finds out about this." Kisaka shook his head.

"Why? It's not like I stole this from Zaft." Cagalli waved the papers around before placing them down on the coffee table. "I actually got this from one of my best soldiers on the moon."

Kisaka's eyes widened in realization. "You sent a spy?‼"

Cagalli placed her forefinger in front of her mouth, signaling for them to be quiet. "Shh... someone might hear you." True enough, ten of the people there were from Zaft. Kisaka looked at the ten redcoats and was prepared to ask them to leave when Cagalli stopped him."Don't worry about them, it's not like we're against each other."

Cagalli turned to the ten redcoats. "You guys, remember everything that you're gonna learn here, okay? It can be useful against your enemies, I assure you."

"Princess Cagalli." Kisaka warned but then abruptly changed the topic. "By the way, what is that ball bouncing beside you?"

Cagalli almost wanted to laugh at the look on his face. "This is Haro, Athrun made him for me. You know, like Torii."

Kisaka took a glance at Athrun before turning back at the princess. "I see."

Cagalli then took her cap off and tied her hair in a loose bun before rolling up the sleeves of her loose over-sized shirt. "Play dead, Haro. I got work to do." She placed her laptop on the coffee table and sat on the carpet. The redcoats just watched her from where they were, they weren't in line because she just barged in on them a while ago. "By the way, Erica. I need to you erase all records on that fax machine, none of this is gonna get out."

"Of course." Erica then turned to leave.

"Princess Cagalli, may I at least know which guy you sent for the job?" Kisaka just couldn't control his curiosity.

"He's one of my top soldiers, he'll never fail me so don't worry about it." Cagalli assured him, turning on her laptop.

_One of her top soldiers? _For some weird reason, Athrun didn't like the sound of that. _So, she really is their Commander._

"So, does Prince Kira know about this?" Kisaka just couldn't stop.

"Nah... but he'll find out eventually." Cagalli opened her laptop and turned it on before she started typing.

Kisaka sighed, he couldn't decide if he would ask another question. This one was very crucial after all. "By any chance, does this have anything to do with that man?" He's curiosity won.

Cagalli stopped writing and regarded him for a while before answering. "Well, kinda... If we can present this on court, we would win the impeachment." She paused, thoughts went rampant inside her head. "But if we still can't get rid of him, we'll have to go with Plan B."

"And that is?" Kisaka understands why she hates that man so much, he actually hates him more than she does. Still, he can get worried.

"The Bill." Cagalli looked at a few other papers. "If we can't get rid of him through impeachment, we'll get rid of him through this. Besides, I'm passing this bill whether he get's impeached or not." [5]

"What if we still aren't able to get rid of him?" Kisaka knows how capable their enemy is, he knows that man won't go away without a fight.

"Then, I'll just fly with my Akatsuki and blow them all up."

"Princess Cagalli!" Kisaka got surprised, he should've known she was gonna say something like that.

"Don't worry!" Cagalli smiled. "I'll make it look like an accident!" She winked.

"Princess Cagalli!" Kisaka warned again while the other occupants of the room were starting to get used to her already, they were simply amused.

The doors suddenly opened, Erica was back. "Princess Cagalli, you have a live long-distanced videocall waiting on the line."

"Eh? Who could that be?" Cagalli asked aloud while Erica walked over to the big monitor.

"It's from the Atlantic." Erica said while trying to establish connections and turned on the monitor. The redcoats suddenly went on high alert after hearing that but they immediately felt somewhat relieved after what the princess said afterwards.

"From the Atlantic? That must be Kira!" Cagalli smiled at her expectations, only to be disappointed when a redhead suddenly popped on screen.

"Scandalous!" Flay greeted.

"Oh, it's just you." Cagalli's eyes went half-lidded. "What do you want?"

Flay giggled, she seemed drunk. "I just saw the news! That was so scandalous!"

"Which one? The performance, the date or the punch?" Just as she thought, the witch would never let her live it down. She decided to somehow redirect the topic. "And are you drunk?"

Flay laughed again. "No worries, I'm sober!"

"Why were you even drinking?" Cagalli was starting to get irritated, this girl never knows when to act right. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Kira in re-establishing the healthy relationship between Orb and the Earth's Alliance?"

"Yeah, yeah. We got it." Flay yawned. "Even though, I don't like it."

_What does she mean she doesn't like it? That's supposed to be my line! _Cagalli frowned, she's starting to get a bad feeling about this. "So, where's Kira? Isn't he supposed to be the one calling?" [6]

"Nah..." Flay waved her off. "Kira's too busy having fun with those geezers."

Cagalli sighed, even if she says she's sober she's definitely wasted. "Flay, what's going on?"

Flay looked at her and for a while she looked as if she wanted to cry. But she didn't, instead she flipped on a few papers. "I just received news that the Sahakus are prepared to testify against us on court."

"What?" Cagalli exclaimed with terror and great disbelief in her eyes. "How could they do that?"

"Well, they hate you. What did you expect?" Flay succeeded in changing the topic.

"How dare they?" Cagalli spoke with venom and started cursing them.

"We'll just have to be ready for whatever they bring on." Flay stated as she lifted a folder and opened it. "By the way, did you receive it already?"

Cagalli snapped back from her cursing and looked at her. "Yeah, but is this all we've got?" She raised the papers that were faxed just earlier.

"No, of course not. It would've been such a lousy job if it was." Flay smirked. "Agent 007 informed me that he'd be bringing more lists and records and video footages of stuff and stuff as soon as we get back."

"I can't believe you gave him the codename Agent 007..." Cagalli shook her head.

"Wait!" Kisaka interrupted. "You mean, you were the one who sent the spy?"

"Well, a spy can't possibly enter without an insider can he?" Flay raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't Cagalli tell you anything?" She then looked at Cagalli.

"I wouldn't be asking if she did." Kisaka retorted, turning to Cagalli.

"What? We were in a hurry." Cagalli defended.

Kisaka just sighed while Flay rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a little green bird landed on Flay's shoulder. "Torii! Torii!"

Cagalli suddenly turned behind her. "Look Athrun, it's Torii!" She said excitedly.

Athrun nodded with a smile. "Yeah..."

"What about Torii?" Flay asked and looked at the guy Cagalli was talking too. "And did you just say Athrun?"

"Yeah, this is the guy who made Torii!" Cagalli turned back to Flay.

"Yes, and not to mention he's the only son of the National Defense Committee Chairman." Flay stated Patrick Zala's position with venom interlacing in it, indeed tension was still lingering between Zaft and EA.

Athrun and the rest of the redcoats in the room felt it too. Cagalli looked back at Athrun and then back at Flay. "Stop that, we're all allies now."

"But of course." Flay said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "By the way, I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Flay Allster, I'm the Vice Foreign Minister of the Eurasian Federation." [7]

Tension rose even higher, Cagalli started to get worried and decided that she cut their conversation here. "Okay, that's enough. Flay we'll talk again when we all get down on Earth."

"Wait!" Flay was able to prevent her from cutting the connection. "I haven't laughed at your scandal yet!"

Hearing that, Cagalli's eyebrow suddenly started twitching. "That's what's so important?" If she didn't get pissed earlier, now she was.

"No, you don't understand!" Flay defended. "The scandal I was talking about wasn't in the three choices you gave earlier."

"What?" Cagalli looked baffled. _What the hell could she be talking about?_

"Well, if you don't remember then let me remind you." Flay smirked before disappearing from the monitor. For a moment they thought they lost connection but it turns out that she played a video.

Suddenly, they all saw a bar where a lot of people were dancing to the beat of Guy Sebastian's 'Who's that girl?' song. Cagalli started to figure out just what kind of scandal Flay was talking about, she looked at Kisaka then at Erica. _Oh, what the hell?_ She decided to just play along, it's not like she can do something about it now and besides, she didn't do anything wrong, right? But that was the problem, she doesn't remember if she did something wrong or just plain crazy!

_So, tell me who's that girl _  
><em>Just walk walk (walk) in the club<em>  
><em>Tell me who's that girl <em>  
><em>Just walk walk (walk) in the club...<em>

_"Hey, peeps! We're here again for another episode of 'Who's that girl?' only here on Flippish TV!" A weird-looking guy wearing big shades was shown on screen. "And as always we're here to check out the hottest girls and get a freaking kiss!"_ [8]

"Oh, no. Please don't let this be..." Kisaka softly muttered a prayer.

There were a lot of sexy girls being caught on camera and almost all of them were dirty dancing in the dark and in such close proximity with a lot of men.

Dearka gulped as he tugged on his collar. "Why is it suddenly so hot in here?" He whispered to himself as his eyes roamed around for the reaction of the other guys in the room and they were all starting to sweat. If Flay said this was Cagalli's scandal then there's a huge possibility that she'd be in this video and who knows what she might have done in it. He looked at Cagalli, for some reason she's still quite poised. She hasn't lost composure at all, so what the hell was in this video? Damn, anticipation was killing them!

Suddenly, the host in the video started talking again.

_"Is that who we think it is?" He said with such malice and perverted body language before cheering. "It's our hot princess!"_

__Tell me who's that girl _  
><em>Just walk walk (walk) in the club<em>  
><em>Just walk walk (walk) in the club<em>  
><em>Just walk walk (walk) in the club...<em>  
><em>

Everyone's eyes were completely locked on the screen when a blonde girl in a little black dress was shown dancing on top of the counter! Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Booyah!" Cagalli suddenly exclaimed. "Sweet princess image down the drain!"

"This isn't something to be proud of, princess Cagalli!" Kisaka erupted. "This is a great disgrace!"

"Pfft! What the hell are you talking about?" Cagalli defended. "Besides, Kira was there too!"

"WHAT?‼" Both Kisaka and Erica were enraged.

True enough, Kira was shown sitting near the counter, drowning himself in a big bottle of Vodka. Athrun's eyes widened and so did the rest of the other eyes watching the same video.

"I can't believe you two did this..." Erica trailed off.

__Tell me who's that girl _  
><em>Just walk walk (walk) in the club<em>  
><em>Tell me who's that girl <em>  
><em>Just walk walk (walk) in the club...<em>_

The host approached the princess and helped her get down from the counter before they turned to the camera. "Princess, do you know what this means?" He asked with a perverted smirk.

"Hell, yeah!" Cagalli was obviously drunk. "It means, I'm the hottest girl here!"

They both laughed. "And do you know what's the other thing that you have to do to be the 'Who's that girl?' of the night?" The host said while running his gaze up and down on her, he was obviously drooling already.

"Of course!" Cagalli laughed as she ran her hands on her hair. "I have to kiss you, right?"

The perverted host was seriously enjoying this. "Sure! If that's what you really want!"

"Game!" Cagalli nodded cheerfully, she was definitely wasted.

"All right! And 3, 2, 1..." The host counted down as he closed his eyes and waited for their lips to meet but they never did. Instead, Princess Cagalli kissed him on his forehead.

"Wooh!" Cagalli cheered for herself, she just trolled him.

"Well, I guess we just can't win them all." The host said and acted resilient, although disappointment was clearly marked on his face. "Still, she's the 'Who's that girl' of the night!"

Everyone cheered as the music went on with people dancing and getting wasted.

__Tell me who's that girl _  
><em>Just walk walk (walk) in the club<em>  
><em>Just walk walk (walk) in the club<em>  
><em>Just walk walk (walk) in the club...<em>_

_After the credits rolled, signaling the end of the episode, they had a little hanging teaser at the end where Kira suddenly pops out of nowhere, his arm rested on the host's shoulders. "Hey, dude..." He was smiling and had composure but everyone could still tell that he was certainly drunk. "You're too close to my sister." He smirked with twitching eyebrows as he dragged the host out of the picture._

_"See yah, later!" Cagalli waved while still dancing. "Whatever your name is..."_

"First, you went missing. Then, there was the assassination attempt. Then, you rejected a proposal with a punch and now this!" Erica held the side of her head.

"And I'm not even half-way my introduction yet." Cagalli laughed.

"Princess Cagalli this is a serious matter!" Kisaka warned, he doesn't know what's so funny in this scandal. "What would your father say?" He asked shaking his head.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we were just partying!" Cagalli slouched on the sofa as Kisaka and Erica approached her for another lecture. "You should've seen what Flay did, she stripped down to her undies!"

"Well, we don't care about her, we care about you." Erica crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, you should. Even if Flay's like that, she's still the only leverage we have over EA." Cagalli then wondered about something. "Come to think of it, that should be a big scandal for her too. But how come it wasn't included in this show?"

"That's because I had it all cut off." Flay popped back into the monitor as the video had already ended.

"Oh, you're still there?" Cagalli wasn't expecting her to care about such things to the extent of having her self removed from something like this. "Why'd you cut it off?"

"I can't make too many scandals right now since I'm in process of making something really really huge." The redhead said with a tone that she was somewhat giving off a warning.

"Really? And what's that?" Cagalli asked. _Does it have something to do with her getting drunk in the middle of hell week?_

"Sorry, Cagz..." Flay gave her a sad smile and for a moment Cagalli strongly felt that there was something wrong. "But you're gonna have to figure it out by yourself." She winked, faking smiles. But Cagalli knew better. However, she lost her line of thinking after what Flay said next.

"By the way, sweet dreams! Keep in mind that you're the reason many guys would be masturbating tonight!" Flay laughed and mocked her. "Toodles!" And the screen went back, she was gone. [9]

"AAAAAHHH‼" Cagalli screamed at the top of her lungs after hearing such things, then she hugged herself. "Why? Oh, God why? Why am I friends with her?‼" She looked at Erica and Kisaka.

"Well, it's just like what you said earlier. Even if she acts like that she's still the only leverage we have over EA." Erica simply stated.

Cagalli shook her head disbelieving her earlier statement herself. "I gotta go drown myself in the toilet." Cagalli went of with such trauma clearly seen on her eyes. Flay was really good in messing with her.

"Looks like, we don't have to lecture her anymore." Kisaka spoke after she closed her bedroom door. Then he turned to the redcoats, some of them still had a hint of pink in their faces. "All right, let's call it a night boys."

* * *

><p>And that's the longest chapter I've ever written so far...^^<p>

This is supposed to be two chapters but I couldn't stop writing...XD

**Fic Facts:**

1.) The Chopard Blue Diamond Ring - It costs 15 million euros, Euros! Not dollars! ($16.26 Million in dollars) This ring puts to shame the Guinness World Record of the most expensive ring, you know that $10.8 million rare pink...X3

2.) There was a scene like that on DNAngel, Daisuke was looking at the rays of the sun in his hands when Riko showed up. I don't know but I really liked that scene...^^

3.) In this fic, Lacus doesn't own Haros but Cagalli does...XD

4.) Seriously, that bouncing piece of scrap metal would often annoy the hell out of me, so I decided to use it as a dodgeball here... It would be cute and a dangerous weapon at the same time! XD

5.) Yeah, I know... I gotta stop watching that Coronavela marathon...XD

6.) No, I'm not shipping them. In case you don't know, my other pairings are KiraLacus and NicolFlay. Don't flame me with your wrong ideas because this fic is just getting stared.

7.) I'm well aware that Flay's nationality is of the Atlantic but in this fic, she'll be from Eurasia.

8.) Let me enlighten you guys. 'Who's that girl?' is a segment program in Flippish wherein they look for hot girls and challenge those girls into kissing them on camera just so they can be the 'Who's that girl?' of the night. And Flippish is a known web channel of scandals and the like in the Philippines.

9.) You guys could just imagine my horror when one of my guy friends told me that there was this certain guy who was doing that because of me. I had nightmares.

03142012


	5. One In A Million

Thanks for the reviews!^^

elgnis rekresreb: How did Athrun find her? Hmmm... Remember when Kisaka said: "For the meantime, let little girls play." And then, Athrun found her in front of a park...^^ Yeah, that's the best I could come up with, thinking no one would dare ask but you did so, there you go...X3 About the pauper... He will make his entrance at about the same time as the frog prince and the prince charming, that means, when they get back to Orb...XD Roughly a chapter away and I'll be done with the introduction, yeah, my intro is taking more than 5 chaps...XD

**Author's Note:**

I'm so happy, you guys liked how I twisted Cagalli's personality...XD I try to keep her in character of course, with just a few crazy quirks here and there...^^

So, if you guys enjoyed what I did to her... Then, just wait 'till you see Kira and Lacus' character's unfold...XD And Athrun too, of course... You guys will find out why he's the 'dark prince'...XD

Also, you have to keep in mind that this fic is "Romance/Angst"... But not, Emo-Angst! This is gonna be Dark-Angst...X3 *hint-hint*

Anyway, someone made me really happy a few days ago... she featured this story in her blog! And she even translated it in Malay! The name on the blog is Alya Kummar and she really made me happy...X3 So, thank you very much for that! I seriously appreciated it...^^

In turn, this update is dedicated to you! Now, read on!

* * *

><p><strong>"Life Is A Fairy Tale"<strong>

**Chapter 5: One In A Million.**

For the second time and on her second day, Princess Cagalli made it to Headlines. Dearka couldn't stop himself from snickering over and over again as he replayed the scenes of the footage in his mind. They were just nine of them this time, since Athrun was summoned by his father to the main Headquarters earlier that morning. Dearka was the first one to arrive in the lobby and he took the opportunity to make sure that everyone else would end up watching the news about that very scandal the moment they entered. He then received a smack at the back of his head for that, but it was all so worth it.

"Stop thinking lewd thoughts, you pervert!" Yzak gave him another smack, this time at the side of his head. The silverhead was obviously trying to give him a concussion.

"I'm not!" Dearka defended, rubbing his head. That was surely gonna leave a mark. "I was just thinking of how amusing it must be to be one of her bodyguards."

"You are one of her bodyguards." Shiho lamely pointed out.

"No, I mean as one of those permanent guys that she has back in Orb." Dearka explained. "They must have such a fun time looking after her and all that crazy stunts she pulls off."

Shinn stretched in his seat, being one of those who were born in Orb he's already used to this or at least, he likes to think that way. "If by fun, you mean chaotic then you're definitely right."

"Well, at least, she remains responsible no matter what crazy stuff she does." Heine crossed his arms over his chest before leaning on the wall near the door.

"Just because she's a princess doesn't mean she's living the life of a fairy tale, you know." Shiho interjected, she's gained so much respect for the princess in such a small amount of time, that even she couldn't believe it herself. "She's practically got the burden of the entire world on her shoulders and I'm sure she knows that because if she didn't, then she wouldn't know how to hold a gun."

With that, they were silenced, that was just too sudden. Sure she was a princess, sure she was beautiful, smart, skillful and fun to be with. But it was also a known fact that she fought in the war as well. She wasn't really much different from them, she just had a lot more to handle and for a while they wondered, how much more she was forced to take.

"I wonder how she does it all, by herself..." Nicol voiced out as he remembered the interview where the princess half-heartedly joked that she became everything.

"That's a good question, remind me to ask her later." A friendly and familiar sweet voice spoke from the doorway, causing all of the occupants of the room to seek the speaker.

"Miss Lacus!" Heine almost shouted as they all scurried into line. They all saluted and Lacus merely giggled at the sight. "Miss Lacus, pardon our intrusion, but why exactly are you here?"

"Well, I was blessed to have the opportunity to join the princess for breakfast." She beamed vibrantly.

"You're joining her for breakfast?" Shinn repeated as if trying to digest what the pink-haired singer's claim.

She nodded sweetly before speaking again. "Miss Lenore and Miss Romina will be joining her too."

"What? My mother?" Nicol gasped, this can't be happening.

"Yes, Nicol. Your mother, me." Romina suddenly appeared from the hallway with such a loving smile, Lenore was standing right close behind her.

Everyone was thrown into confusion and the three ladies immediately took notice of that since it was so obvious.

"Don't worry, boys. We'll just have some girl talk with her, that's all." Lenore assured them, but they all knew very well where this was going—well, no, they actually didn't. But the itching feeling was there and there weren't other reasons that they could think of. _Oh, sweet politics!_

"Now, I know why Athrun's absent today." Dearka whispered to Yzak. There was no doubting it, their blue-haired friend would rather spend time with his strict-to-death father than be put in complete humiliation by his mother.

"I feel sorry for Nicol." Shinn muttered in response.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Cagalli greeted with a big smile, no traces of remembering whatever happened last night. She stood beaming at the nine bodyguards who were all saluting her with great vigor—wait, nine? She immediately searched for the bluenette, not really taking notice of the excess three occupants in the room, which consists of another bluenette who obviously started rejoicing at the sight of a bouncing golden ball beside her. "You guys are missing one person, where's Athrun?"<p>

"He was summoned earlier today by HQ, he'd probably be back a few hours before lunch." Heine informed the princess and he could swore there was a flash of disappointment in her eyes.

"I see." Cagalli nodded to herself as she started to take in what else was inside that room, three ladies. She smiled, one was Lacus and the other two were wives of the council members, she remembered meeting them in the grand luncheon yesterday. She turned to look behind her where Kisaka, Erica, Aisha and Andrew were standing. "I don't remember having appointments before breakfast."

But before Andrew could answer, Lenore already stood smiling in front of her. "We're here to join you for breakfast, princess. It was a bit of in a whim so, I apologize for not announcing our coming." She was obviously excited about this for some reason.

"Ermm, it's all right." Cagalli assured them as she shook the bluenette's hands before turning to the other lady.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your highness." The green-haired lady humbly bowed and Cagalli already knew where Nicol got his meek demeanor from.

"Likewise and please just call me Cagalli." The princess politely answered as they made their way over to the gardens where they would all sit together to have breakfast. Since Cagalli would be dining with the wives of the council members, she couldn't stay hidden in her room anymore and although, they were the only ones there, it remains to be a public area. The nine bodyguards followed shortly after.

"So, where did you get this... uhmm, toy?" Lacus suddenly broke the silence, referring to the bouncing Haro, she's been staring at it the entire time since the princess made her entrance.

"You mean, Haro? Athrun gave him to me yesterday after he found me." Cagalli took Haro in her hands and handed it to Lacus, the two ladies behind them were just all ears.

"This is so cute! I didn't know he could make things like this." Lacus giggled at the sight of a ball flapping it's ear-like wings while saying 'Haro! Haro!' repeatedly.

"Yeah, but it gets really annoying at times. Like, earlier when he woke me up fifteen minutes before my alarm." Cagalli complained, Haro didn't stop bugging her until she got out of bed.

Lacus giggled again as she released Haro to go bouncing off. "I see, so where exactly did you go off to yesterday? I didn't see you anymore after Rey's proposal."

Cagalli stared at her for a while, she didn't seem to put any sarcasm in what she said, but they all knew so well how awkward such a topic was. Regardless, she shrugged it off and answered anyway. "I just for a walk around downtown, haven't been in the Plants before."

Lacus merely nodded, still not showing any signs of whatever's underneath. "Would you like for me to tour you later then?"

The blonde was a bit surprised at the sudden invitation, Lacus was too welcoming and she really liked that but unfortunately she can't. "Thanks for the offer, Lacus. I would really like that but as much as I want to, I'm afraid that I can't. I have a date scheduled for lunch and then a formal meeting with the council afterwards."

"That's too bad, but maybe tomorrow or anytime when you'll be free." Lacus was too hopeful that Cagalli couldn't possibly let her down.

"All right, sure! That'll be fun!" Cagalli would really like to have a casual trip around the Plants and Lacus' company had been very heart-warming.

They finally reached the gardens, the four ladies taking their seats in a round dining table in the middle of the garden. Kisaka, Erica, Aisha and Andrew opted not to join them and sat near them instead. Heine, Martin, Miguel and Rusty on another table. And Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, Nicol and Shinn on another one. They were all starting to get comfortable when Lenore decided to start a simple conversation.

"So, princess. How are you liking your stay here in the Plants so far?" Lenore was sitting directly in front of Cagalli, she actually didn't mean the Plants, but the people in it.

"Well, everyone's been very kind and the Plants is such a beautiful place even if I haven't seen it all yet." Cagalli knew what she really meant and it kinda irked her inside. _They're all the same_.

"That's wonderful!" Lenore didn't much mind that the princess didn't give her the answer she was looking for, she was still glad that the Plants was viewed to be such a beautiful place by someone from Orb and nonetheless, the princess herself. Now she felt even prouder of her husband.

"You'll be staying here for a while, your highness. Won't you miss Orb?" Romina was now the one who asked the question and certainly she can't mean something else or can she?

Cagalli laughed freely. "Well, I don't think I'll be homesick anytime soon. Besides even back in Orb I seldom see my father or brother."

Unexpectedly, silence stretched. Lenore glanced at Romina, slightly glaring. Lacus simply stared at Cagalli and then looked at Romina as everyone else seemed to focus on the green-haired lady. And Romina certainly didn't know what to do, Cagalli was just staring at her too as if daring her to continue the conversation so she did, but what she said was something that no one expected. "What about your boyfriend? Don't you miss your boyfriend?"

Everyone stood shocked, that's just worst!

"Eh?" Was the only thing Lenore managed to let out after hearing Romina's words. "What boyfriend?"

Eight of the bodyguards can't help looking at Nicol's direction as he slapped his forehead, he is _never_ gonna tell his mother anymore stories, _ever!_

Cagalli glanced at Nicol's direction at what he did, she isn't mad though. She sighed, there's no helping it, they're waiting for an answer. She laughed sheepishly. "Well, he isn't really my boyfriend..." She trailed off, hinting that she doesn't want to talk more of it.

Unfortunately, her words only got the interest of everyone in the room. They obviously want to hear more.

Lenore let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, that scared her for a moment. But what she heard next was more than what she was prepared for.

"He and I, can't be together." Cagalli told them the truth, she doesn't wanna hide that fact since they'll figure it out eventually and because she hopes to get out of this mess somehow. She helplessly lowered her head to cover her eyes with her bangs, slightly balling her hands on her lap as she managed to let slip a sad smile.

Lenore, Romina and Lacus didn't know how to react and so did the redcoats, but someone did.

"Well, it's good that she knows that much at least." Erica didn't even bother lowering down her voice, she had already reprimanded the princess of such things a thousand times before and still Cagalli refuses to listen.

"Erica..." Kisaka warned, it wouldn't be wise to disclose such private matters to people of the Plants, especially when they have just started getting to know the other side.

"She's not a child anymore, Kisaka. And we all know the reason behind this visit anyway." Erica glanced at Cagalli, the princess still kept her head down. "Orb won't sent _the_ princess just to escort representatives to Orb after all."

"I knew it, there's no way this was just a simple visit." Miguel whispered to noone in particular but made sure that everyone else in his table heard him.

Lacus didn't enjoy the tension at all and she didn't know what Erica was talking about so she pretended not to hear anything. She turned to Cagalli. "What are you talking about? I truly do not understand much of your circumstance but if you really love him, just talk to your father and I'm sure he'd understand."

If only she knew that it was the King himself who decided to sent the princess there.

But Cagalli didn't voice out any complaints or compliance with what Lacus said, instead she laughed. This girl was too innocent. "It's okay, he's the exact opposite of my ideal guy anyway."

Lacus smiled at the reply, it seems she was already moving on before anything even happened. But a lot of people present thought differently.

"Sour-graping." Heine muttered under his breath and when he saw the questioning looks from his friends, he explained cautiously. "It means, pretending to dislike what you like. Basic Psychology."

Martin frowned and looked at the direction of their commander's table, noone seems to wanna comment about that.

"So, what is your ideal guy?" Lacus asked with a bright smile and excited curiosity, it's a good thing she was present to turn the mood around, she's good at that.

Cagalli smiled, she just got saved from such a dire situation. "Well, I've always wanted someone like my brother." Her eyes twinkled in obvious admiration.

Seeing such a positive turn in their conversation, Lacus suddenly got interested. "Can you tell us more about your brother? How is he like?"

"Well, he's only the personification of the perfect prince charming! He's smart, athletic, talented, handsome and the heir to the throne! Kira's practically the greatest guy in the entire world!" To say that Cagalli was proud of her older brother was already an understatement but what did you expect? Even if he wasn't really any of those things, he was her brother and that made all the difference. "Oh, and I'm sure you guys know that he's a coordinator too, right?"

"Oh, yes. That was made very clear from the start." Lacus nodded in confirmation.

"By the way, why was he made into a coordinator in the first place? And why were you kept as a natural?" Romina already had a good idea for the King's reasons but she wanted to clarify it from the princess herself so she'd grasp a better understanding for the neutral nation.

"Because of Politics." Cagalli's answer shut them all up and just when the atmosphere was turning vibrant already. She didn't mean for it to sound bad and it wasn't really. She hastily continued. "When our parents found out they were having twins, they instantly decided to have one of us a coordinator and the other a natural. Since Kira was the boy and the future heir, he was taken out first for the genetic enhancement. Father thought it would be a good idea for our people to be ruled over by the first coordinator King, it would also do good in promoting peace since our country is near to the Earth Alliance and since we're twins, it won't ever matter what our genetic types were. No matter what happens, we're family, siblings, twins even. And that's how we know, our beliefs can't ever be shaken."

Lenore nodded approvingly. "Very nice."_  
><em>

"That's so wonderful." Lacus clasped her hands together, she was so glad she met the princess and was excited to meet the prince in the future. _They will surely lead the world to peace._

And everyone else couldn't agree more in their minds.

"If I'm not mistaken, you already met him right, Miss Lenore?" Kira told Cagalli so many stories of his misadventures in Coppernicus and he mentioned one time that he once had dinner with the Zala family.

"Oh, yes. But back then we didn't know he was a prince, we just thought he was an ordinary boy." Lenore giggled at the memory, she got along pretty well with the prince, especially when it comes to making fun of her son, Athrun.

"Sorry about that, we meant to keep it a secret." Cagalli politely apologized, hiding things from your friends would hurt them regardless if it was necessary or not.

"Oh, don't worry about it, we completely understand." Lenore waved her apology off, there really was no need for that since Kira and Athrun were such great friends. "Which reminds me, what do you think of Athrun?"

Romina pretended to choke on air, before muttering in a low but audible voice. "Lenore isn't that a bit too forward?"

"Romina, let me remind you that this might be the only chance we'll get. Think about it, we're lucky Eileen doesn't have a son and that Ezalia got stuck in the council meeting." Lenore then abruptly turned to the blonde. "Princess Cagalli, I'm sure you are well aware of other agendas we have in stored considering the formation of United Triumvirate, right?"

"Lucky me." Yzak silently muttered as they continued to listen intently to every word uttered by every woman.

"So this is where it goes after all." Nicol covered his face with both of his hands and lowered his head on the table.

"Now, we know why the ever-so-present Athrun was absent." Dearka snickered, he too actually wanted a chance with the princess but he figured it was better to make way.

Back at the princess's table Cagalli finally gave a brief answer for confirmation, she doesn't like this but she doesn't have much choice. "Yes." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, she knows where this is going and had she known Lenore was gonna be this pushy, she wouldn't have acted so heart-broken earlier.

"Then, I'll ask you again, how do you find Athrun?" Lenore smiled brightly at her, full of confidence with her son. "I'm sure he somehow comes at par with Kira, right?" _If not, even better._

Cagalli laughed, this is so awkward she has to thank Athrun later, his absence made it a little bearable. "Well, he's cool.. uhmm, he's certainly smart if he could make a Haro and err, he must be really skillful if he's a top elite and he's a great guy and all..." She couldn't help stuttering and pausing at the entire sentence and by the time she was finished with what she has to say, she hurriedly added the 'brother factor' to avoid the issue from going further. "But since he's my brother's best friend, then that kinda makes him a brother to me too, right?" She lamely finished with her face was so red due to embarrassment, it's true that Athrun had been nothing but good to her, still, wasn't it to early to talk about things like this?

Lenore didn't mutter a single word after that and so, Romina took her turn. "What about Nicol?"

Cagalli forced a laugh again, she glanced at Nicol's table where the green-haired pianist was seemingly trying to sink into his chair. "Uhmm, well Nicol's like the little brother that I never had.. So, can we please talk about this some other time, I think he's about to pee in his pants." She gave an apologetic smile to the direction of the lad and laughed sheepishly for using such an expression.

Lenore sighed in defeat, but this wasn't over yet. "All right then, we'll save this talk later when Athrun's here and then, you won't be able to say no."

Cagalli didn't comment anymore, she just smiled, trying to stop herself from gritting her teeth. _I know Athrun's all that, but why does his mother have to be so confident about it?_

"Speaking of saying 'no', I was just curious why you had to reject Rey like that?" Romina brought yet another dreadful topic. Is she honestly naive or are all this intended?

"Oh yes, that's right. What did he do that made you hit him?" Lenore asked as she remembered seeing Cagalli punch Rey, noone actually had a clue as to why she did that, since noone knew what they talked about. Rey didn't say a word and quickly left after that too.

Dearka, Shinn and most of the guys turned to the direction of the princess, they were obviously curious too and even Andrew and Aisha. As for Kisaka and Erica, they can only guess.

"Uhmm, well..." Cagalli looked grimly at her lap. _It's only because you're the princess. _She heard him again, saying the things she didn't want to hear. "I am worthless, if I wasn't the princess."

Lacus felt her jaw drop, did her voice just break? She searched for her eyes, there's something dreadful behind those golden orbs. "What do you mean?"

Cagalli chuckled bitterly then looked away. "It's Politics and he didn't even deny it."

Lenore narrowed her eyes, it made perfect sense. If it was her in the princess's position, she would've done more than that. "I see."

Romina finding nothing to say again, desperately shifted the topic again. "So... do you often have scandals like this?"

Okay, that does it! Romina meant to ask such questions but what did she meant by that? The rejection punch or the bar kiss? "Well, my brother always told me that I can do anything I want, granted that I'll be responsible for them no matter what consequences they may make."

"That's great, I wish I could be anything too." Lacus is really starting to develop admiration for the prince because it seems that everything that the princess is, was his upbringing.

"Yeah, Kira always said that if you've gone tired of living your life, just take a break then get back to it when you feel better, that way you wouldn't be pushed to your limits and you won't lose yourself. He has a really wonderful mindset. He's always been beyond everyone else..." Cagalli trailed off. Technically, it was Kira who brought her up, considering their father's demanding job and that's why she was so sad when Kira left to study in Coppernicus back then. But she never said anything about it, she knew Kira needed his freedom too, she just couldn't be selfish. _He can't be there all the time._

"The prince sounds like such a great man, if he was your standard then why did you say that your boyfriend was his exact opposite?" Romina was really just curious, it's as if Cagalli's saying that her boyfriend or whatever is not a great man? But seriously, why did she had to bring that topic back?

Cagalli smiled sadly. "Well, he isn't good-looking like Kira, he doesn't have impact at all. He isn't knowledgeable either since he couldn't even attend highschool. Unlike Kira, he isn't rich, he doesn't have anything, he's just an ordinary orphaned boy who works hard everyday in a farm to have something to eat."

"The princess and the pauper, huh?" Lenore didn't know what it was but there was definitely something there, she felt a little disappointed. If the princess preferred a guy like that against her ideal brother then what chances does Athrun have?

Cagalli chuckled slightly at the term, she expected them to give a more exaggerated reaction than that, like what Erica always gives her. Maybe, she should make things clearer. "That's right, I'm the princess. Having said that, it also meant that I have everything. Power, influence, wealth, skill, probably beauty. Ever since I was young I have been showered with all the most beautiful, most expensive and rarest things. I practically live my life with the entire world offered in a golden platter." She paused, looking at the expressions of the people in front of her. "And it's because I have everything that I don't need anyone to offer me anything more."

The three ladies in front of her could only stare in awe, so this is what it means to be the princess.

"I chose a guy like him because I didn't need anything more, I just wanted someone who could stand beside me through everything for the rest of my life." The princess continued. Just when her eyes were starting to show a twinkle, it disappeared instantly. She has ideals and she will hold onto them, while she still can. "But he won't be that man, not for long."

"Is it really that impossible?" Lacus couldn't help asking, this was a little heart-breaking.

"No, not really but even if I wasn't a princess, he won't be that man, he can't be." Cagalli heaved a deed breath. _That man isn't strong enough, he can't save me—not that I need saving but... yeah, I guess I probably do._

"You don't love him?" Lenore clarified, this is turning out to be more complex than it seems.

"I don't know." Cagalli didn't wanna say it like that, but she knows that there's something there, she just doesn't know what. She continued, she might as well say this. "But he doesn't know that I'm the princess."

"You didn't tell him?" Romina questioned. "Why?"

"I don't know but that might be my selfishness acting up again." Cagalli joked but the truth was that, she just wanted to be like an ordinary girl too, maybe just a little guilty pleasure?

"That sounds so depressing but I'm sure you'll find the man for you." Lacus chose to express optimism, it was the only thing she could do and offer.

Cagalli chuckled and joked. "Not if he finds me first."

With that, that the atmosphere lightened up a bit as they carried on with finishing breakfast, they can't possibly dawdle all day. And it didn't take long for them to get back to their own agendas. Cagalli still has a lot to do for the day, she still has to go on a date with Shinn's little sister and she's actually looking forward to it, that should be a nice breather. Also, she has a meeting with the council after lunch. _I wonder how that will end up. _She thought to herself as she walked back into her room to get ready for the said date.

* * *

><p>The nine redcoats were again told to wait in the lounge, as soon as the princess gets ready, they'll head over to the studio before going to the set where the princess will be dating Shinn's sister. This day seems to be pretty normal compared to yesterday's, then again, maybe they're only starting to get used to her.<p>

"So it seems, we learned a lot of new things about the princess." Dearka stretched his arms before comfortably slouching in his seat.

"Yeah, that she's somewhat realistic about her ideals, which is a good point since it means she won't blindly chase after fantasies." Martin voiced out.

"Still, that's some lucky bastard... that pauper dude." Rusty commented as they remembered bits of everything that was talked about through the entire time.

"I wonder what he's like." Nicol thought that there should be something other than being ordinary that the princess liked about that guy.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal not the princess but Athrun, he just made it back and right on time. He looked deep in thought, almost absent-minded as if lost in his own world. They all started wondering but it was Dearka who broke the ice.

"Well, it's good that you finally came back to join us." Dearka greeted as he slapped Athrun on the back. "And with such a good timing too, your mom just left."

"My mom?" He stared blankly at Dearka, clearly not receiving the message.

"Uhh, yeah... She joined the princess for breakfast, along with Miss Romina and Miss Lacus." Dearka held himself back from making fun at the dumbfounded expression on the bluenette's face.

"I see." Now Athrun looked grim.

"You should've been here, Athrun." Miguel smirked at him. "We would've had more fun making fun of you instead of Nicol."

Shinn and Rusty laughed at that but Nicol just turned red again.

"Which reminds me, you just got friend-zoned by the princess! Congratulations!" Dearka laughed, forgetting that Athrun doesn't seem to be in the mood.

"That wasn't even funny Dearka and Athrun isn't even interested." Nicol recovered and covered for Athrun. Then, turned to the bluenette to change the topic. "By the way, what did you talk about with your father?"

Athrun sighed, remembering how awkward things turned out. "The council has made their decision, I'll be engaged to the princess."

So much for being friend-zoned.

* * *

><p>So, yeah... Just thought I'd mention this, the title works for four persons, the princess, the pauper and the lucky dark knight and little sister...^^<p>

By the way, just bear with me for a little longer guys, I'm almost done with the intro... Lol!

**Author's Note:**

For those who don't know yet, I've entered this story in a contest in wattpad. Same pen name, same avatar, same title, same plot but different characters and settings.

Please vote for my other stories there! Like what I said in my other fic, our dreams aren't dead and we can only catch it if we chase it, so please help me!

Who knows, maybe this can be an anime someday... Lol!

Thanks to everyone who already voted for me and to those who will vote for me, thanks in advance!^^

05072012


	6. Taking Flight

Thanks for the reviews!^^

By the way, guys... Just wanna clear something out, I said that this will be Dark-Angst, not tragedy. Lol...XD

So relax, with me as the writer, stories can only have a happy endings...^^

And to those who said I took long in updating this one, that's actually because I had to finish my other fic, 'Love or something like it'.

Anyway, for those of you who read that, I am so sorry! I know I said I'll publish the sequel on Cagalli's birthday and all, but as I thought, I don't think I can publish it at all. I can't seem to force myself to write it because this fic is all that my mind can occupy right now...XD Although, I still think I'll publish that plot, whether it be the sequel or not is still undecided, so yeah... I will announce any progress on that if there'd be any...XD

Now, back to this fic!^^

* * *

><p><strong>"Life Is A Fairy Tale"<strong>

**Chapter 6: Taking Flight.**

"So, I'm guessing she doesn't know." Shiho was the one who clarified, all ten redcoats stood there stunned over the latest news.

As it turns out, the other arrangements planned out between Orb and the Plants consist of the princess marrying into the council which means with one of the council members sons. Of course, the Plants isn't the only one with the chance, the Earth's Alliance gets to have that same priviledge, the only difference is that they get to have the prince marry into the federation.

Considering the genetic types of Orb's royal twins, it made perfect sense that the natural princess would be the one to marry into a coordinator nation and the coordinator prince would marry into the natural nation, that way the balance is kept and discriminations against one's race could be abolished.

Also, with this kind of set-up neither side would get advantage since both of them would have leverage over Orb and the other way around.

"It isn't final yet and further announcements would be made during the summit." Athrun explained, rubbing the side of his forehead, a headache threatening to occur.

"That means, it still can be changed, right?" Dearka asked with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it, Dearka. I prefer we all prefer Athrun over you." Miguel commented with such a deadpanned expression and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You guys are so mean!" Dearka humphed and turned to his back.

"So, are you gonna tell the princess?" Shiho asked, as a woman she could only symphatize and it bothers her that Cagalli doesn't know anything about it, the decision was just made shortly before Athrun returned.

"I believe it wouldn't be necessarry, nothing is final yet until the summit." Athrun walked over to the couch and collapsed there. "Besides, it would be quite awkward if the news woud come from me and we wouldn't want her to start acting weird, especially since we all know she has a boyfriend."

"For some reason that kinda sounded a bit bitter." Rusty muttered aloud with a snicker and Athrun only glared at him.

"Wait, then that means Rey was trying to...?" Nicol trailed off with a realization.

Athrun nodded. "It seems, Commisioner Drandal wanted to get to her first that time."

"Geez, no wonder princess Cagalli punched Rey, she isn't stupid to not know that." Martin added while shaking his head disapprovingly.

"But that wasn't Rey's fault either, he was obviously forced into it." Shinn defended, he's been friends with Rey since military school and they were together in a team before he got assigned for this current mission.

"Yeah, but still." Martin decided to let it go.

"In any case, none of you guys are to speak regarding this matter to the princess, things can still change after all." Athrun reminded them and it was also proper protocol.

"Don't worry about it, noone has the guts and it's a pretty sensitive issue." Heine spoke, finally concluding the discussion.

* * *

><p>After attending the briefing on the studio, they finally arrived at the set. The production chose the venue to be at a park in the middle of the shopping center, it was crowded place but it also had the perfect ambiance for a date—or in this, case a girl's day out. Upon exiting the van the princess started to take in the surroundings, it reminded her of Orb. She was then immediately led into a group of production staff where she would be told about a few more things, leaving the group of bodyguards to themselves.<p>

Shinn on the other hand, couldn't stop his eyes from scanning the people around the vicinity, he was looking for his little sister who luckily got the chance to spent the day with the princess. He got the chance to talk to her over the phone last night but they didn't get to talk much. Also, she was so excited that she kept on screaming on his ear and he didn't really understand anything because of that. He sighed, he just hopes she wouldn't do anything troublesome.

"Big bother!" A childish voice called up to one of them and when they turned, there she was. Running to their direction wearing a sundress and her hair in ribbons, she was smiling brigthly.

"Does she normally call you that?" Dearka snickered but Shinn was far too happy to take notice.

"Mayu!" Shinn called with a big smile, this was the first time in a long time that he's seeing his little sister again.

Mayu jumped in his arms and he spun her around before both of them erupted in laughter. "I missed you!"

"Yeah, me too!" Shinn placed her down and held her hand as he guided her to introduce her to his friends. "Guys, this is my sister, Mayu."

"Hi!" She waved at them all.

Nicol was the one to take the initiative among the guys. "Nice to meet you, Mayu. I'm—"

But she cut him shortly. "Wait! Let me guess who you guys are, based on everything that Shinn told me about you guys."

"All right, then." Nicol easily agreed to it since it would be amusing, or so they thought.

Mayu nodded and stared at Nicol, he shouldn't have been the first to approach her. "Green hair, you must be the wimpy pianist, Nicol Amalfi."

Everyone's jaw dropped and Nicol was so shocked, he couldn't utter a word. He just stared at Mayu and then at Shinn when he smacked his forehead.

The little girl then turned to Dearka. "Blonde hair and tanned skin, you're Dearka Elsman, the perverted bastard."

And she went on and on, one after another until they were all insulted.

"The guy that has white hair which looks like a wig, you're Yzak Joule, the grumpy old man." A nerve throbbed.

"The only lady on the team, Shiho Hahnenfuss, the menopausal grandma." Another nerve throbbed.

"The other blonde who's not tanned, Miguel Aiman, Shinn says you only act cool but you're like a maniac when fighting."

"The guy with orange hair who has no bangs, Martin DaCosta, the completely useless moron." He gasped.

"The other orange-haired guy with bangs, Rusty Mackensie, Shinn says you're so plain that you were only made for the background."

"Another guy with orange hair that reaches under his earlobes, Heine Westenfluss, the one who acts like he's gay sometimes."

"And lastly, the blue-haired guy, Athrun Zala. Shinn says you don't act gay but you look completely like a girl and he's right!" Mayu concluded her litany of insults and every single person making up the team could only glare at Shinn. How dare he say those things to his little sister and let her say it to their faces? He is going to pay for this, dearly.

But before Yzak could race up to Shinn to strangle him, Princess Cagalli came to view. "What's wrong? You guys are emitting this really deadly aura."

"Not a thing, princess Cagalli. This is Mayu, by the way, Shinn's little sister. Would you mind getting her to the production so she could get ready?" Rusty pushed Mayu a little so she would be facing the princess herself.

"AAAHHHHH?" She suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs and for God knows how long. "OH MY GOD! It's really you!"

Cagalli and everyone else uncovered her ears when Mayu started gasping for air. She chuckled awkwardly. "In the flesh."

"I can die now." Mayu muttered aloud as tears started brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, no, Don't cry! We're supposed to have a blast today, let's go!" Cagalli took her by the hand and went towards a van where Mayu would be given instructions.

"I'll leave her in your hands, princess!" Shinn called back to them and when Cagalli smiled back at him, he nodded.

Then, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Yzak's.

* * *

><p>Princess Cagalli sat uncomfortably with Mayu on a table inside an expensive-looking café. The food, place and people were great and all, but the real source of her discomfort were the things she and Mayu had to put up with. There were big lights and cameras all around them, there were a lot of bystanders watching and taking pictures of the scene. Also, they were told to read scripts.<p>

What the hell is this, a movie? Cagalli couldn't believe this, it was supposed to be Mayu's day, but the little girl has done nothing but struggle in memorizing her lines and trying to act accordingly to whatever the director wanted. She looked at the girl in front of her, Mayu was so embarrassed due to a lot of people watching them and yet she still tries to look happy for the camera.

"This is our last attempt on taking this scene, if you can't do it right ,we're moving on." The director shouted over the megaphone, only humiliating Mayu even more.

That's it! Shinn was so mad, he can't believe these people were ridiculing her sister, he was about to march up to the director when Athrun stopped him. "I'm taking my sister out of here now!" He hissed.

"No need, princess Cagalli's up to something." Athrun calmly pointed back to the direction of the two girls, where Cagalli was talking to the director. Then she went back to Mayu and took the little girl by the hand with her towards the comfort room. "Stay here, I'll talk to them."

But Cagalli didn't go into the comfort room, they merely passed it. She led Mayu inside a nearby van and took a few articles of clothing from a rack. "Here, wear this." The princess instructed as she gave Mayu an over-sized coat and placed a cap on her head.

"What are you planning?" Mayu asked but Cagalli only winked at her.

"We're gonna have fun." The princess said casually as she wore a coat and a cap, slipping her hair into it.

"You're gonna make a run for it? Again." A voice suddenly interrupted from behind.

"Athrun!" Cagalli turned to him. "Please let me go again, I can't stand anymore of their stupid demands! This day is supposed to be for Mayu, not any of their whatever! I promise we'll come back in time for the council meeting, so please..."

Athrun looked grim in thought, but how could he say no? She was his fianceé after all, even if she doesn't know it yet. He sighed, he was probably gonna regret this later but what the heck. "All right, just make sure you don't get discovered and get back in time. I'll cover for you." He would trust her, she was the most capable woman he's ever met anyway.

Cagalli gasped in surprise, she didn't think he would allow her. "Thank you so much, Athrun! You're the best! I promise we won't take long." She hugged him in gratitude and turned to Mayu when Athrun held her by the arm.

"Wait, I think you'll need a ride." He smirked mischievously and for a moment back there, Cagalli thought her heart skipped a beat. She ignored it though and just followed after the guy holding her by the hand.

He led the two girls in an open parking lot and looked for a car, he saw a plain-looking one and thought it would be good enough. Luckily, the driver was just on his way out. He was about to approach the driver when Cagalli tugged on his sleeve.

"I think I'd rather go on that one." But Cagalli didn't point at another car, instead she was pointing at a motorcycle.

Athrun stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've ridden one. Don't worry, I can handle myself." Cagalli knows she's already going far, the guy was already prepared to cover for her after all. But she just can't help it.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about Mayu." Athrun then turned to Shinn's little sister.

"Oh, don't worry about me, my brother always takes me in his motorbike." Mayu was actually glad to be given this chance, she was gonna runaway with the princess!

Athrun could only sigh again. "All right, but that's if they'll lend it to us." He wasn't scared to talk to strangers but the guys hanging around the parked motorbikes didn't look very friendly. It's a good thing he was wearing his uniform, but that'll risk his position too. "Stay here."

He approached the the six men joking around among themselves, he was very cautious, he can't just say that the princess of Orb wants to ride a motorbike.

Cagalli and Mayu watched intently as Athrun excused himself to call the attention of the six older men, the negotiation didn't seem effective though, they were encircling Athrun. "Hes not gonna get beaten up, is he?" Mayu asked.

"No way, he's a top elite." Cagalli then took notice of Athrun taking something out of his pocket, probably his wallet. Then he handed a card to one of the thugs and in exchange, he was given the keys.

After that, he seemed to thanks the six men and took one of the motorbikes with him towards the girls' direction. "Here, I bought it so we don't have to worry about returning it."

"Bought it? But you only gave him a card." Cagalli pondered.

"Ahh, yeah. A credit card." He laughed sheepishly.

"What? You gave him a credit card! What if he abuses it?" Cagalli couldn't believe it. For a guy like Athrun, he would probably have one of those cards that doesn't have a credit limit and it has his name!

"It's fine, I'll have it deactivated later." He smiled at her, handing her the keys and a helmet. Then, he turned to Mayu to help her put on the helmet.

"All right, if you say so." Cagalli didn't think much of it anymore.

They hopped on, Mayu hugging Cagalli from her back.

"Just be careful and get back on time." Athrun reminded her again.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks and I'll see you later." Cagalli beamed and then they were off.

Athrun sighed yet again and walked his way back to the set. When he got there, he immediately noticed the production staff panicking, but he didn't care much about them. He searched for his team and joined them when he found them standing across the street.

"Well...?" Shinn walked up to him.

"Well, what?" Athrun walked past him to sit on a nearby bench.

"Where are they?" Shinn asked, standing in front of him.

Athrun shrugged. "They got away."

"WHAT?" Shinn and Yzak almost spat on his face.

Athrun glared at them before sighing yet again. "Don't worry, the princess has Haro inside her bag..." He trailed off as he watched their commander make their way over to them.

"And it has a tracking device in it."

* * *

><p>"Even so, why the hell did you let her go?" It was Kisaka's turn to reprimand him after Andrew, they were back in the hotel since the shoot can't possibly go anywhere with the princess missing.<p>

The director and the rest of the production staff were all agitated but there was nothing more they can do, the princess's segment in some shows are gonna have to be cancelled, how were they supposed to cope with the fans? But who cares about them, the problem that our soldiers have now is, if the princess would get back in time.

"You said let her go every once in a while." Athrun retorted, he didn't mind a little scolding, he was her fiancé after all.

"I said 'every once in a while', not all the time!" Kisaka retorted back, how many times has the princess runaway already? And it was only her second day!

Athrun grimaced, he has a point since this was already the third time. "In that case, do you want to find her now? There's a tracking device inside Haro, I made it so we always know where she is, even if we don't go look for her."

"Wow, really? I'm surprised you thought that far ahead." Erica can't help commenting, there must be something going on here.

"Yes and I'm taking the entire responsibility for this, so you need not bother the princess when she gets back." Athrun spoke with finality, it wasn't just challenging them, it was more of commanding them.

"Well, you should." Andrew retorted, his arms crossed over his chest. It's a good thing Athrun was responsible, that way he as their commander don't have to come up with false reports just to cover.

"Wait a minute, are we not knowing something here?" Erica finally voiced out, she turned to the rest of the bodyguards behind her and then turned to look back at Athrun. "Why are you doing this? And how did you even have the guts to do so?"

Athrun's eyes slightly widened but he recovered fast, unfortunately he ended up looking away.

"What's going on?" Kisaka looked at both Andrew and Aisha but they didn't seem to have the answer, so he turned to Athrun just like Erica.

"Don't tell me you're..." Erica trailed off as realization hit her, Athrun kept his gaze away. "I see, so the council has already made a decision and to think they chose you."

"Erica, you can't mean..." Aisha gasped and looked at Athrun with such disbelief, she didn't think it would happen so soon.

"Well, aren't you the lucky bastard." Andrew smirked, it wasn't hard to figure out since they also knew of the other agendas, then turned his attention to Kisaka and Erica. "I guess, that solves the problem."

Kisaka sighed, who would've known things would turn out like this. "Have you told her about it?"

"No, father said I shouldn't and just leave it until things are made official in the summit." Athrun was now able to look back at them, slowly recovering and hoping that they wouldn't start teasing.

"Good." Kisaka nodded and seemed deep in thought. Then, he looked over the the rest of the redcoats and instructed them. "The rest of you too, don't say a thing."

"Roger." Heine was the one who answered and the rest saluted.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching the door and true to her word, the princess made it back in time. "We're back!" She cheerfully greeted them as she opened the door to reveal herself and Mayu.

"Shinn, look what I bought you." Mayu ran straight to Shinn, but before she could show him what was inside her plastic bag, Haro bounced out of there.

"So, that's where he went." Cagalli laughed and looked at Athrun but when she met his gaze, he quickly looked away. She wondered why but didn't say a thing. She was also expecting Kisaka and especially Erica to immediately yell at her for what she did but Athrun seems to have explained it to them since they didn't, she has to thank him again later.

"Princess Cagalli, let's get you freshen up, the meeting with the council is already in thirty minutes." Aisha was the first to approach her and she let her lead the way.

Cagalli glanced back at Athrun as she followed behind Aisha, she was just in time to catch him returning his gaze at her, she smiled at him then the doors closed.

* * *

><p>Finally, they made it to the parliament, the time has come for the council meeting. The bodyguards had to separate from the princess as they were told to take their positions on the second floor, overlooking the big conference table where all the members of the council would be occupying. On their way to their posts, they came across a familiar face. Commander Rau La Creuset was the captain of Athrun, Nicol, Dearka and Yzak's fleet before they were called for this assignment.<p>

"Long time no see, boys." Rau greeted with a smirk.

"Commander!" The four boys lined up to salute him.

Rau saluted back and was in the mood for a joke. "Did you boys miss me?"

"Never." Dearka and Nicol laughed while Yzak could only roll his eyes. Athrun merely shook his head as he chuckled at such response but said nothing to prove otherwise.

"I knew you'd enjoy the laid-back Commander Waldfelt, though I hope you'd still come back to my fleet because I need my pilots." Rau was surprisingly somewhat happy today, normally he'd be the strict-to-the-core type. Maybe, it's because they're not under his supervision right now.

"Well, let's just hope this assignment lasts longer." Dearka joked as they broke off the line and started relaxing.

"It might actually do." Rau called their attention again, this time including the other redcoats who doesn't belong to his team. "Next week, we'll all be escorting the princess back to Orb and the representatives to the Summit, details will be provided at the briefing and heads up, we might bump into long-time enemies when we get there."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yzak frowned, he was not the pacifist type.

"It's the World Summit, of course the other side would be attending as well." Rau's voice sounded like his old self now, sarcastic and cold.

Most of the people in the room felt the change in the atmosphere, they have been fighting all their lives against those people only to accept a treaty with them? The Earth's Alliance was never a pleasant topic for the soldiers of Zaft, that was given but now, things are changing and as much as time would want to stand still, the world will continue to move. There's no helping it, they might as well try acting civil towards the other side since they all want peace anyway.

"I hope Orb knows what they're doing." Rau finished as he walked over the glass balcony of the second floor, he watched as the members of the council slowly occupied the twelve seats for the start of the meeting. "So, how is she?"

"The princess of Orb?" Nicol clarified.

"She's been very unpredictable and extreme." Dearka smirked and gave Athrun a glance as a certain princess entered the hall to take her seat in front of the entire council, all eyes were on her.

"If I was in her position, I'd be scared to death." Martin lamely commented as stared at the princess's face, looking for even a trace of intimidation but there was none, Cagalli sat proud and dignified all on her own.

"Yeah, she's just too brave for her own good." Rusty replied, it didn't much matter to them if there was a commander in the room, they weren't under him after all.

With the formal opening words, everyone fell silent and the meeting begun. Typically, plans for the United Triumvirate were discussed first, laying out the preparations and the things that the chosen representatives would have to get ready for. Princess Cagalli only proved to be quite professional, she answered every query smoothly and with such insight.

She didn't use fancy words, she just spoke normally but with royal air, proves that big words are unnecessary if the recipients of the message wouldn't understand it. Not that she thinks the council couldn't comprehend, rather she just didn't see any reason to try impressing them with words, she didn't need to.

The meeting was already half-way when tension started to rise and just as everyone anticipated, an argument was bound to erupt.

It all started when National Defense Committee Chair, Patrick Zala, made a snide remark about not wanting his people reverting back to being mere monkeys. But instead of fearing, the princess of Orb merely smiled a daunting smile, as if challenging the man. "I hope you only meant your own ancestry, Chairman."

Audible gasps were heard from every direction, how dare she?

"Please, tell me she did not just say that." Shinn stood from his chair as well as most of the people in the audience.

"Hate to break it to you, but she did." Dearka stood beside him.

"I told you not to tell me!" Shinn retorted, fearing for the princess.

Athrun, however, was stunned speechless. He just stared at her, she didn't even give much as a flinch after the things she said. Granted, it was the Chairman who started it but she didn't have to retort, much less remain unfazed.

"Orb is a very religious country, people there find it more pleasant to think of the human race as degenerated Angels rather than elevated apes. Having said so, Coordinators do not succeed after Homo Sapiens, it is not a new breed of humans. So logically, Genetic type is actually just as simple as Blood type, I don't even really understand what the big deal is. Besides, it is not an unbeknownst fact that third-generation coordinators exhibit lack of fertility, which doesn't necessarily mean a flaw in genetic engineering, rather a mere case of potency lost due to the over-use of—" She abruptly stopped herself and looked around her. "Am I drifting too far?"

Patrick chuckled slightly. "I'm surprised you'd turn the topic around like that and who knew you'd be so knowledgeable about matters concerning genetic engineering."

"I wanted to be a doctor when I was a kid, unfortunately I became the military's Commander-in-Chief instead." Cagalli lied, but she could never bring herself to tell the truth of how she knew, that would put Kira's and her position in jeopardy.

"I see, well then, please just pardon my rudeness earlier and if you don't mind, I'd like to hear more about this logic you speak of regarding Genetic types." Patrick leaned back in his chair as he watched her intently, the rest of the Chairpersons also decided to just listen, intrigued of how she turned the insult into the biology of Coordinators and amused of the fact that they felt no anger with the things she said.

Cagalli released the breath she didn't know she was holding and wondered just how much longer she could prolong her front. She gulped. "Well, growing up in Orb where discrimination of genetic types is a taboo, we always took it as a part of indivuduality and never saw it as a reason to wanna eliminate the other side. Genetic type, blood type, skin tone, eye and hair color, all of which are nothing more but basic human difference."

She looked at Patrick squarely. "I am of higher class than you because you're only a type 'O', should I shoot you now?"

For the second time, gasps filled the room. Sure it was a bit forward and offending but everyone knew what she meant because that's how they looked at it, they were coordinators after all.

She looked towards Chairperson Tad Elsman and took a few steps to stand in front of him. "My skin is fairer than yours, that makes my kind superior from yours."

Then, she turned to the person sitting beside him, to Chairwoman Ezalia Joule. "We are both women, working hard to empowering femininity. We don't need these men." Pertaining to every single man on the table, stressing on the word.

Ezalia's eyes widened as she gasped a little before shaking her head with a chuckle.

Cagalli then walked up to Chairman Siegel Clyne. "And we're both blondes, let's rid this world of those horrid redheads." She shook her fist mockingly and smiled at them before walking back to her seat.

"I'm well aware that things of the war wouldn't be forgotten, they shouldn't be. Since it was those things that drove up to doing the things we did and it's what keeps us in going on with what we are doing now. But in the least, we should be able to forgive so we could move on and somehow, be deserving of what we have now." She sighed, she was never the one for speeches but hoped that she got through to them anyway.

Chairman Gilbert Durandal nodded his head in clear understanding, she couldn't have explained it more plainly. "We understand then, we will consider everything thoroughly before we make our decision regarding all matters of the United Triumvirate."

Durandal was about to motion for the adjournment of the meeting when Princess Cagalli suddenly spoke. "War is young men dying and old men talking." She caught a lot of people off-guard with that.

"That's what an old man told me once and throughout everything that's what I've always believed as well." She looked at everyone and searched for their reactions. "Please, this time around, prove us otherwise."

* * *

><p>Cagalli splashed water all over her face, the meeting was dreadful and she will have to experience something like that again tomorrow. She sighed, picking up a towel and lightly wiped her face. She was in her hotel suite bathroom now, she still has a few appointments for later and she wondered just how much more she could take. Suddenly, she heard a scratching paper sound, she immediately exited the bathroom only to see a piece of paper fall from the fax machine.<p>

She read it without thinking and then, she heard a knock.

"Hello, princess Cagalli." Mayu greeted her upon opening the door.

"Hey, Mayu. What are you still doing here?" She motioned for the little girl to sit on the bed as she folded the paper and shoved it in her pocket.

"I just wanted to spend my remaining time here with you, I'm being sent home before dinner." The brown-haired girl smiled before rolling on the bed as she toyed with Haro.

"You really like Haro, don't you?" An idea popped into Cagalli's mind.

"Oh, yes! I love him very much!" She threw Haro in the air and caught it, repeating this play again and again.

"Tell you what, you can borrow Haro for a while but make sure you return it to me, okay?" Cagalli then walked over to grab the coat and the cap that she used earlier with Mayu.

"Are you going somewhere?" Mayu innocently asked, placing down Haro on the bed and letting it roll towards the direction of the princess.

Cagalli turned to her, placed a finger in front of her mouth and winked.

* * *

><p>Lenore couldn't stop laughing at the things she witnessed a while ago, the princess completely out-witted her husband. She, Romina and Lacus chose to share the room where Kisaka, Erica, Aisha and Andrew were in earlier. They all witnessed everything and up to now still couldn't believe that the princess was far too much for even the council members to handle.<p>

"It isn't even that funny, dear." Patrick frowned at his wife, then turned to look at his son, standing behind Lenore. "Athrun does not resemble the least bit of a monkey."

Lenore laughed louder. "That's because he inherited _my_ genes."

"Mother..." Athrun sweat-dropped, only his mother could fool around with his father like this. Then again, the princess completely ridiculed him earlier too.

Patrick let out an exasperated sigh. "She has a lot to learn on how to act accordingly in certain situations."

"But you were the one who started it, dear." Lenore continued to giggle to herself due to much amusement, she was gonna have fun tonight.

The family of three were inside a private lounge, passing time while waiting for dinner. A banquet was arranged in the very hotel where the princess was staying at, they were all planning to dine together with her. Also, to discuss a few matters that couldn't be discussed in the open meeting.

Out of the blue, they heard a knock. Athrun opened the door only to meet Shinn.

"Something wrong?" Athrun asked upon seeing his disheveled state.

"The princess is missing again!" Shinn yelled at Athrun's face as he continued to gasp. "And this is the fourth time already!"

Athrun quickly looked back at his parents and nodded to his father before running out the door with Shinn. When they got to the princess's room, they saw everyone else there. Kisaka, Erica, Aisha and Andrew were also present.

"I think now is the time to put that tracking device into some good use!" Andrew motioned into a table where a laptop was placed by Heine, they seemed to have prepared for everything already.

Athrun took out his phone from his pocket and linked it into the laptop through attachment of wires. He then proceeded in tracing the transmitter inside Haro and when the results were out, they could only look at Shinn.

"She's in your room?" Andrew raised an eyebrow as everyone else glared at Shinn.

"What? No way! Why the hell would she even be there?" The ruby-eyed soldier glared at all of them back in defiance.

Athrun was the one to tale the initiative this time, running out the door towards the direction of Shinn's room, everyone else ran after him. He knocked and then banged the door open but what they found inside was not what they were expecting.

"Haro! Haro!" The golden ball bounced up and down in front of Athrun as he surveyed the room and the rest of the guys following inside.

"What is everyone doing here?" Mayu came out from the walk-in closet, carrying her bag and a lot of other stuff she bought during her trip with the princess.

Shinn approached his sister and held her by the shoulders. "Mayu? What are you still doing here—"

"Where is princess Cagalli?" Athrun asked straightforwardly, cutting Shinn off.

"Eh?" Mayu blinked several times before taking in their expressions and realizing she had to tell the truth. "She said, she'll go home."

Everyone's eyes widened, what the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Did she say anything else?" Shinn almost shook her.

"Uhmm, well... She told me to make sure I return Haro to her." Mayu answered honestly, but she didn't know if the princess meant any other things besides that.

Shinn sighed and looked back at Athrun as Haro bounced towards him, the bluenette held it for a while before letting it bounce off again.

"She knew." Andrew commented, pertaining to the tracking device installed inside Haro.

Athrun turned to leave. "Goes to show she isn't Orb's Commander-in-Chief for nothing."

* * *

><p>Ugh, finally...XD<p>

Next update, will be the last for the intro. We're heading to Orb! I'm so excited...X3

And Happy Mother's Day!^^

05122012


	7. The Land Of Peace

Thanks for the reviews!^^

falconrukichi: No, you misunderstood. Cagalli doesn't know she's supposed to be engaged to Athrun, what she knew was that there was a transmitter inside Haro...^^

Freyris: No, Yunna's not the boyfriend and Cagalli doesn't really have a boyfriend, sorta...XD

Nina: No. As much as I'm a fan of both Flay and Kira, I don't like them together so this will be KiraLacus and NicolFlay. How I'm gonna do that is up to me so just be patient...XD

Happy Birthday Kira and Cagalli!

And because it's the twins' birthday, Kira's here now! XD

* * *

><p><strong>"Life Is A Fairy Tale"<strong>

**Chapter 7: The Land Of Peace.**

Kira stretched his arms as he inhaled the fresh sea breeze of the morning, he was in his room's balcony, sitting in a wheelchair. He was badly wounded but thankfully, he was able to return alive, unlike his friend Tolle. They were ambushed upon returning to Orb from their trip to the Atlantic and even though they were escorted by three EA teams, casualties were unavoidable. Funny, he never thought he'd be able to call the death of a friend as a mere casualty.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, he had a big plaster on his left cheek and his entire forehead was covered in bandages. He broke a pair of ribs which explains why his entire torso was wrapped up as well. As for why he needed a wheelchair, his right ankle got dislocated but it wasn't as serious as his other injuries. He looked so pathetic, his father didn't allow him to work, who could possibly work in that condition? Granted, he was a coordinator but still, he was his son. What he felt wasn't so different either, he felt pathetic, he couldn't even save his friend and a few other men. The feeling was just so nostalgic, like he went back to war.

"Master Kira? What are you doing out of bed?" A voice out of nowhere interrupted his thoughts.

"Relax, Pu-chan. I just wanted to get some fresh air." Kira opened his eyes and turned to the blonde young boy who was now standing beside him. Prayer Reverie, thirteen years old [1] and one of the Royal Knights, he was also with the prince in his trip to the Atlantic. Kira felt glad, at least his youngest soldier wasn't hurt.

"Don't call me Pu-chan!" Prayer yelled with a slight pink on his cheeks, he knew it was disrespectful of him but Kira likes making fun of him like that and even if he found it amusing, it was still embarrassing on his part. After his sudden outburst, he noticed the prince was silenced. He didn't know if it was because he shouted or—

"Hey, Prayer. How's Milly?" Kira broke his line of thought.

Prayer eyes slightly widened as he resigned and looked down. Milly was Tolle's girlfriend and for her to witness his death was just so tragic. "We forced her to take a leave."

"I see. Did she say anything?" Kira looked at Prayer and when he saw the boy shook his head, he didn't say anything more. "I hope Cagalli gets a better welcoming committee."

Prayer glanced at him and sighed, then looked beyond the balcony to the direction of the sea and noticed the nine people walking around over there. They made up the three teams that were Kira's escorts/bodyguards when he visited the Atlantic and they'll be staying here for a while until after the summit. Sven, Mudie, Shams, Orga, Shani, Clotho, Sting, Auel and Stella. [2] They seemed like ordinary people once you take away the military uniforms, no hints of the things they've been through.

"They look like children from here." Kira commented noticing where his gaze is at.

"Yeah, but do you think they had something to do with the ambush?" Prayer couldn't remove that factor, noone can and that's simply because they're dealing with members of the Blue Cosmos here and most of them were even from Logos.

"It wasn't them." Kira firmly answered, he will not doubt the people who fought for his survival.

"How could you be so sure?" Prayer turned to him once again. "For all we know they're only acting and are planning to kill us all."

"Can you say the same for Flay?" Kira retorted, not bothering to look back at the blonde.

For a moment Prayer couldn't answer, he pressed his lips tightly together and then made up his mind. "Of course not."

Kira merely nodded. "Good."

There were a lot of awkward moments with Kira, he always mixes folly with wisdom and oftentimes the people around him aren't sure if he really is wise or just toying with their thinking. Other times noone can tell if he's gone insane or was just stupid from the start. "About Flay, how have you been?"

"I'm fine, she's the one who's suffering more now." Kira looked up and rested his head on the back of the chair, up to now, he still couldn't believe what thet girl did. Even though, he kinda understands. "The Earth's Alliance is already bad enough to deal with on it's own, now we have Blue Cosmos and Logos to deal with too."

"Will she be fine? That's a lot to handle on her own." Prayer showed concern, Flay had a position and some authority but that's not gonna go far considering that she'll be handling things on her own now.

"Well, even if she manages or not, she won't show it. The only thing we can do for her now is to remain here, waiting for her to come to us." Kira sighed again, he's was always the one who had to deal with loose ends when things start going wrong.

"Why didn't she come back with you?" Prayer couldn't help prying, that was a good factor for people to accuse her.

"We needed time away from each other, I guess, just to cool off. What she did isn't exactly something you'd forget after a day or two." Kira was gonna have to think of a better excuse to cover for her, he was sure Flay didn't have anything to do with his ambush, it was practically a counter-measure for what she's done. "By the way, why exactly did you come here for?"

"Oh, right! I was gonna ask permission to go out for a while, I'll be back later in the afternoon I think." Prayer looked at his watch, it's about time.

"That's it?" Kira blinked at him but Prayer just smiled and he sighed. "Then just go, I'll be fine, there are a lot of maids running around. Besides, you're not even the one in charge of me."

"Great! I'll see you later then!" Prayer turned to leave and when he was about to hold the doorknob, he heard Kira speak again.

"Whatever you do, just make sure none of you gets hurt, okay?"

Prayer looked back, Kira wasn't even looking at him. He smiled. "Of course." Upon stepping out and closing the door, his smile vanished and he couldn't help staring at the door of the prince. He knows.

After Kira heard the door softly shut, then he turned his attention back at the people by the sea. The most significant of all of them was that blonde girl dancing by the sea, she was also the most innocent and kind. She doesn't look like a weapon at all and Kira can't help wondering, just how many innocent people was he unable to save? This girl could have been saved.

He momentarily closed his eyes and opened them again, then he noticed the light blue-haired guy splashing water all over Stella, it was Auel. They were like siblings and oftentimes, they would remind him of himself and Cagalli. Then Sting came to view, he was trying to be the older brother, just like Canard was to him and Cagalli. [3]

He smiled, Canard and Cagalli would be home soon, what will they say when they see him in this condition?

Suddenly, a robotic green bird flew by and landed on Kira's finger. "That's right, your creator will be coming over too. I can't wait."

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Athrun hit his head on the table, they were supposed to be having breakfast but after spending a sleepless night looking all over for the princess, they were so tired and sleep-deprived to even lift a finger. They didn't really take Mayu's word for it when the little girl said the princess would be going home, so they didn't rest until they found her, which they didn't.<p>

All ten redcoats were in the dining hall, exhausted and sleepy but they can't really get some rest because the council has decided to take an earlier trip to Orb than scheduled, they were heading there today. The redcoats were just waiting for a few preparations to be set and they'll be off. They still weren't sure if the princess already went to Orb without them but they can't just sit and stay there when she's missing.

Zaft prepared three vessels to escort the representatives of the Plants, it was Eternal, Vesalius and Minerva.

Athrun grimaced, remembering that the last ship Minerva would have Rey in it, the guy who had the guts to propose to her. "Damn..."

Suddenly, the door opened a little golden ball bounced his way to Athrun's face. "Haro! Haro!" He blinked but didn't show any intention of moving, then he heard Shinn talk.

"Mayu, what are you doing here?" Shinn was lying on the couch on the side of the room, facing the door when it opened to reveal his sister. "Again?"

"You look like a Zombie." Mayu pointed at his face.

"Me and everyone else." Shinn closed his eyes again, trying to drift to dreamland. "So, why are you here?"

Mayu blinked at him first before finally answering with a laugh. "I'm going with you, silly."

"What?" Shinn bolted up, eyes wide at his sister.

"Mister Kisaka and Miss Erica said I could come since I promised the princess I'd return Haro." She explained delightedly, she always wanted to go back to Orb.

"I see." Shinn collapsed back down, he's too tired to give a damn anymore.

"Mayu, are you sure princess Cagalli said she'd go home?" Athrun finally found his voice, his brain taking longer than usual to work.

"Yes, I'm sure! She even took the coat we used when we ran away from the set yesterday." Mayu faced him with a smile.

"She took the coat? That means, she disguised herself as a civilian to get out of the Plants." Athrun seriously needed sleep now, his brain was working but it's taking too long to respond.

"That sounds like her." Dearka agreed, still he can't believe they wasted a goodnight sleep looking for someone that already left. He drank his third cup of coffee and all in one go.

The door opened again and this time it was their commander Andrew who came in. "All right, boys. Come on, we need to go." He clapped his hands, signalling the ten soldiers to move already. And just like all of his men, he had big dark healthy eyebags, you can practically keep coins in it.

They all headed out and enjoyed the ride sleeping, when they got there they were greeted by familiar faces joining the trip, though some of which weren't exactly pleasing. Rey, Luna and Meyrin met them there, they were all supposed to group together. They were in the hangar in front of the three ships, all elite pilots were to stay in Eternal along with the representatives for it will serve as their flagship.

"Why are you exactly here, Meyrin? You're not a redcoat, not even a pilot." Shinn was the first to approach them, he belonged to this team after all.

"I can't believe that's the greeting you'll give me after coming back." Meyrin didn't really answer, she would never want to be obvious, especially since Athrun was just behind Shinn. She glanced at him, unfortunately he was looking past her.

"Why is he glaring at me?" Rey whispered to Shinn.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We just heard the decision of the council." He waved off the blonde.

"You mean, you guys know too?" Rey replied with another question.

"You guys know too?" Shinn merely mimicked him, but he was really surprised considering noone was supposed to talk about it.

Rey merely nodded and looked at Athrun squarely. "Apparently a certain mother was over-ecstatic with the idea."

Athrun narrowed his eyes at the implication, granted he knew his mother was like that but for Rey to say it that way was just asking for it. He was groggy, exhausted and now pissed. However, even before he could take a step towards the blonde, a hand made it's way before him.

"Of course, she will be. After all, Athrun didn't exactly get rejected." Dearka was now standing in front of Athrun.

And that only made the glaring contest worse, even Rey was unwavering now.

"Whoever attacks first, Athrun's gonna win." Martin commented in a whisper, everyone knew of Athrun's reputation. He was the best of the best, the one setting sky-high standards that noone could possibly top. All that and since most of them were on Athrun's side.

But the glaring didn't continue for long, they were interrupted by yet another familiar face.

"Hello, everyone." It was Lacus, she just arrived with her father and other members of the council who would be tasked as representatives. "We're finally going to Orb, I'm so excited."

Athrun closed his eyes and heaved a deep breath before opening them again, he can's lose his cool in front of someone like Lacus. And besides, he didn't even understand why Rey's mere existence irked him, it wasn't like that before. He walked past Lacus as if he didn't see or hear her, he was clearly not in the mood to even entertain her right now.

"Is there something wrong?" Lacus watched Athrun's back as he walked away from them.

"Nothing's wrong, we're all just very tired." Nicol covered as he stood beside Lacus. "Shall we head inside now?"

"All right, then." She beamed, not really affected by how she was treated. She kinda understood.

They all followed after Athrun into Eternal, although they didn't follow him to his room. Instead, they all went to a private lounge near the pilots' quarters. Lacus decided to join her father in the bridge and Rey disappeared somewhere along the way.

"Zala's a disappointment, nothing's official yet and he's already acting like a jealous boyfriend." Yzak ranted aloud, not caring if other people heard.

"And he doesn't even have to bother about that reject." Miguel added, showing disgust, he doesn't really like Rey and how Athrun's reacting to all of this. Luna and Meyrin were still present but he doesn't really care about those two.

"I wonder why he's acting like that? This never happened before..." Rusty commented, placing both arms behind his head.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Commander Le Creuset's on Vesalius or else, who knows what could happen." Shinn pondered, Athrun was one of Rau's favorite soldiers and Rey was like his nephew.

"You think he likes her?" Martin was the one who asked, everyone was starting to get that feeling.

"But isn't it a bit too soon for that?" Nicol asked back, it's too soon to jump into conclusions especially when the subject of the topic seemed confused himself.

"Who knows? Maybe it was love at first sight." Dearka joked, trying to keep himself awake by indulging himself in such a topic.

"This is stupid, I'm out of here." Yzak stood up and walked away, he was not gonna take part in whatever these guys wanna talk about, sleeping was a better idea to past time.

Shiho just watched as he exited the room, then she turned her attention to the two sisters in front of her. "So, what do you girls think? Athrun is princess Cagalli's fiancé." She didn't like the two either, they were too girly to be soldiers.

Meyrin lowered her gaze, she didn't like the idea of Athrun ending up with another girl, he was the reason she joined the military after all. But just as much, she admired the princess, why does things have to be this hard? The world was truly unfair, she sighed. "Well, if they both love each other then why not?"

Shiho smiled slyly, that was an interesting reaction, coming from a girl like her. "What about you Luna?" She turned to the older sister.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm with Rey already." Luna crossed her arms over her chest. But even though she said she's already with Rey, everyone knew she used to chase after Athrun and only stopped to make way for her younger sister Meyrin.

Shiho nodded, she wasn't really interested in such topics and these two were incomparable to the princess, still it was kinda fun to watch their expressions and reactions. "So, you two don't mind?"

But they didn't give an answer, instead Meyrin asked a question. "How was the princess like?"

Shiho decided to let is pass and just answer her query. "Extreme and unpredictable." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Cagalli just made it back in Orb, without anyone from the palace and the military knowing. As soon as she received the message yesterday, she knew she had to go home. Things aren't looking good in the Earth's Alliance, how could they just let her brother get ambushed? Why would anyone have to do that? Orb was only helping bridge peace between Earth and the Plants, that was the right thing to do.<p>

She let out an exasperated sigh, if Kira ends up bedridden, she will never forgive them, whoever they are.

She stepped out of the civilian vessel and searched the crowd, looking for a long black hair, but she couldn't find it. "Where is he?" She continued to turn her head in all directions, not daring to leave her spot because he told her he'd be there.

"Looking for someone?" She heard the voice of the guy he was looking for.

She quickly turned to face him and she was shocked. "You cut your hair?" She yelled at his face, no wonder she couldn't recognize him.

He laughed sheepishly and took her sling bag. "Yeah, it would be hard hiding it under a wig for disguise."

Cagalli merely gaped at him, the last time she saw him his hair reached down to his waist and now he has the same hair cut as Kira. She pointed her forefinger at his face. "You look exactly like Kira! ...Except that you have black hair and darker skin." But those eyes, they were certainly misleading, they were as violet and as lucid as Kira's.

He laughed at her reaction and pushed down her hand out of his face. "Well, I am his prototype, aren't I? We might as well be twins."

Cagalli frowned at what she heard, she would never refer to him as Kira's prototype. "Please don't say that, Canard nii-san."

Canard didn't carry the name of the Athhas but he was family, he was their older brother, in more ways than one.

"All right, all right. Let's just be triplets." He patted Cagalli's head and took her by the hand, they had a few things to take care of before they go home to the Palace. When they exited the spaceport, Canard led her to a car and he opened the door for her.

Cagalli entered the car and was surprised to meet the driver. "Prayer!"

"He missed you and asked if he could come with me so we're taking him along." Canard sat beside her.

"Long time no see, princess." Prayer beamed with his charming expression, but there was something wrong with this set-up.

"I missed you guys too but... Prayer, have you ever driven a car?" Cagalli couldn't help asking, if she remembered correctly Prayer was only thirteen years old and even if he was a Gundam pilot, she didn't think he had a driver's license.

Prayer nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, just now. Don't worry, I'm a Gundam pilot so driving a car shouldn't be much different."

Cagalli gulped an imaginary lump in her throat. "Wait, I don't wanna die yet!"

But it was futile, Prayer sped off.

"Don't sweat it, Cagalli. We got here just fine." Canard tried to get Cagalli to stay in her seat, she was trying to hover over Prayer to drive.

"I can't believe you let him drive!" Cagalli shrieked, her hands still yanking Prayer on his sleeves. "I'm telling Kira!"

After almost an hour of screaming and yanking over the steering wheel, the trio finally arrived at the back of the Orb Military HQ. They needed to get inside without anyone knowing and since Cagalli was the princess, everyone was so familiar with her, even when she's in disguise. Canard opted to clear the way, leaving the two blondes inside the car.

"Just stay here, I'll come get you when the coast is clear." Canard said as he exited the vehicle.

"Yeah." Both Cagalli and Prayer nodded to him as he left, then they saw him approach one of the guards before entering the facility. "Can't we just get someone from the inside to clear our way? Like Milly, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Well, Milly's on leave actually so she's not an option." Prayer wasn't answered absent-mindedly, keeping his eyes on the little girl holding onto her mother from across the street.

"On leave? But hell week's just started." Cagalli was looking on the opposite direction from Prayer, her eyes lingering on the gate of the facility.

"Yeah, well... she had to take care of the funeral." Prayer watched the little girl and her mom walk away hand in hand, a lot of people really do seem to hold on to whatever Orb has to offer, even if...

"What funeral?" Cagalli broke him out of his thoughts and that was when he finally realized what he said earlier.

He looked back at Cagalli, who was now looking intently at him with a scared expression on her eyes. He looked down, she's gonna find out sooner or later. "Tolle's dead."

Cagalli's eyes widened and they fell into silence.

* * *

><p>Athrun was absent-mindedly walking through the hallways, they just entered the Earth's Atmosphere and the impact was what woke him up. He turned in a corner only to come face to face with a golden ball, he swiftly caught it in his right hand. "Haro! Haro!"<p>

"Oh, it's you." Mayu came up to him with a smile on her face. "Where's Shinn?"

Since he was feeling a bit better after getting some sleep, he smiled down at the little girl. "I'm on my way to see him now, let's go." He offered a hand and she took it with delight, they walked towards the cafeteria. The other guys would surely be there by this time, it's almost lunch.

When they entered the hall, Mayu quickly ran towards the direction of the redcoats, Athrun followed after her with Haro. The bluenette sat beside Shinn and laid his head on the table, he's starting to feel another headache coming, he gets that quite often these days.

"You okay?" Nicol asked from across him, the green-haired lad surprisingly didn't look tired at all.

Athrun looked at him but didn't answer, as if saying 'Are you kidding me?'.

"All right, I get it. You didn't have to glare." Nicol shook his head with a sigh, everyone get's easily pissed when sleep-deprived.

"Where are the rest?" Athrun noticed that only Shinn, Nicol and Martin were there.

"They all went somewhere to sleep, I guess." Martin answered, none of them seem to care anymore, they were all still too tired.

Suddenly, they felt the entire ship shake violently, most people in the cafeteria fell to the ground and a lot of things got knocked over, creating a big mess. Just like that an emergency alarm ring off, they were under attack.

"All personnel prepare for battle!" A woman's voice shouted through the intercom as another violent shake threw people everywhere.

"Mayu!" Shinn grabbed his sister and prevented her from hitting the table. Everyone else stumbled and fell. "Who knew gravity could be such a pain."

"Damn." Athrun softly cursed as he got up to make a run for it, they needed to get to the hangar. Nicol and Martin quickly ran after him.

"Mayu, go back to your room and stay there until everything's over, okay?" Shinn instructed his sister before following the other three.

"All right!" Mayu yelled back at him before taking Haro in her hands. "Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah!" Shinn raised his hand while dashing his way out, not looking back.

When they got to the hangar, Rey, Heine and Dearka were already suited up, making their way out towards the direction of their respective mobile suits. Rusty and Miguel just arrived from behind them as another hit was taken by the ship. They were all blown away, the hangar was directly hit. Everything was on fire, most of the mobile suits were greatly damaged and covered in rubble, if not destroyed.

"Dearka! Heine!" Athrun yelled his lungs out, seeing that his friends received far worse impact compared to him. He got up holding his bleeding arm, there was also blood rolling down his cheeks from his forehead. They should've been more cautious.

"Rey!" Shinn was also yelling as loud as he can, ignoring the fact that Athrun didn't call out for the guy.

The damage was devastating, if they can't get out on their mobile suits, how are they supposed to fight? Is this how Orb welcome representatives from other nations? No, this was not the work of Orb. Or maybe something bad happened to Cagalli and Orb thinks Zaft was responsible for it? But they were still on a pretty long way before they reach Orb's territory, who could be attacking them? Earth's Alliance? Now that seems more possible.

"Shit." Athrun cursed, looking behind him only to see Nicol, Rusty and Martin unconscious. "Nicol!"

"Targeting the pilots before they could even fight, those cowards!" Shinn hissed as he made his way to Rusty while Athrun was busy trying to wake Nicol. Miguel just sat there, his knee was hit pretty hard by a large debris, he was trying to stop the bleeding.

"You guys! Are you all right?" Shiho ran up to them along with Yzak, she stopped and helped Miguel.

"You guys are late!" Shinn yelled in frustration.

"Better late than injured like you guys!" Yzak snapped, running towards the direction of Dearka, Heine and Rey.

"You guys don't have time to help us, we'll manage! Just go out there and fight before things get worse for us!" Miguel yelled as he slapped Shiho's hands away.

"Don't be ridiculous! If we leave you out here, you'll just die! We'll help you get inside first, at least!" Shiho retorted, yanking on Miguel's coat to help him get up.

"Yeah, besides most of out units are damaged already!" Shinn tried carrying Rusty on his back, but he was still too weak.

They got hit yet again and as the big dark clouds of smoke cleared out, the entire hangar got exposed. The roof was completely torn off, leaving everything open for the enemy's next attack. People ran everywhere, trying to save themselves and their comrades. The fire within the hangar was also getting bigger with the damage only getting worse by the second, this was becoming hopeless and they were still too far from Orb.

After leaving Nicol, Miguel and Rusty in Shiho's hands, Athrun and Shinn ran towards Yzak to help Dearka, Heine and Rey.

"You guys okay?" Shinn asked as they reached them.

"Do we look like we're okay?" Dearka snapped, he broke his left arm.

Seeing that they won't die yet, Athrun searched for any available mobile suit that he could use. He saw a Zaku and decided to go with it instead, his Savior can't possibly be removed from all that rubble in time. [4] "I'm gonna go ahead you guys! We need to fight!" He ran towards the red Zaku and tried clearing out the way before he could open the cockpit, but before he was even able to open it, an unidentified mobile suit flew their way and aimed a beam rifle at the already destroyed hangar.

"Take cover!" Athrun yelled back at his friends, they were all clearly going to die then and there.

But just as the beam rifle fired at them, they soon realized that they were being protected by a Dragoon beam shield. Where it came from, noone knew, it just activated in that split second before they were supposed to get hit. Then, there was this golden flash and in an instant, a golden gundam sliced the unidentified enemy mobile suit. Surprisingly, the golden gundam completely missed the pilot's cockpit, saving the enemy from the explosion of the rest of his mobile suit.

The golden gundam went on, defending Eternal and not far from them, two other gundams were defending Minerva and Vesalius. The three gundams were greatly outnumbered but that never seemed to even pose a threat, it looked as if they were winning too.

"Who are they? Why are they helping us?" Heine was the one who finally spoke, they were all just watching in great astonishment as the three gundams turned and twisted in mid-air, fighting in all their might.

"They're from Orb." Shinn answered, he's never seen these units before but because he was familiar with that Kingdom, he was easily able to spot the insignia of Orb's military forces on the left shoulder of the golden gundam, a white lion with a flower in it's mouth. He can only guess who was piloting that thing.

"That's great, then we better keep moving!" Yzak instructed as he led the injured into safety.

Athrun, in the other hand, decided to assist them in the Zaku, it was the only thing he can do right now. He flew away and fought side by side with the golden gundam, it was an amazing sight. He didn't have time to scrutinize the gundam, but with one look he can already tell that it was superbly made.

After a little more explosions here and there, they were finally able to fend off the enemy. Most of them retreated when the other Zaft pilots were able to catch up in the fight, leaving not much to do for those who just arrived. Eternal, Minerva and Vesalius, along with all of the people in it, were securely defended. In addition to all that, they were just a few miles away from Orb's borders.

The three gundams then landed on the deck of Eternal and because of that, all pilots, crews and the representatives went out to meet them. It was the golden gundam leading the other two, which landed first. The cockpit opened to reveal a pilot wearing a flight suit, strangely enough, the pilot had the figure of a woman. She descended down and walked towards the representatives, Chairman Clyne, Chairman Zala and Chairman Durandal upfront. [5] The redcoats, along with crew members and other personnel watched in the sidelines as the gundam pilot removed her helmet to reveal her face.

It was none other than the princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha. And Everyone gaped.

With the wind blowing on her hair, she held her helmet with her left hand and saluted with her right.

"Welcome to Orb," Cagalli paused as a fallen mobile suit suddenly blew up from behind her, then smirked and continued her greeting. "...the land of Peace."

* * *

><p>Well, it's Cagalli's birthday so let her have all the glory...X3<p>

Sorry for the crappy details, I failed...XD

And thus, the intro is over! Finally, I can get on with the story...XD Took me long enough, ne?

So, yeah... I''ll be borrowing some charas from X Astray and Stargazer, seriously they should've been added in the series, it would've made things more interesting...XD

**Author Notes:**

1.) Prayer Reverie - The main protagonist of Gundam Seed X Astray, he was another clone of Al De Flaga, a brother to Rau and Rey. Not sure how old he is but I like the number 13 so we'll stick with that...XD Prayer was given the nickname 'Pu-chan' because his name is pronounced as 'Purea Reveri' in japanese...^^

2.) Sven Cal Bayang, Shams Couza and Mudie Holcroft - They make up the a team from Phantom Pain in Gundam Seed Stargazer...XD

3.) Canard Pars - The main antagonist of Gundam Seed X Astray, he is the sole survivor from all the failed experiments in the Ultimate Coordinator project, one year older than Kira and Cagalli. He is voiced by Kira's seiyuu, Souichirou Hoshi.^^ He doesn't really look like Kira but you guys might have a hard time imagining what he really looks like, so let's stick to my description, okay? In this fic, he looks exactly like Kira but with skin as dark as Dearka's and black hair. And yeah, we'll let him keep the same violet eyes...XD If you don't like that, then you can always search the oh-so-reliable internet for his image...XD

4.) Yes, Savior is Athrun's gundam here... I haven't yet thought of how I'm gonna distribute the mobile suits to the ten redcoats so, we'll leave that like that for now.

5.) All the representatives are either Chairman of their respective committee or a member. I'm not gonna delve deeper into details of which is which, I'll think about it if the need ever arises, okay?^^

05182012


	8. Premonition Of A Storm

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Freyris and elgnis rekresreb: yeah, I meant the title to be ironic...XD

mrs. zala: You read my mind...XD *spoiler* Athrun is gonna be 'dark' here, that's why he's the dark knight...X3

* * *

><p><strong>"Life Is A Fairy Tale"<strong>

**Chapter 8: Premonition Of A Storm.**

A black limousine was swiftly making it's way around the mountains, on it's way to the palace when the sole passenger noticed a golden flash far out in the sea.

"Stop the car." A red-haired girl commanded her driver as she quickly decided to get out.

The car instantly went to a halt and without another word, she stepped out. She walked towards the cliff, overlooking the sea and took off her sunglasses. She saw an explosion and a few more after that, she then concluded that they were ambushed. _Just like what happened to Kira._

"Milady?" The voice of her driver broke her out of her thoughts, he followed her out of the car.

"It seems the representatives of the Plants got ambushed, coming here earlier didn't help avoid this at all." Flay looked back at her driver before motioning to go back inside the car. "Change of plans, let's head to the Port instead."

Sensing that this was obviously not the smartest thing to do since she was one of the representatives from the Earth's Alliance, her driver tried reasoning with her. "But Milady—"

"Don't worry, I only want to welcome back the princess." She sharply cut him off as she slid back to her seat.

Her driver merely sighed as he went back behind the steering wheel. "Whatever you say."

She never really cared about what other people thought, even more about what they had to say. For now, she just wants to be the first to break the news, even if it means going face to face with the representatives of the Plants. Heck, they were supposed to make peace after all, right? She might as well get a head-start now, who cares if they were just attacked? It wasn't her, so as long as her conscience is clean, there shouldn't be a bother.

She sighed, just what kind of a mess did she get herself into?

Then, she was suddenly reminded of the last time she spoke to the princess, which was through a video call. She was sure she was sober that time, that's why she remembers the little hint she gave her. Still, she couldn't believe she was able to push through with this scandal.

What was the worst thing Cagalli could do? Kill her?

* * *

><p>Kisaka raced up to greet the princess, he was worried sick since the night before and having the princess make her comeback in such a way was far too much, how the hell is he supposed to explain this to her father? Erica followed quickly after him and within seconds, Cagalli was surrounded by adults who showed so much concern for her well-being, who wouldn't when the princess was the one fighting?<p>

"Are you all right? What the hell happened?" Kisaka held her by the shoulder, inspecting her every limb, making sure she wasn't injured anywhere.

"Im fine, Kisaka. Geez." Cagalli shrugged his hands off as Canard and Prayer approached them from behind her.

"Long time no see, Kisaka!" Canard greeted with a smirk, giving the colonel a mocking salute.

_Kira?_ Not far away from them, Athrun could swore it was the prince but he wasn't so sure, since when did Kira have black hair?

And it wasn't just Athrun who got a weird feeling, a few steps away, Rey kept his eyes on the blonde boy who exited the other Gundam. It was as if electricity suddenly bolted up his spine the moment the boy exited the cockpit. Just who was he? _I wonder if he felt it too?_

"It's been a while, Colonel Kisaka and Miss Erica." Prayer bowed his head and then offered a charming smile, before glancing at Rey from the corner of his eyes, he caught Rey looking at him. _So, he felt it too._

"Hello, you two—" Erica's greeting was immediately cut off by Kisaka.

"How could you let princess Cagalli fight like that?" Kisaka yelled with all his might, who cares if they were being watched by all representatives and other personnel from the Plants? This cannot be merely overlooked.

But instead of receiving an excuse from the two guys, it was Cagalli who answered."This is a matter of national security, Colonel. That means, I, as the commander-in-chief of the Military, am responsible for it. We're in Orb now."

There she was again, referring to him with his rank. How is he suppose to talk back? Kisaka decided to let Erica take over, technically she wasn't in the military so Cagalli can't order her around.

"What are you talking about?" Erica got inbetween the two, it would be better if they learned what was going on first.

"Kira was ambushed yesterday like this too, they say he was badly wounded and..." Cagalli looked down in grief but she will not cry in front of these people, she swallowed hard. "Tolle's dead."

Kisaka and Erica looked at each other. "It was that bad?"

"Well, duh. Someone died." Canard placed both hands behind his head and turned away.

"Canard..." Prayer warned him with a look of concern, he didn't have to be sarcastic like that.

_So, he wasn't Kira after all._ Athrun confirmed, but why did he look a lot like the prince? Just who the hell was he?

Chairman Zala emerged from behind him and took this chance to approach the princess, Siegel and Durandal followed closely after him, along with the other representatives. Lenore and Romina fell behind but was there too. The rest of the redcoats and other members of the crew stood around as well.

"I hadn't realized you could fight so well." Patrick complimented, he was not only the head of the Plants National Defence but also the Commisioner of Zaft, he knew what a fine soldier was when he sees it.

Cagalli smiled proudly, she knows she can be as good as any redcoat. "I'm a soldier before I am Commander."

Patrick merely smiled at her reply, but it actually brought about an unsettling feeling in his gut, he couldn't tell what it was though. He merely nodded.

"Yes, but before you are a soldier, you shouldn't forget that you're a princess." It was Durandal who spoke and that's what it was. The fact that she fought for them bothered them because she's a princess. The one who's supposed to be protected.

For a moment, Cagalli was struck speechless, this was the first time someone talked back to her in this way when it came to such a topic. The people around her as well, couldn't help staring at the man. Although, it wasn't supposed to be insulting, it still went a bit too far. Did he really have to say that?

_They don't know anything._ Cagalli smiled. She was not letting this man have the best of her. "Goes to show, I don't just laze around in my throne."

Durandal chuckled and shook his head slightly, he knew she wasn't gonna let him win. Why else would she earn the title 'Goddess of Victory' for?

With that, Patrick gave orders to send everyone back to work, Durandal and the rest of the representatives headed back inside as well. Siegel and his daughter, Lacus invited the princess and her two companions join them inside. Kisaka and Erica followed quickly after, not wasting a single second on reprimanding the princess, she can't just get away from everything all the time.

Passing through the soldiers and other personnel, Cagalli got a chance to glance around at the people around her and there he was, Athrun was merely standing several steps away. He wasn't her bodyguard anymore, they were in Orb now. She sighed, feeling a little disappointed. Suddenly, she noticed Prayer approaching Rey from the corner of her eyes.

"Prayer?" She called out as she stopped.

Everyone else's attention were instantly redirected to Prayer since the princess regarded him.

Prayer stood before Rey and beamed at him. "Hi! My name is Prayer Reverie. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rey nii-san." [1]

Rey nii-san? Everyone present stood baffled at Prayer and Rey, were they related? Certainly, they were both blonde with blue eyes but that was a common trait, even for coordinators and still, they were related?

"What are you talking about?" Rey frowned at the boy, he certainly did not know him and do not remember ever having a little brother or any of that sort.

Prayer smiled sadly, then became cheerful again. "Hmm, so you don't know me, huh? Don't worry, I'm sure Uncle Rau will explain everything to you later." The blonde boy abruptly turned back to enter the vessel, dragging the princess along with him, completely ignoring every single person staring at him.

Canard spared a glance at Rey and Athrun before following after the princess and the boy.

"So, she's the princess of Orb..." Meyrin trailed off as they watched Cagalli and the people following after her, disappear from their sight. She looked at Athrun, his face was a bit grim.

"She's so cool! I mean, just look at this thing!" Vino, a mechanic, suddenly commented from behind her, pointing to the golden Gundam forgotten on the deck. "This is practically the greatest Gundam I've ever seen and she's piloting it! Could you believe that?"

"Yeah, and check out the golden beam reflectors, this baby's just as hot as it's pilot." Youlan, his best friend, replied and tried to touch the Gundam when Athrun suddenly yelled at him.

"Don't touch that!" He faced them, struggling to ignore everything they've said so far. "That's private property of the princess of Orb and we of the Zaft shouldn't mess with it. Remember that she just saved our lives." He then turned to his back and walked towards the entrance of the vessel, the rest of the redcoats agreeing with him and following after.

"He's so damn lucky." Vino whispered but Athrun heard it clearly.

"Enough you two! Athrun can still hear you!" Luna hissed as he dragged the two crew members away from the golden suit.

Once inside, Yzak couldn't help sighing aloud, they needed to check up on their comrades who were left unconscious in the sick bay. Nicol, Martin, Rusty and Miguel had serious injuries while Dearka broke his arm and certainly needed a cast. The hangar was a complete wreck and they have to get their Gundams out of the rubble first, who knows if a second attack could come?

They all turned to a corner and entered the sick bay, it was filled with many injured people from the hangar. The crew, engineers, and other staffs weren't in any better shape than them. Then, they proceeded to the far back of the room where the redcoats had their own room. They saw Dearka there, his left arm in a cast, he was sitting in front of Nicol's bed, the gree-haired lad hadn't waken yet just like Rusty.

"Hey, guys." Martin waved a hand as he saw them enter the room.

"How are you guys doing?" Shiho approached him and sat on the end of his bed, facing Nicol.

"Still alive, unfortunately." Dearka joked as Yzak took a seat beside him, this wasn't much different from when they first met the princess.

"So, who was the pilot of that gold suit?" Martin couldn't help asking, that was one of the reasons they didn't want to go into the sick bay but Yzak and the others got mad, sending them there anyway.

"You'll be surprised." Shiho shook her her head with a small laugh.

Dearka looked at Yzak.

"It was the princess." Heine informed them as he leaned on the wall near the door.

"Whoa..." No more words came out after that, now Dearka was really regretting going into the sick bay.

Suddenly, Miguel returned to the room, he fetched a doctor when Martin woke up. The doctor he brought with him immediately walked towards Martin, he needed Rusty and Nicol to wake up soon so he could check their wounds better and ask them a few questions.

"I just heard the news, who knew she was a bonafide soldier?" Miguel looked at Athrun but the bluenette didn't say a thing.

_"I'm a soldier before I am Commander."_

_"But before you are a soldier, you shouldn't forget that you're a princess."_

Every single one of them remembered such words clearly, they shouldn't let this happen again. It wasn't just their pride as an elite soldier at stake, but also because they learned to care for her and even became friends, to an certain extent.

From there, it didn't take long for them to enter into Orb's military port, a lot of staffs and soldiers in uniforms started surrounding the three ships. It was the least they could do after failing to protect the 'supposed escorts' of the princess. Kisaka was the first to exit the vessel and quickly started ordering people around, they had a lot of things to do. Erica followed after him and resumed her job as a Chief Engineer, she immediately led the people into restoring the ships.

Chairman Clyne exited with Lacus and Cagalli by his side, the rest of the representatives followed shortly after.

"Wait, we gotta get our Gundams out of there first." Cagalli muttered as she suddenly stopped, that was the best excuse she could think of to get out of there before her father arrives, but she didn't want to be rude to the representatives. "Kisaka, please lead everyone to the Palace, they're all supposed to stay there."

"Right." Canard supported her, he did not want to meet Lord Uzumi this way, especially since he tolerated the princess yet again.

Prayer however, felt that freaky sensation again, like being struck by lightning. He turned to look towards the direction of the Vesalius and he was right, Rau Le Creuset has just exited his fleet and was making his way towards them. He was also looking at him and because of that Prayer didn't think twice, he quickly ran to the man and hugged him.

"I missed you, Uncle Rau!" The young boy beamed with a sincere smile, they were still family. Uncaring of how everyone around them was shocked.

"You've really grown, Prayer. The last time I saw you, you were still a crybaby and now you even have your own Gundam." The man smiled although, his mask prevented anyone in seeing his expression.

Canard glared, he knew the man behind the mask and yet he couldn't believe how powerless he was to do anything about him. He'll be watching.

Cagalli tried to approach the man Prayer claimed to be his uncle when a hand suddenly held her just above the elbow, Canard shook his head and pointed to a black limousine making it's way towards the port.

"Damn it, we have to go!" Cagalli turned to Chairman Clyne and Lacus. "We need to get the Gundams now, see yah later!" Then, she broke into a sprint, ignoring people who threw weird glances at her.

Cagalli dashed back into the vessel, not even taking notice that Canard never followed after her. Suddenly, she collided with a certain blue-haired someone. She thought she'd fall back but he held her protectively in place. Protectively?

"Athrun!" She gasped when she looked up to see his face, they were too close for comfort.

"Hey." He smiled, he still looked so charming albeit having a solitary plaster in his left jaw.

"Hi... uhm, you could let go of me now?" Cagalli looked away with a hint of pink staining her cheeks.

And just like her, Athrun blushed in embarrassment, not realizing soon enough that he hadn't released her yet. He then let his arms fall limply at his sides and looked away, down and everywhere else as long as he could hide his face from her view. "Sorry."

But Cagalli merely laughed off the awkwardness of the moment, she then walked past him. "I gotta scram out of here before father finds me, I'll see you in the palace!" She resumed running and he could only watch her go off.

It was a good thing he was alone in the hallway when she bumped into him, or else he was sure his friends would not let him hear the end of it. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone after all, but it wasn't his friends who saw them. It was Rey, Luna and Meyrin.

* * *

><p>Kisaka escorted the representatives to the parliament and instructed a soldier to escort the rest of the redcoats in their way to the palace, since Canard dragged Prayer somewhere, probably to keep the boy away from Le Creuset. Kisaka wasn't too keen on the hidden connections but he was familiar with the circumstances, it was best to avoid provoking anything so he decided to invite Le Creuset to go along with the representatives, that way he can also keep an eye on the masked man.<p>

On the other hand, the rest of the redcoats were already on their way. "Hi, my name's Kuzzey and it'll be my pleasure to escort you to your destination, please just ask me anything if you have questions."

"Nice meeting you then, Kuzzey." Lacus smiled at him and so did everyone else. "You have a cute name."

The private laughed shyly. "Thank you, but instead of cute, personally I think it's rather wimpy."

"You're right, it is." Shinn and Mayu laughed at him. It was odd that they felt familiarity with one another albeit meeting for the first time but it was also very reassuring, maybe because they were from Orb too.

Kuzzey turned away due to embarrassment and resumed walking in front of all of them, he decided to redirect the subject. "Prince Kira should probably be the one to greet us when we get to the palace, he doesn't have work right now."

"How is he? They said he was badly injured." Athrun inquired, feeling concern for his long lost best friend.

"Well, he's fine but we would rather not have him working in his current state." Kuzzey led them through the headquarters, they were turning to a corner when Kuzzey almost bumped into Mayura.

"Watch it!" The red-haired pilot accidentally dropped one of her crutches and leaned on the wall for support, she had a cast on her right leg.

"Mayura! I'm so sorry!" Kuzzey quickly bent down to retrieve the crutch before handing it back to her as Asagi and Juri came up from behind her. "When did you three get discharged?"

Mayura quickly snatched back her crutch and proceeded to walk away, passing each redcoat one by one as she slowly made her way. "We didn't."

"You mean you escaped? Again?" Kuzzey turned to Asagi and Juri.

"What else is new?" Asagi cheerfully waved him off while Juri merely chuckled.

Hearing that the three girls 'escaped', Athrun, Shinn and the rest of the redcoats, except for Rey, Luna, Meyrin and Lacus felt a certain familiarity with the situation, they were exactly like the princess, to some extent.

Kuzzey sighed and slightly shook his head, they were all so stubborn. "So ,where are you heading now?"

Juri was the one who looked back at him as Mayura and Asagi walked on. "We're gonna fetch Chief Erica and make her fix our Gundams, you never know when we might get ambushed again. Besides, I'm sure Mr. Kojiro can take care of the Zaft ships on his own." She then turned to Lacus and the redcoats, bowed her head and followed after the other two girls.

"But what about you, Mayura? You still have a cast on." Kuzzey tried reasoning.

"Oh, shut up! I'm still more useful than you." Mayura retorted, glaring at Kuzzey. She's had enough of being treated like a girl, even though she is one. Kuzzey pouted at that but didn't say anything more, he didn't want her to hit him with her crutch.

But before Mayura and her team could turn away from them, she suddenly stopped in front of Luna, she wasn't looking at her though rather, at her pink skirt. Asagi and Juri stopped as well since Mayura was in front of them, they also looked at what Mayura was looking at. And everyone else got curious too.

"I do wonder how you fight in the middle of the battlefield wearing _that_." Mayura looked disgusted at the piece of clothing. "I mean, explosions can really blow away stuff and you know.."

Luna blinked before laughing sheepishly. "Well, it's the women's uniform so..." She trailed off as she noticed Mayura's gaze shift from her to Shiho but didn't say anything more.

Asagi nudged her friend, she was kinda humiliating the Zaft girl.

Mayura looked at her because of what she did, not even trying to make her actions nondescript, before turning back to Luna. "I was just wondering..." She turned away and continued walking. Asagi and Juri gave Luna an apologetic smile before following after their friend.

"Sorry about that, she's kinda tomboyish." Kuzzey found his voice after seeing the three girls take a turn at the end of the hall.

"It's okay, she kinda had a point." Luna let out a slight chuckle and looked at Shiho. "Why don't you wear a skirt, Shiho?"

"Because it's inefficient and bothersome." Shiho was a model soldier and a bit tomboyish as well, she would never be caught dead wearing a skirt in the middle of the battlefield.

"I see." Luna smiled sadly, it was as if she was being judged inefficient. But it wasn't her fault Zaft's female uniform was like that, then again she could've always worn the usual custom for men like Shiho.

"Skirts are fine, sis. It's too late to feel insecure about it now besides, all female officers were skirts, even here in Orb, I bet." Meyrin tried consoling her older sister and looked at Kuzzey for back-up.

"Yeah, captains and all other female officers wear skirts here too," Kuzzey nodded and should've stopped there but couldn't. "...Unless they're pilots."

Silence and everyone looked at him deadpanned.

So Kuzzey was forced to continue and tried reinforcing his earlier statement. "Well, pilots can wear anything here and the only reason they'd rather not wear skirts is because of princess Cagalli."

"And why would she be the reason for that?" Dearka was the first to ask.

"Well... Princess Cagalli doesn't like skirts and she's kinda like the role model of all women here, it's because of her that women were treated equally with men in the military after all. As long as you are capable, then you may do so. Regardless of genetic type, stature, gender, race, age or anything else." Kuzzey shrugged and resumed walking in front of them.

"So, those girls are pilots?" Athrun clarified.

"Yep, just like you guys. They make up their own team too." Kuzzey answered casually.

"Wait a minute! You mean, those girls form their team made out of just girls?" Dearka suddenly turned up beside Kuzzey.

"Uhmm, yeah." Kuzzey seriously didn't see the what was weird in that since it was normal in Orb.

Dearka gasped dramatically and held Shinn the closest guy to him by the shoulder, which turned out to be Shinn. "The rumors were right after all! Orb is paradise!"

"Don't get you mind in the gutter!" Yzak slapped him in the head as the silverhead walked past. Heine, Miguel, Quiel, Martin, Rey and Nicol not finding anything interesting with the topic.

"Yeah, Dearka. We got girls in Zaft too, it isn't so out of the ordinary." Shinn shrugged off the tanned blonde's hands.

"Yeah, but they have a team of their own!" Dearka protested, there were only a few girls in Zaft and most of them were already taken, if not a tomboy like Shiho. He then, walked up to Kuzzey again. "Hey, what else do you guys have here?"

Kuzzey looked thoughtful for a while. "Well, the captain of prince Kira's flagship is a woman too."

"Cool!" Dearka cheered only to be brushed off by Shinn.

"Captain Thalia is a woman too, Dearka. In case you haven't noticed." Shinn rolled his eyes at such a behavior.

Finally, they reached an indoor parking lot for all kinds of vehicles, they opted to use the coaster type so all of them can fit in altogether in one vehicle. But before Kuzzey could locate the one that was prepared for them, they heard the voices of two girls shouting at each other. One of those voices sounded quite familiar so they couldn't help peaking from behind a truck to see what was going on.

And there she was, princess Cagalli standing in all her might, still wearing the flight suit she wore earlier when she exited her Gundam. _I thought she was in a hurry to leave..._Athrun wondered as he remembered bumping into her earlier. But something was different about her now, her eyes, she's got tears brimming at the corners of her eyes! What was going on?

The other girl was a redhead and it took them a few moments to realize that she was the person who had a videocall with the princess regarding a certain scandal. "Oh, no. It's Flay." Kuzzey muttered in a soft whisper as they tried to make out what the two girls were arguing about. Lacus, Athrun and the rest were just behind him.

"Princess Cagalli seems as if she's gonna cry soon." Lacus commented worriedly.

"What's going on?" Mayu looked really concerned, none of them has ever seen that side of her before.

"She probably knows it by now." Kuzzey said as if giving them some kind of hint.

"What?" Athrun inquired but before he could get an answer, they heard a loud smack resounding in the entire room.

Cagalli slapped Flay across the face, tears continuously cascading down her cheeks. "We trusted you‼" The princess shouted with all that's left of her strength, she shivered as she gave Flay one last look of great disbelief and disappointment. She shook her head and turned away to make a run for it.

Flay merely watched her until she was out of sight, she didn't even give much of a flinch.

"What the hell?" Shinn could've believe what they just witnessed, weren't they _supposed_ to be friends or something?

"Should we approach her?" Lacus took a step forward towards Flay's direction only to be pulled back by Athrun. He pointed to two figures approaching Flay already, they must've seen what happened as well. It was Canard and Prayer.

Flay wiped the bottom of her lip with the back of her hand, then turned her attention to the two guys who walked up to her. "You cut your hair?" She raised an eyebrow and prayed inside her head for Canard to just let it pass.

"Yeah, a wig's too bothersome and it's too dangerous to spy while looking like myself." Canard rubbed the back of his head, making her think that he wouldn't say anything.

"You mean, you paraded around the Lunar base with Kira's face? That's even more dangerous and not just for you!" Flay couldn't believe she let him do that job on his own.

"Relax, I dyed it red and wore glasses while I was there." Canard defended, waving his hands in front for a while.

And that's when it hit all of them, he was the spy that Cagalli and Flay were talking about during that videocall. He was the one who infiltrated and stole information that was vital to the investigation of the attack on the princess when she arrived in the Plants, he was also the one who sabotaged further attempts.

"That guy was the spy? Well, he is a Gundam pilot too." Shinn commented loudly as every other redcoat who became bodyguards of the princess thought the same.

"So, did you tell her?" Canard's question to Flay broke them out of their thoughts.

Flay shook her head. "Nope, she already knew, I wonder who could've snitched on me." She glared at Canard but he wasn't the one who spilled the beans.

"I'm sorry!" Prayer's sudden outburst caught all of their attention, this also caused the redhead to raise her eyebrows again, she never even suspected Prayer. "I just slipped while I was updating her with the events that happened while she was gone."

Flay sighed. "It's fine, I actually feel much better that she hit me."

"What're you gonna do now?" Canard asked, motioning for the three of them to leave already.

"We wait, it's all we ever seem to be able to do anyway." Flay took the lead and walked out with the the two.

After the three were gone, Kuzzey led the redcoats into a coaster and drove to the palace. Almost an awkward silence enveloped them through the entire ride, everyone was curious as to why Cagalli would cry, let alone slap her supposed friend. But they knew it wasn't in their place to ask, still, curiosity could only do so much.

Lacus sighed, she was sitting behins the driver's seat, Nicol was beside her. "Uhmm, Kuzzey? Maybe, I should'nt be prying but... can you tell us what exactly happened back there?"

"Took you long enough to ask." Kuzzey grinned through the rear-view mirror.

"We know we shouldn't be intruding, sorry." Lacus shyly lowered her gaze, but there was something about the princess and that girl that just pecked on her interest.

"No worries, it's not supposed to be a secret anyway." Kuzzey slowed down the vehicle, he wouldn't want to get too engrossed in the story-telling. "And I hate to admit it but, I've been itching to spread the word."

"Then you'd tell us?" Lacus lit up a bit, it wasn't being nosy or anything like that, but at least she should be prepared on what to do if ever she would end up in a room with those two.

"Yep, so listen up, okay?" Kuzzey nodded and took another glance at the mirror if he got all of their undivided attention. "You guys know about the conditions of the United Triumvirate, don't you? That as much as princess Cagalli had to get married to a coordinator from the Plants, prince Kira also have to marry a natural from the Earth's Alliance."

Lacus glanced at Athrun on the other side of the coaster. "Yes, we are aware. It was decided to keep the balance of power, especially since the three most powerful nations would practically be merging through this."

"Yeah, and that's where the problem came from." Kuzzey sighed and stopped at a red light before turning to look at them. "You see... that girl, Flay Allster, was supposed to be the one that prince Kira had to marry, but she rejected the idea straight after it was made."

"She rejected prince Kira?" It was Mayu who gave the outburst, how could anyone reject the offer of a prince, even if it was arranged.

"Quiet, Mayu." Shinn shushed his little sister, the news was pretty shocking but they all know they don't have anything to do with it.

"It's more complicated than just that actually." Kuzzey laughed sheepishly and continued with a sad smile. "Flay had a boyfriend before she took over the position of her father, but that guy suddenly went missing the night of her appointment. They say, he was killed because EA knew prince Kira would never trust anyone else from their organization except Flay, so they took out the guy standing between these arrangements. The worst part was that, Sai was also Kira's friend and it was even Kira who introduced him to Flay."

"Oh, my..." Lacus covered her mouth, looks like things were even worse down here.

Kuzzey turned back to the steering wheel, the lights just went back to green. "Because of that EA lost their leverage over Orb in the United Triumvirate and that's why we thought prince Kira got ambushed. However, for some reason, prince Kira was convinced that it wasn't EA who attacked him. It's either that or he just didn't wanna think it about it."

"Well, it certainly made sense that EA would want him dead after that, especially if he'd be of no more use to them." Athrun's expression was grim, clearly it wasn't either Kira or that Flay's fault. Everyone has their own circumstances.

"What about that Flay girl? Why did she have to reject it? Shouldn't personal matters be separated from obligations?" This time, it was Nicol who asked.

"That's what we thought, that's why we went along with the plan and sent Kira with Flay to the Atlantic. But they didn't come back together and this is what we just learned." Kuzzey shook his head slightly, problems would probably arise from this sooner or later.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Lacus asked, it seems as if there's more that what Kuzzey is telling them, but she won't ask anymore. They were still from the Plants, after all.

"Noone knows for sure, we're all just waiting." Kuzzey steered a turn and the palace finally came to view. "Oh, were here."

They passed huge gates then a long and wide golden brick road in the middle of a vast fields of endless green. Trees and plants of all kinds and sizes were found here and there, they also passed by a maze garden but didn't get to see much if it since the hedges were too tall.

Finally making it to the palace, they were greeted by huge ivory pillars with just as huge double doors. There were a few soldiers stationed everywhere and when the doors finally opened for them, they were surprised when it wasn't the prince himself.

It was a big lady with a warm smile. "Welcome to the palace, my name is Myrna and I'm the head maid. Please come in and feel at home."

Lacus curtsied. "My name is Lacus, it's a pleasure to meet you and thank you."

They all entered and was overwhelmed by the hall alone, everything was too grand and made them feel so small. Red carpet, more ivory pillars, golden railings everywhere, famous portraits, expensive furniture, antique ornaments and armors. It certainly lived up to it's name.

"So, it really was a palace after all." Shinn commented in awe, when he was a child he had always seen tv shows about the palace and the royal family so he already had an idea of what everything looked like, but being here now was still breathtaking.

"Prince Kira is in his room, I'm sure you already know your way Kuzzey." Myrna smiled at the young lad as she led them to the grand staircase.

"Yeah, thanks Myrna. See yah." Kuzzey took the lead and everyone else followed.

While they were walking towards their destination, Mayu couldn't help wondering. "This is weird..."

"What is?" Shinn looked down at her.

"Well..." She unconsciously held Haro tighter in her hands. "It feels as if this palace is haunted or something."

"What?" Shinn was dumbfounded, sure there were only a few soldiers on guard, some maids and butlers walking around every corner but—she was right, this place was too big and had too few people in it. Everything was polished and shiny but the place as itself, felt as if it was abandoned long ago.

Lacus placed both her hands near her chest, this place was certainly beautiful, but it was empty. Like, noone lived in it except for the guards, maids and butlers. After the presence of Myrna was gone, this place didn't feel like a home anymore, it was just a big structure.

"So, you felt it too, huh?" Kuzzey spared them a glance. "The palace is just the royal residence, but noone really lives here. Lord Uzumi practically lives in the parliament, so does prince Kira and princess Cagalli's always at the military barracks. This place only comes alive when one of those three people are home or when there's a ball, but even if prince Kira is here right now, he can't leave his room due to his injuries so, yeah..."

Athrun felt his lips pressed together, just what kind of life have they been living all this time? They were the prince and the princess, but this certainly doesn't feel like a fairy tale at all.

Kuzzey finally stopped in front of another big double doors, he knocked. "Prince Kira? Your guests have arrived."

But there was no response, nothing. Kuzzey took this as a sign that he might be in his balcony or in the bathroom or anywhere else that he couldn't open the doors, he was in a wheelchair after all. "We're coming in." He called and slowly pushed the doors open, only to reveal a simple but regal room. They all stood there, waiting for something but nothing happened.

Kira was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, no." Kuzzey shook his head as realization dawned him, he quickly called for the attention of the guards at the end of the hallway. "Prince Kira's gone missing again!"

"What?" The guards started looking at each other and dashed everywhere, looking for the prince.

Kuzzey inspected the room and so did the redcoats, but he was really not there. "How could he have escaped in his condition? He was in a freaking wheelchair!" [2]

"Maybe, he just went out for a while." Lacus pondered, but if he did the guards would know.

"Like sister, like brother." Athrun suddenly muttered, amused by how the two were so alike, even though he never remembered Kira to be like this. _Maybe, he got it from her._

"In any case, where do you think he could have gone, Kuzzey?" Shinn walked over to the balcony.

"Hmmm..." Kuzzey looked thoughtful and walked over to stand beside Shinn, when he saw the horizon.

"That's it! He's at the beach!" Kuzzey said in unison with Athrun.

"Looks like you two know him too well." Lacus giggled.

They boarded the coaster again and headed to the direction of the beach, the ride didn't take a while since it was practically in the backyard of the palace. When they got there, they were all awestruck by the sight. Tall coconut trees, fine white sand and crystal clear water as wide as your eyes can see. This was something the Plants could never offer, Earth was truly a paradise.

Suddenly, a little robotic bird found it's way towards Athrun and landed on his hand. "Torii! Torii!" It was that same bird that landed on Flay's shoulder in the videocall that Cagalli said Athrun had made for Kira.

"Long time no see, Torii." Athrun smiled, it was kept in mint condition. "Where's your owner?"

The bird then flew away towards his owner's direction and when they turned, they could swear there was a figure lying on the sand.

"Kira!" Athrun dashed alongside Kuzzey.

"Prince Kira!" Mayu yelled in unison with Kuzzey.

But the figure remained just lying there, it didn't even seem to have the intention to move. Did he faint?

When they got near enough, Athrun and Kuzzey slowly approached him. Lacus, Mayu, Shinn and everyone else kept on watch. His shirt was left open, revealing his wrapped up torso, his head and right ankle was bandaged and he had a plaster in his left cheek. Is this really the prince? He's in such a bad shape.

Kuzzey knelt beside the lying figure, grabbed a stick and started to poke his cheeks. He already had a good idea of what happened. "Oi, Kira... You still alive?"

Athrun and everyone else looked at Kuzzey as if he went retarded, why is he treating the prince this way? Granted they must be close friends but this was too much, he was the prince and he was injured. And where the hell did Kuzzey get that stick?

"Prince Kira?" Lacus knelt near his head, just beside Kuzzey. Mayu was standing beside her.

Finally, Kira moved to ward off the stick then, slowly and irritably opened his eyes, only to meet Lacus' gaze.

"I've died and gone to heaven." He smiled which caused Lacus to blush, but then, he noticed Kuzzey and Athrun. "No, wait. Is this hell? But I've been good."

"That's not funny, Kira." Kuzzey stood up and gave him space to get up on his own. "Did you faint?"

Kira didn't get up immediately though, he stretched for a while first. "Nah, I was just taking a nap." He yawned.

He sat up when Athrun pulled him and for a while they stared at each other. Kira tilted his head, trying to register who the guy in front of him was.

"Long time no see, your highness." Athrun smiled amused.

"Athrun?" Kira narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the last part of his greeting.

"Good, you still recognize me—" Athrun cut himself off as Kira placed a hand in his chest. "What are you doing?"

"I always knew you'd be flat-chested." Then he broke into mirthful laughs.

A vein throbbed, Athrun never expected for Kira to greet him this way, they haven't seen each other for a long time and here he is, teasing him with that stupid implication.

"Flat-chested?" Kuzzey turned to look at Athrun, he had a pretty good guess what that was about, but he wanted to know if it was all right to make fun of him that way.

"Yeah!" Kira stood up before placing an arm around Athrun's shoulder and turning to face the other redcoats. "You know what, when we were in fifth grade everyone thought Athrun was my girlfriend because we're always together and he looked like a girl!"

Everyone started laughing because of that, even Lacus and Shiho couldn't stop themselves from giggling.

Kira then turned to Athrun with a serious face and a sudden scary aura. "But seriously Athrun, I prefer you a girl than a guy after my sister, okay?"

Athrun was a bit stunned as he asked. "You know about the engagement?"

"We'll talk about that later." Kira sighed. Then, he turned his attention back to everyone else as he regained his cheerful mood. "You guys must be his friends, I'm Kira, nice to meet you!" He said over-casually but noone would mind, this was better than princess Cagalli's cursing. "So, what kind of crazy stories did Athrun tell you? We did a lot of stupid things when we were younger."

But noone answered him.

"I didn't tell them anything, Kira. I didn't even have any plans to tell them I knew you if princess Cagalli didn't remember my name back then." Athrun wasn't the kind of guy who would boast about the people he knew, even if he was close friends with them. He didn't want to give anyone in Zaft any idea that they were really close, because they were Zaft and Kira was the prince of Orb, it just didn't seem right.

Kira took it in another way though, he stepped away from Athrun. "You were ashamed of me?‼ But why? You were the one who's gay!"

An eyebrow flinched. "No, I'm not!" Athrun almost shouted at him, this was too embarrassing.

Kira turned away, shaking his head and dramatically clutched a hand in front of his chest. "No, it's too late. I'm already hurt."

Athrun couldn't believe this. "Kira‼"

"That's right." Kira suddenly turned to him with such a gentle but sad smile on his face, that was such a fast mood shift. He then placed a hand on Athrun's shoulder. "I'm not a prince, I'm just someone forced to play the role."

Athrun's eyes widened, that sounded terribly familiar.

"I'm not higher than any of you. I'm just Kira, your best friend. Nothing's changed, so don't act as if I'm any different from before. I'm still Kira, just Kira." He finished with such a sincere look in his eyes, as if begging to be acknowledged as himself and just that.

And that's when Athrun realized it, Kira didn't like it when he called him 'your highness'. He smiled back. "Sorry, Kira. I just... you know."

Kira chuckled and shook his head slightly. "It's okay, I guess it's because we haven't seen each other in a long while." Kira then turned to the other redcoats, they haven't introduced themselves yet and just like him, most of them were injured. "Looks like getting ambushed is really starting to become a trend around here." Kira laughed at their reaction. "So, who the hell are you people?"

"I'm Mayu!" Mayu was the one who came up to him first, followed by Lacus and soon enough he was the center of attention.

Athrun just watched him, there was something different behind his eyes, compared to how they used to look before, something did change after all. And when he said he wasn't a prince, it kinda reminded him of what Cagalli said a while back.

_"I'm not a princess... I'm just a very good actress."_

There's something wrong here, is this really a fairy tale?

* * *

><p>Starting with hints of mild angst, I hope you guys can feel it...XD I'm more of a humor type so, this is a really new genre for me. Anyway, things are only gonna get worst from here, so I hope again that you guys bear with me...X3<p>

On another note, I was reviewing for a certain fic and—should I dare endorse? LOL but okay, it was 'Tangled Fates' by Azetta. I got amused by how she replied to my review so in turn, I wanna know what kind of predictions or deductions you guys could come up with, on where this story is heading.

What do you think will happen to all of them? Make random guesses, tell me the scenarios coming to your minds and all of those other far-fetched ideas. I wanna know if my plot is unpredictable or not. So humor me...XD

**Author's Notes:**

1.) The clone family. Lol...XD

2.) LOL! I just remembered that could be Coronavela reference...XD Pun unintended though.

05242012


	9. Meeting With The Newcomers

Thanks for the reviews!^^

darkangel: I've always been afraid of being too abrupt and now I have to worry about being slow too? LOL! You've just actually beaten me to it, but I've already had something in this update since everything's already set...XD

falconrukichi: Canard is the sole survivor of all the failed experiments for the ultimate coordinator project, but he was never shown or mentioned in the series. However, he was given his own story in the manga Gundam Seed X Astray. Unfortunately, he was the antagonist there and Prayer was the protagonist...^^

thextell33: No, only Athrun knows that they're engaged but Cagalli still doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

To all of those who are saying that Canard is a bit OOC, don't fret because he's gonna have his shining moment when the time comes...XD

Sorry for the late update, life took a turn. But I won't give you the 'mental block' or 'school' crap as an excuse, because I actually got too engrossed with Naruto since last month, so much that I couldn't finish writing what I started, so I ended up leaving this for a while and I didn't want to update with an unfinished chapter so, yeah...

Hope what happens in this chapter makes up for the lost time...XD I really love this chapter but fixing things to go the way I want took longer than I thought, things are gonna be pretty complicated from here...X3

* * *

><p><strong>"Life Is A Fairy Tale"<strong>

**Chapter 9: Meeting The Newcomers.**

Kuzzey watched at how easy it was for Kira to identify with the people from the Plants, maybe because he was a coordinator too? No. He shook stupid thoughts out his head, genetic types don't matter here in Orb. Besides, both Canard and Prayer were coordinators too, sort of. He sighed, should they go back to the palace now that they found Kira? But judging from how he is right now, he probably wouldn't wanna go back. And now that he thought about it, how did he get out here in the first place?

"So..." He tried calling for their attention, he knew Kira couldn't and shouldn't use his feet so much. "Where's your wheelchair, Kira? And how did you get out here?"

Kira looked up to him, he was sitting near the shore in the middle of Athrun, Lacus and Mayu. Dearka, Yzak and Shiho were only a few feet away from them and everyone else were busy frolicking in the beach, they didn't have that in the Plants. "I lost it, can't remember where I put it." He shrugged.

"You what? How?" Kuzzey and everyone else who heard him sweat-dropped at that.

Kira laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I actually visited the Orphanage earlier, the kids wanted to play with it so I lent it to them and I haven't seen it since."

"Kira! How could you be so careless? Your ankle hasn't even healed yet and you walked here from the orphanage?" Kuzzey was frantic to say the least, he sighed. "Wait, here. I'm gonna go look for it."

"Wait, you don't have to—" Kira tried to call him back but he already dashed off, granted the orphanage was just on the other side of the bayside, but he didn't really need it anymore.

"He looked so worried, just how bad are your injuries prince Kira?" Lacus stared at his torso and then down at his ankle.

"I told you not to call me 'prince', just Kira is fine." Kira pouted then sighed as he lightly shook his head.

"Sorry." Lacus blushed because of him again, he was quite charming albeit being too simple.

"It's fine and I'm actually fine already. I just have a pair of broken ribs and a dislocated ankle, that's all." Kira waved her worries off as if it were all that normal, he knew he wasn't an ordinary coordinator but they probably won't understand that.

"You walked here with a dislocated ankle?" Athrun and Mayu said in unison.

"I already said, I'm fine. I'm a coordinator too, even if they don't understand that." Kira raised his head and stared up at the sky, taking in a deep breath. His three companions didn't know how to respond to that, they were all aware of the circumstances surrounding the prince, it wouldn't be right to say anything unnecessary. "By the way, I heard that you're a really famous singer in the Plants, Lacus."

"Eh? Uhm, yes... quite." Lacus admitted shyly.

"You know, you look more like a nurse than a popstar." Kira commented, she was too conservative and meek for his opinion. Out of the blue, he suddenly yelled. "Nurse me!"

"Eh?‼" Lacus and Mayu reacted in unison.

Athrun, on the other hand, could only slap his forehead due to Kira's care-free attitude. "Kira!"

"I was only joking!" He laughed and waved his best friend off.

"But, if you really want me to, I won't mind helping you get back to normal." Lacus suddenly interrupted causing her three companions to look and stare at her for a while, she blushed when she realized what she just said.

"Aww, how cute, you're too innocent." Kira laughed. "You don't really have to take whatever I say seriously, you know."

Lacus immediately understood and she somehow felt disappointed, but that didn't last long.

"But thanks for the offer, help me later when I'm on my wheelchair, okay?" Kira smiled at her and she didn't care anymore if Athrun and Mayu were still there, she beamed back at him.

_So, this is prince Kira... Cagalli was right, he is the perfect prince charming._

* * *

><p>Athrun groggily sat up on his bed, he just woke up and although he was still a bit sleepy, the promise of another misadventure wouldn't let him go back to slumber. He could still remember how yesterday went, they waited for Kuzzey return but he never did so they had to fetch him from the orphanage and found him stuck babysitting. All of them ended up getting stuck there with him and they were only able to head back later that night after dinner, but they did get back the wheelchair, even if that wasn't much of a consolation. It was surprisingly fun though, albeit tiring.<p>

There were too many kids to take care of at the same time and knowing that all of them were orphans made quite an impact, especially when they found out that most of the kids were orphaned by the war. Just thinking about it hurt him, they were indirectly responsible for that. Could we just say that it couldn't be helped? Of course not, they lost their families. He sighed, he knew he shouldn't be thinking of depressing things so early in the morning and he even got up early because he felt today would be fun as well, didn't he?

All redcoats were off duty for the while, unless notified. Orb was a very guarded place and noone seemed to actually want to do bad here, so the representatives of the Plants were at ease. Although, it didn't leave their minds that they were just ambushed, add that to the fact that the prince and princess and other officers of the military could easily escape ever so often.

He chuckled on the inside as he exited his room, just what kind of a place was this?

After closing the door, he was met by the long and eerily quiet hallway. He stood there and thought for a while, remembering what Mayu said, that this palace actually gave off the feeling of being haunted. It was freaky, because he actually understood what she meant, this place was as good as abandoned. But how can that be? This was the palace, the palace of the last royal family in the entire world. Maybe, if it weren't for them staying in this part of the palace, the maids and butlers would'nt have a reason to even come this far.

He started walking off to the direction of the stairway, if he remembered correctly it was a left turn at the end of the hallway, then another left, one right and one last left. This house was so big, he wouldn't be surprised if he actually got lost, but that can't possibly happen right? He took the first turn and looked on at the once again long and empty hallway, then resumed walking.

He frowned, this place was like a big maze, if it weren't for the apparently expensive portraits hanging around everywhere, he'd think he was already going in circles. He then remembered what Kuzzey said yesterday, that the King and Kira were practically living in the parliament already. That means, Cagalli was often alone in this big maze of a house, granted there were a few maids and butlers here and there but that's different.

She was like a little girl, playing in a big doll house on her own.

How long has she been living under these circumstances? Kira spent almost his entire childhood and teenhood in Coppernicus with him. As for her father, does he dare ask? He was made King straight after getting married, after all, that's the only reason he had to get married so soon. And now, Kira's facing the same fate. After he get's married, a coronation will quickly take place, no doubt about that.

But wait a minute, that Flay girl turned down the offer, didn't she? Then, who's gonna marry Kira now? How are they gonna fix this mess?

He stopped and blinked for a while, just how many turns has he made already? He lost count.

_Damn._ He cursed inwardly, he should've payed more attention, rather than letting his mind wonder off to problems that aren't even his. _Great, just great._

He looked around, he didn't think he's seen these portraits before or he just doesn't remember. He sighed and walked over to the nearest window, if he couldn't tell where he was then he'd better just step outside, the chance of figuring out where he was would be easier from the outside. But that was it, he was looking for the stairs to begin with!

He opened the window and looked over outside. "I wonder if I'd die if I fell from here?" He was just in the third floor, but because the palace was built in such a size, it seems as if he was already in the fifth floor! It was far too high to jump, even for a coordinator like him. Why? Simply because he can't fly.

"Athrun?"

He suddenly heard a voice, it was Shinn and he was walking to his direction. I sure hope he isn't thinking what I don't want him to think.

"It's too high." Shinn said as he finally reached where Athrun stands.

So much for that thought. He figured Shinn was lost too and was probably thinking the same of him now. "You already tried?"

Shinn looked at him deadpanned as if saying, 'if I did I'd be dead by now'. "Nope, but I already looked."

"So, you're lost?" Athrun confirmed.

"Funny, you should ask." They both laughed at each other's tough luck. "So, do you know where the staircase is?"

Athrun stared at him, as if a little surprised he hasn't figured it out yet. "Actually, I'm lost too."

They laughed again, but inside their minds they were both like, _'shit—!'_

"We should probably just ask for directions." Shinn suggested.

"Sure, now you go." Athrun quickly turned him around and pushed him towards the direction of a maid.

After learning where they were, the two immediately followed everything the maid said, but instead of going to the stairway, they opted with the elevator when they found out there was one. Htting for the ground floor, they descended in silence and once the doors slid open, they instantly noticed Lacus walking away with Mayu and Kira.

"Mayu!" Shinn called for his little sister while Athrun just went with him.

"We were looking for you." Kira and Mayu uttered in unison, no wonder they were together.

"Sorry." Shinn briefly apologized, they didn't need to know they got lost and both Kira and Lacus already seemed to figure that out anyway.

"Now, that were all here, we can now join the others in the garden." Lacus resumed walking.

"Yeah, we'll eat breakfast in the gardens!" Mayu told Shinn with a big smile.

When they got to the gardens, everyone else was there. Heine, Miguel, Rusty and Martin were on one table. Dearka, Yzak and Shiho on another. Luna, Meyrin and Rey on another one. That's when Athrun noticed that they even his mother was there with Romina, he quickly went towards Lenore, Kira and Lacus went with him. Shinn on the other hand wanted to sit with Rey and the rest of his team but Mayu wanted to eat with the prince and he can't leave her so, he opted to stay with her, both of them following after Kira, giving a signal to Rey to which the blond just nodded.

"Good morning, mother." Athrun greeted with a bow and took a seat beside her.

"Good morning to you too, dear." Lenore greeted with a bright smile.

Nicol was sitting beside his mother, Romina. Kira opted to take another table, Lacus, Mayu and Shinn sat with him there. The garden was a beautiful place with rose bush hedges all around, not far from them a huge swimming pool would be seen and on the other side, they could see a custom chess board made of marble with the chess pieces made from glass and ivory, past that was where the hedges of the big maze started.

They were then served breakfast and everyone got engrossed in their own conversations. Athrun, however, went back to the things he was brooding over earlier when he got lost. Where was Cagalli? She said to meet her up in the palace, right? So, she should be here, but isn't she gonna join them for breakfast?

"Oh, God! Is she gonna jump?" Meyrin gasped.

It was only then when Athrun took notice of what was happening, everyone else was looking at the direction of the pool. He turned to look at it, but saw nothing interesting and just as he was about to look away, he realized what Meyrin said, who was gonna jump? And from where?

With wide eyes he looked back at the pool and let his gaze wonder up past it, that's when he saw her. Cagalli was standing on the banister of her balcony, wearing only an over-sized t-shirt and she still looked sleepy, what the hell was she thinking?

"Oh, don't worry about it, she does this everyday." Kira waved them off as he stood to shout at Cagalli. "Do a triple back flip!"

"This is crazy." Shinn muttered lowly as everyone prepared themselves for the stunt.

With still half-lidded eyes, Cagalli raised a 'thumbs up' to Kira, notifying him that she heard him. She then bent down a little and with one last breath, she jumped off the third floor balcony.

Athrun's chair fell with a loud thud as he stood shock at what she did, a big splash of water indicated that she just landed on the pool, so that's why it was built there.

"Nice one!" Kira commented on her back flip that he requested earlier, then he sat back in his chair, as if having his little sister jumping off the third floor balcony, which was as high as five floors, and doing a triple back flip before landing on the pool, was the most normal occurence in the palace so early in the morning. Then again, it probably was.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, almost everyone made plans to go touring around the city, unfortunately, most of them were still recuperating to even go around, like Dearka who has a cast. Yzak and Shiho decided to go without him and Nicol, not wanting to be out-of-place with those two, decided to stay with him. Heine, Miguel, Rusty and Martin had their own touring group while Rey was dragged away by Luna and Meyrin. Shinn and Mayu didn't need to go touring since they've already lived half of their lives in Orb. As for Lacus, she'd rather spend her time in the palace with a certain someone and Athrun also had the same plan.<p>

For some reason, he was looking forward to spending some time with her, even if he just got reunited with Kira. Besides, he was starting to feel signals coming from Lacus, so he thought it would be better if he wouldn't stick around. Cagalli didn't join them after her 'morning swim', Kira said that was just her way of waking herself up, especially if she had something important to do. He was sure she'd go to the kitchen after washing up since she's already missed breakfast, so that's where he went when everyone started making touring plans.

When he entered through the living room, he instantly saw a glipmse of her, running down the stairs. He absent-mindedly followed after her, taking notice that she wasn't wearing that white dress that she always wore during her stay in the plants, instead she was wearing a loose green shirt paired with denim jumpshorts, sneakers and a reversely worn cap. She looked more like a boy now and if he didn't see her face when she turned, he would've thought it was someone else.

She then turned and entered what seems to be the kitchen, he followed suit and was a little surprised when he saw her preparing some stuff.

"You cook?" He asked, trying to be casual.

Cagalli looked up to him after pouring some white powder in a bowl, mixing it with other ingredients for God knows what. "Just a bit, I used to help Mana a lot when I was younger, especially when I was bored."

"Mana?" He asked, he certainly did not know any of the maids there.

"You haven't met her yet? But she told me she was the one who welcomed you when you came here." Cagalli pondered.

"Oh, you mean, Myrna?" Now, he was confused, he was certain the big lady introduced herself as 'Myrna'.

"Ri—ght, I call her Mana actually, my bad." Cagalli went back to what she was doing and started pouring the batter in a steel container.

Athrun stared at her, she looks like a normal girl right now and too normal in fact. "What are you making? Pancakes?" He tried guessing, since she hasn't eaten breakfast yet, he presumed.

"Nope, I'm making a cake." Cagalli beamed and opened the oven.

He chuckled, amused. She was gonna eat cake for breakfast? But why did she need to make it herself? "Can I have some afterwards?" He was gonna try his luck, he wanted to be able to eat something she made and she can't possibly plan on eating it all by herself, right?

"Sorry, but no. Maybe, next time." She faced him and started wearing gloves.

"You want to eat it all?" His eyes widened, sure he had a good idea of what kind of appetite she had, but nonetheless, she wants to eat it all by herself?

"No, of course not." Cagalli carefully took the container from the counter and before turning around to place it inside the oven she winked at him. "I made this for _him_."

"Oh."

...

Pokerface.

Yes, Athrun was desperately trying to display a facade, when he didn't even have to because she isn't looking. This was just too awkward, for him anyway. Having your fianceé make a cake for some other guy actually hurt, even just a little. Granted, she didn't know, but why did God have to let her do these things and have her face him with such a smile?

_He's mocking me._ He thought grimly.

"There you are." A voice suddenly interrupted their silence.

It was Meyrin, she's been looking for Athrun since he left. She wanted to make him come with them, she didn't want to get stuck in the middle of Luna and Rey. Also, if she can get Athrun to go with her, she'd win in the sibling rivalry she has with Luna. "Oh! Hi, princess Cagalli." She didn't notice her sooner because her attention was all on Athrun and when Cagalli responded with a smile, she turned back to Athrun. "We've been looking for you." And by 'we', it was only her.

"Why? What do you want?" He didn't mean for it to sound so rude, but he just got pissed and he didn't wanna deal with anything right now.

"We were wondering if you'd come touring with us? I mean, Rey, Luna and me." Meyrin shyly asked, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Cagalli blinked at her, for some reason she found this pig-tailed girl annoying, couldn't she have asked that somewhere else? Like, not in front of her. Sure, she was not in the least bit interested in Athrun, she's had a lot of suitors like him after all. Good-looking, smart and wealthy, Athrun wasn't really any different, but somehow she still got affected. Why?

But instead of trying to leave without the two noticing, Cagalli pulled a stool and sat in front of the both of them, placing both hands under her chin as she watched them intently. This was the first time a 'confession'-like scene unveiled in front of her, and with her not being the one to confess to. Now, she didn't mean to be rude, but if this girl was so uncourteous as to just waltz in without prior notice and talk like there's noone else in the room, then be my guest.

_What the hell is she doing?_ Athrun thought as he struggled to not look at Cagalli, albeit feeling her intense staring. _Is she seriously finding amusement in this?_

On the other hand, Meyrin was starting to feel really embarrassed. She did things without thinking again, she should've excused herself and Athrun first before she started talking, and now she has to pay for it. It wasn't just as simple as being scrutinized, the stare of the princess bore mockery to them. As if challenging to them to continue, or not, or else?

"Mey, we need to go!" Luna's voice echoed in the hallway and when she finally revealed herself in the kitchen's doorway, she was surprised by the scene and a little embarrassed because the princess was there and she was yelling in the hallway. "Ooops! Good morning, princess Cagalli." She bowed.

"Good morning." Cagalli smiled and stood from her seat, she would not give these people anything to think about. Besides, her cake is almost finished.

Athrun took this chance to reject Meyrin's offer. "Sorry, Meyrin. But I seriously didn't have plans to go out today. Maybe, next time." Funny, didn't Cagalli just say those exact words to him?

Meyrin was openly saddened by his refusal, but instead of obviously sulking in front of all of them, she turned to princess Cagalli. "What about you, princess Cagalli? Would you like to come join us?" If she agrees to come with us, maybe Athrun would change his mind and even if he doesn't, at least I won't get stuck out-of-place with Luna and Rey.

Cagalli's eyes widened at her, she was so surprised, she almost got burnt by the hot tray of the oven. "Uhmm, I'm sorry. But I already have plans."

"Oh, I see." For some reason, Meyrin was disappointed and glad at the same time.

On the other hand, Athrun silently released a breath of relief.

Suddenly, Mayu came barging in. "Princess Cagalli!" She called out to the princess as she ran towards her, she was followed by Shinn and the rest of the redcoats, they all seem to be on their way out. Except for the Asuka siblings, Dearka and Nicol. Lacus wasn't with them so Cagalli could only guess where she was.

"Hey there, Mayu." Cagalli placed the cake down on the counter before hugging Mayu.

"Haro! Haro!" The golden ball bounced cheerfully beside them.

"Oh, I meant to return him." Mayu turned to Haro and Cagalli just smiled.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Haro while I was busy, aren't you gonna go touring?" Cagalli went back to preparing the icing and filling for the cake.

"Nope, we used to live in Orb so there's no need." Mayu responded, taking a seat beside Athrun.

"Oh, yeah... I almost forgot about that." Cagalli started filling the cake and then adding icing on it afterwards, it was a simple vanilla cake with strawberry filling.

"Wow! Who knew the princess was capable of kitchen duties too?" Dearka teased, not missing a chance to glance at a certain bluenette. "You'd definitely make a perfect wife!"

Cagalli laughed. "Thanks for the compliment, but aren't you guys leaving yet?"

"You sound like you want us to go away soon, but sorry about that because I'm one of those who aren't going anywhere." Dearka took the seat on Athrun's other side and rested his cast on the counter.

"Poor you." Cagalli mocked teasingly, but deep inside she felt responsible yet again for their injuries. She knew things like this always happen to soldiers but that doesn't mean, it's all right to let it happen to them. "What about the rest of you?" Heine, Miguel, Rusty, Martin, Shiho, Yzak, Rey and Luna were all standing near the doorway, Meyrin was still standing behind Athrun.

"We're waiting for our tour guide, Kuzzey said he'll come pick us up." Martin answered, walking over to Nicol to sit with him.

"Yeah and he's late." Rsuty mumbled audibly as he leaned on the door frame, Heine and Miguel stood near him.

"Kuzzey's your tour guide? In that case prepare to get lost, that guy has the worst sense of direction." Cagalli grabbed a basket of strawberries and started washing them piece by piece.

"That looks great, princess Cagalli!" Mayu complimented and everyone else started taking notice of what she wasa doing. "Are you making it for someone?"

"How did you know?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow as she prepared to slicing the strawberries.

"Well, I figured you'd be busy just like in the Plants but you even took the time to make something like that, you can't possibly be making that just for yourself, right?" Mayu tilted her head on the side, waiting for a reaction but when she didn't get one, she pushed. "So, who's it for? Your boyfriend?"

Cagalli visibly blushed and everyone's eyes widened at that, of course none of them said a word but they sure let their gaze shift from the princess to the bluenette sitting right in front of her. Dearka felt a sweat drop, he could swear Athrun gritted his teeth.

"Mayu! You can't just say things like that!" Shinn reprimanded his sister, walking over to her side, never failing to glance at Athrun's direction. He gulped, the air suddenly felt so heavy, even if only for them since the princess was still clueless.

"It's okay, it's been a while since I visited him so, yeah..." She trailed off, picking a strawberry and slicing it in half, sideways.

Noone else spoke after that as they let silence roam, eyes quietly moving from one person to another. "Where the hell is he? What the hell's taking him so long?" Yzak tried to whisper but everyone heard him clearly, Kuzzey might regret coming late today.

"Maybe, I should just go with you guys?" Nicol whispered, lowering his head on the table and Martin only chuckled at him.

"Hey, is it me or is it crowded in here?" A voice suddenly came from the hallway, everyone expected it to be Kuzzey but it wasn't, as Canard revealed himself.

"Wow, everyone's here." Prayer showed up from behind him, smiling cheerfully to all of them. He then looked at Rey. "Good morning!"

Rey merely nodded, he still has yet to talk to Rau about the boy but the kid's too nice to ignore, so he decided to acknowledge him somehow.

It wasn't what they were expecting but it's certainly better than nothing, they were relieved. However that didn't last long as the two newcomers made way for another person to come through, it was Flay Allster, the girl that Cagalli slapped yesterday and now everything's gone for the worse.

The moment Flay entered, she immediately saw Cagalli and showed disgust. W_hat the hell was a princess like her wearing?_ Then, she took notice of what was in Cagalli's hands. "What're you doing? Don't tell me you're gonna meet up with that kid again?"

"None of your business." Cagalli grabbed the tray where the cake was and walked off to the other direction of the counter.

Without thinking Flay walked after her and pulled on the carpet Cagalli was walking on, causing the blonde to accidentally throw the cake before falling on her butt. Everyone's eyes widened, that was immature. But Flay wouldn't care, she wants Cagalli's relationship with that peasant to end even if it means she would do it herself.

"Oww! Why the hell did you do that?" Cagalli rubbed her lower back and then remembered that she dropped the cake, she turned to look in front of her and expected the cake to be all smashed up, but it wasn't.

Athrun caught it just in time.

Everyone was shocked, why the hell did he save it? Flay frowned, narrowing her eyes on the bluenette as he helped Cagalli up and handed her the cake.

"Thanks, Athrun!" Cagalli beamed at him and immediately took the cake, but before running out of the room, she childishly stuck her tongue out on Flay.

Athrun just smiled amused and watched her ran off with Haro bouncing closely after her, the doors then closed.

Flay approached him. "Why did you do that?"

"I just didn't want her efforts go to waste, that's all." Athrun turned to leave but Flay got in his way.

"You're supposed to be her fiancé!" She yelled in his face.

_She knows? _Athrun was just as shocked as everyone else, he stared at her but didn't say anything. They waited on what she would say next, but just like him, she said nothing more.

And instead, it was Canard who spoke. "Don't even think of lecturing him, Flay. You refused marriage to prince Kira, remember?"

"That's different!" She quickly snapped at him. "And 'fuck you', for even mentioning it." She then, walked over the door from which she entered earlier, only stop a step before the doorway. She looked at the guy on her left. "Long time no see, Rey." After receiving a curt nod from Rey, she looked at the girl beside him. "She's pretty." She smiled at Luna before completely stepping out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Canard walked after her and shouted through the hallway.

"I'm gonna kill Kira!" She shouted back before finally disappearing from sight as she took a turn.

All of those who were left could only wonder.

"You two know each other?" Luna looked up at Rey, tugging on his sleeve.

"Yeah," he shrugged. It certainly been a while since he last saw her. _I wonder if she knows Rau is here too...?_

After a few moments of awkward silence, they decided to go on without Kuzzey. Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, Shinn and Mayu were walking them out when Kuzzey suddenly burst out from the front doors.

"You're late!" Yzak snapped, they could've avoided such awkward events of only they were able to leave earlier.

"Sorry!" Kuzzey rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "I had to pick-up the others on the way back here."

"Others?" Shinn asked while taking notice of a group of people the same age as them, entering after Kuzzey.

But before Kuzzey could even answer, Canard and Prayer greeted the group of newcomers. There were nine of them, excluding Kuzzey.

"Hey, guys. How was the tour?" Canard greeted casually as he shook hands with a bluenette.

"It was great, but Stella fell asleep during the trip home." Auel laughed as he pointed to Sting carrying Stella on his back.

"She must've been tired already." Prayer chirped in.

"Yeah, we had too much fun." Clotho answered while walking past Canard and Prayer.

Suddenly Auel grabbed Clotho by the shoulder and pointed towards the direction of Athrun. "Hey, look at that! I told you blue was a normal hair color!"

And that was when the newcomers took notice of the other group standing nearby. Kuzzey felt a sweat drop, is this good or bad? Canard and Prayer remained calm, although they were both worried as much too.

Athrun and the rest of his group only stared back.

"He's obviously a coordinator, you dumbass. So, that doesn't count!" Shani walked over to Clotho and Auel.

"I'm not a coordinator but I have blue hair." Auel continued with his twisted reasoning. "Even if it's a lighter shade from his."

Clotho merely rolled his eyes on Auel as he continued on his way to the stairs. Shani, on the other hand, stared deadpanned at Auel. "Well, you're not exactly a natural either, you know." Then he walked, following after Clotho.

"And your point is...?" Auel went after him, not caring in the slightest if he was being rude to the other bluenette he was pointing at earlier.

Sting followed up the stairs as well, he needed to get the sleeping beauty off his back and quick. Mudie and Shams walked along with him, none of them seeming to wanna bother about the group of coordinators.

Well, except for Orga and Sven. The two actually stopped to show courtesy. "Pardon their rudeness." Sven nodded to Athrun and the bluenette did the same.

After the group of newcomers were all gone, Shinn turned to Kuzzey, Canard and Prayer. "Who were they?"

It was too late to realize that he shouldn't have asked.

"They're the pilots of the Earth's Alliance."

* * *

><p>Just ignore the massive list of cast...XD Most of them were introduced to serve as the background anyway, just for more drama and impact. LOL<p>

I was trying to squeeze in the frog prince and the pauper here but I realized that this chapter was already long enough to stand on it's own, so we'll leave that for the next update...^^

Ja ne!

06122012


	10. The Pauper And The Dark Knight

Thanks for the reviews!^^

moonlove: I already showed Meer, she was the host of the talk show in the Plants, remember?

darkangel or kendra: You need an account first before being able to send a pm...^^

Saki-Hime: The EA pilots are here to make my plot more complicated and Athrun _is_ gonna follow Cagalli! What would be Haro's role in this fic if he wasn't? LOL...XD

shia naru: Yep, the pauper's here now and yes again, Athrun is meeting him now too, so read on!

ellypot: Omg...XD About that sister thing, I think that's a mistake and a discrepancy... Sorry about that, noone else noticed it so I changed it as soon as I read your review, I wouldn't want others to notice it too :D And for your last question, I can't answer that because I'd be spoiling my own story but saying that I can't say it also spoils my story through common sense so, yeah... Hrm, no...XD

elgnis berserker: You should really make up your mind with your pen name...XD And about your questions, you're right about Flay, on the other hand, Kira and Cagalli were ambushed because of something else and no, Cagalli was mad because of a different issue which is yet to be revealed :D Lastly, you're right about the frog prince and the pauper...XD that was so obvious, wasn't it? X3

**Author's Note:**

Just to clear some things up, since someone asked and I just had to spoil you guys...XD Kira and Cagalli are _not_ really Athhas, that's why Canard is here...^^

There is no 'love triangle' bla bla here, the aim of the drama in this fic is gonna be quite political and dark. I'm not sure if you guys understand what I'm trying to say, but please don't kill me for the frog prince and the pauper...XD They'll be the most obvious ones...XD

Cagalli is _not_ in love with the pauper, she's just infatuated with the circumstance, I'll explain it more when we get there.

You guys also need to watch out for the development in Athrun's character, he _is_ gonna go dark and subtle hints were already provided in the previous chapters, so I'm sure you'll get it. This chapter might be the turning point for him too...X3

By the way, do you guys still remember that Cagalli has long hair here? I've already decided, I'm gonna have her cut it! Yay! :D

* * *

><p><strong>"Life Is A Fairy Tale"<strong>

**Chapter 10: The Pauper And The Dark Knight.**

Flay was already standing in front of Kira's door and was about to knock when she heard something unexpected.

"Prince Kira, please don't!" A very scared feminine voice almost shouted through the door.

The redhead could only raise an eyebrow, what could Kira be possibly doing with that girl inside? They couldn't be doing something stupid, can they? Kira's definitely not like that, but then again, that would be pretty interesting.

Without further ado, she kicked the door open and entered, placing a hand on her hip. "I hope I'm disturbing something."

Kira greeted her by raising an eyebrow, before answering her with a deadpanned expression. "Well, unfortunately for you, you're not." As it turns out, Kira was merely trying to stand off his wheelchair and the pinkette was only trying to stop him, since his ankle was still pretty much dislocated.

Flay imitated his half-lidded stare and turned to the pink-haired girl beside him. Lacus immediately curtsied upon catching her gaze and the action caused the redhead to raise an eyebrow again. She looked at Kira with questioning eyes but the brunette merely shrugged, finally taking his seat on his favorite office chair.

"Flay, this is Lacus." He said, addressing the redhead before turning to the pinkette beside him. "Lacus, that's Flay."

Flay merely rolled her eyes on the introduction, it was supposed to be unnecessary since she knows who the pinkette was and expects her to know her back just the same. Regardless, she approached Lacus and shook hands with her. "I'm the appointed Vice Foreign Minister of the Eurasian Federation, I'll be handling Public Affairs for the entire Earth's Alliance through the duration of this entire summit."

"Oh, it's an honor to meet you." Lacus smiled brightly, all the while gently keeping hold of her hand.

Flay raised an eyebrow yet again. "No position?" She looked at Kira.

"She doesn't need it." Kira didn't even look at her and kept rummaging through the papers on his table.

"Public Influence?" Flay followed up.

This time, Kira looked at her with a smirk. "You have no idea."

Flay returned her attention back to Lacus.

Lacus merely blinked innocently at her, before breaking into a beam. "I'm a singer."

"An icon." Kira continued with a nod.

Flay frowned but it shouldn't matter as long as the girl was effective, she nodded. "Power without obligation, nice." The words were quite bitter and was never answered, silence then engulfed them as she took her seat in the opposite couch from Lacus.

Kira sighed at the comment as he watched Lacus take her seat in front of Flay, he knew what the redhead meant and he just hopes that Lacus wouldn't end up being like them all. They really have to do something, and fast.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is he doing?" Dearka commented as he entered the room and took notice of a certain bluenette.<p>

The touring groups were finally able to leave. Dearka, Nicol, Shinn and Mayu were left with Canard and Prayer until the two decided to follow Flay in Kira's study room. They didn't have much to do for the day so they just decided to hang around and relax, then again, how could anyone relax when they're sharing the living room with Athrun as he is now?

"He's been staring at that thing since _she_ left." Shinn commented on the bluenette's actions shortly after Cagalli left with the touring groups, she went with them on the way out since she already informed them that she would visit _him_.

"Just what is it anyway?" Nicol asked, staring mindlessly at Athrun who sat in the corner of the room.

"It's that tracking device he put inside Haro." Shinn answered, remembering how Athrun used his phone to locate Haro when they were looking for her back in the Plants.

"He hasn't taken it out yet?" The greenhead furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would he? If you ask me, he should've put a camera along with it too." Dearka carefully cradled his cast before slouching in his seat.

Shinn raised his eyebrows. "He's not a pervert like you, Dearka."

"I didn't mean it that way!" The tanned-blonde snapped, then thought back and smiled to himself. "But now that you mention it, I'm a genius."

Shinn rolled his eyes, while Nicol and Mayu could only look at each other and sigh.

Suddenly, they were disrupted by Athrun's winning answer in the debate he's been having with his inner self for quite a while now. "That's it, I'm going." He stood abruptly and went for the door, not paying heed to any of them.

"Where are you going?" Nicol asked, worried. But the bluenette didn't even answer and just stepped out, the greenhead then turned to the remaining occupants of the room. "Shouldn't we stop him or something?"

Dearka shrugged. "Why? He's got all the rights."

"Yeah, and besides... it's better that princess Cagalli realizes things sooner than later." Shinn exchanged looks with Mayu, they were both very well aware of the kingdom's protocols.

Mayu spoke for the first time after the princess left, looking down on her lap. "Princess Cagalli would be fine, right?"

Nobody answered.

* * *

><p>"I'm kinda scared."<p>

That was the first thing that he said as they continued to walk the long and seemingly endless hallway, the last time he felt like this was back in the war. But this was different, he was just afraid of what might happen, not to themselves but to those who might get involved. The war was over, noone should die, and yet somebody did. He was never close to Tolle but, he knew him and that was enough.

Now this, everyone was coming together and the stage is set. They would all have to give this show their best performance, regardless of whether they were forced to participate in it or not.

"Aren't you even worried?" He asked his only companion.

"Nah... they can all just die for all I care." Canard merely shrugged.

"Please don't say that." Prayer sighed.

"Don't worry about it too much, if they attack us then we'll fight back, it's that simple. All they have to do is show that they don't care about peace and it'll be enough reason for us to take them down, because then they wouldn't be our allies anymore." Canard kept a straight face, as a coordinator who once served for the Earth's Alliance, it wouldn't matter to him who he was up against. He would fight, that's it.

"But now that the United Triumvirate's being established, both the Zaft and the Earth's Alliance are our allies." Prayer reasoned.

"Don't think that you would have to kill an ally, instead think of the enemy, those who stand in your way and want to kill you." Canard finished, stopping to stare at the door in front of them.

They finally reached Kira's study.

Canard raised a hand to knock but before he was able to, Mayu suddenly came running towards them. "Prayer! Canard!"

Both of them turned to look back. "What's wrong, Mayu?" Prayer asked, as she met the girl halfway.

Canard then took notice of Shinn, Dearka and Nicol following after her.

"We've got a big problem!" Mayu yelled to Prayer but before Prayer was able to ask, they heard another girl yelling. This time, from inside Kira's study.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" It was Flay.

And Canard who didn't move from the door, instinctively opened it right away for all of them to see. Flay was standing with her fists formed at her sides, she was glaring indignantly at Lacus who was merely sitting in her place, Kira had his eyes closed, resting his chin on his clasped hands as he quietly sat behind the table in the middle of the both of them.

"Do you seriously believe that just by spouting crap like that, people would just gather altogether for peace?" The redhead continued to glower over Lacus.

Noone even payed attention to the door opening and the six people standing behind it.

"Didn't you even consider that if things were as easy as that, we would've done it long ago? Don't make us sound so cheap! The lives of those who continue to die out there are not cheap!" Flay panted, she was so infuriated at the girl, although she knew the pinkette didn't mean it that way.

But Lacus didn't say anything, she just listened intently to Flay's every sentiment, and Kira did the same.

Flay looked down, as if accepting her defeat. Silence truly was a better speech. "Pacifism would only bring false peace, that's why people continue to die even after we claimed that we have attained peace. But that's also good on another perspective..." She nodded and looked at Lacus straight in the eye. "It's a show."

Lacus's expression turned drastically into that of a horrified one, she never have expected that Flay would imply something like that. _What could she mean by that?_

At this, Kira opened his eyes to look at Lacus, and then at Flay. He sighed.

Flay closed her eyes tightly and heaved a breath before opening them again. She took a folded envelope from her pocket, walked over to Kira and placed it in his table, pushing it towards him. "I only came here to give you this." With that, she turned and walked to the door. It was then when she noticed Canard, Prayer and the four coordinators standing outside. She refused to meet their gaze so she closed her eyes as she walked past, she shouldn't care.

Canard sighed after Flay was gone, he knew that she wasn't talking about ordinary soldiers, she actually meant the 'weapons'. The extendeds, which was another issue to deal with after all of this. He stared at Kira, he knows about it too.

"I'm sorry about that, prince Kira." Lacus uttered silently.

"Don't be, it's not your fault, she just took it the wrong way." Kira gave her a reassuring smile. "Besides, I think she likes you." He waved the letter Flay gave him around.

"Eh?" Lacus was a bit dumbfounded, she didn't quite understand what he meant by that.

Canard rolled his eyes at this, while Prayer sweat-dropped with a light chuckle.

Finally acknowledging the six people by the door, Kira sighed. "But she had a point, the mere fact that our princess carries a gun serves as a clear reminder for everyone, that there is no such thing as peace... even here, on the land of peace." He said a bit bitterly, then proceeded to open the letter and read it's contents. Noticing that everyone went silent due to his last remark, he looked up at them and changed the topic. "Do you guys wanna know why Flay didn't come home with me the time I got ambushed?"

"Let me guess, she was in search for blackmail material." Canard snickered and sat on the same couch Flay sat on, Prayer followed him there while Mayu sat beside Lacus as Shinn, Nicol and Dearka decided to stand behind the two girls.

"Uhh, not quite but close enough." Kira nodded before taking the letter's envelope in his hands and showing them the seal on it.

"That's... from the Kingdom of Scandinavia." Prayer was the first to recognize, that was definitely the seal of the kingdom inbetween Orb and the Atlantic.

"Yep, she had to take a little detour on her own way back." Kira said with a cheerful smile.

"What for?" Prayer inquired, Flay had no connection with that Kingdom whatsoever. "What's in the letter?"

Kira snickered at himself but he didn't answer, instead he offered the letter to Lacus. "This letter's actually for you."

Lacus was surprised and skeptical but she accepted the letter anyway.

"As it turns out, Miss Lacus here, is of noble birth." Kira started as Lacus also started reading the contents of the letter. "Your father, Siegel Clyne was born as a nobleman in the Kingdom of Scandinavia [1], your grandfather being a Count. When your father was sent to the Plants to study, he decided to stay and live there, did you know that?"

Lacus finished reading and looked up at Kira before shaking her head disbelievingly. "Father never mentioned anything regarding this before."

"Of course, he wouldn't. When he became the chairman of the plants, he was stripped off of his birth right. He was becoming the leader of another nation, after all." Kira explained.

Amidst the silence, it was Dearka who broke it with a somehow inappropriate remark. "Cool."

Kira chuckled. "And that letter stands as our proof, it certifies that you are indeed a noblewoman and would remain protected by the laws abided by the kingdoms, which includes..." He trailed off as let his eyes do the talking with such mischievous glint.

"Eurasia." Canard concluded, it wasn't that hard to figure out, especially if you used to work for the said federation.

"But why is there even a need for something like this?" Lacus was still a bit confused.

"Cagalli and I were ambushed, even when we're both from the Kingdom of Orb. You, being one of the representatives of the Plants and being Chairman Clyne's daughter, kinda have an even bigger potential to be a target, don't you think?"

"He's right, lady Lacus." Nicol agreed, everything the prince said made perfect sense.

"But if my father was stripped off of his rights when he became the chairman, then why would the Kingdom of Scandinavia be willing to protect me under their laws now?" Lacus understood everything the prince said but there were loopholes in it, some thing's didn't add up.

"That's simple, " Kira placed his elbows on the table, lightly clasped his hands and rested his chin on it. "It's politics, it's always politics."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!"<p>

Athrun cursed as he got out of his car, he got a flat tire and he had no spare. He's been sitting there doing nothing for almost an hour now and although, he had a bit of an idea of his whereabouts, thanks to the tracking device, there was noone in sight. It was as if he was on his way to the middle of nowhere and all he could see was a vast field of the countryside?

He sighed as he looked up at the sky, just what has he gotten himself into? Did he seriously need to chase after the princess? What for? It's not like he could just tell her that he was her fiancé, right? And even if he could, why would he? Should he?

He closed his eyes momentarily and rubbed his forehead, he could already feel the impending headache. Why the hell did he even thought of going after her in the first place? Seriously, why?

"Shit." He honestly didn't know why, all he knew was that he wouldn't be able to put himself at ease if he didn't. It was mixed feelings of worry, frustration, fear and guilt. Wait, guilt? But he didn't do anything, so should he have done something then?

"Ugh!" He looked at the flat tire and mindlessly kicked it as if it would feel pain, which it didn't. Suddenly, he heard a kid chuckle nearby, he looked behind him and that's when he saw him. A kid with dark skin and messy brown hair.

"Need help?" The kid said as he got off his bike, he was wearing a worn-out plaid shirt, worn-out denim jumper pants with a lot of holes in it, muddy worn-out boots and a worn-out straw hat. Everything on him looked pitifully over-used and judging by the his entire appearance, he'd probably be working on a farm or something.

Athrun blinked at him, he seemed kind. "Thanks, but what do you have in mind?"

"Your choice, do you want to push your car until we get to my grandfather's garage? Or leave it here and ride with me in my bike to get a truck to pull it to my grandfather's garage? Or I'll walk you to a nearby phone booth near my grandfather's garage? Or maybe, you should just go back to where you came from."

Athrun stared. The kid had this innocent and serious face while talking that he just didn't know if he should be amused, pissed or freaked out. _He seems harmless though, maybe I could trust him. It's just a car anyway. _"Uhmm, I don't need the phone booth, I have a cellphone and I can't go back without the car so I'd like to get it into your grandfather's garage, but I don't want to push it or ride that bike." He glanced at the bike and grimaced, there's no way he's hitching a ride on that.

The kid frowned as if thinking and then smiled. "You think your car can make it to my grandfather's garage without the tires blowing up on us?"

"How far is it?" Athrun crossed his arms, the car wouldn't really be a lost to him since it wasn't his, but honestly he still wanted to go after the princess.

"Just a few miles or so." The kid shrugged.

Athrun frowned, he might not have much of a choice after all. "Fine, put your bike in the trunk and get in, we'll see how far this thing can take us."

Both of them got into the car and rode off, Athrun wasn't really interested in anything about the kid but since he was willing to help him, he felt the need for casual conversation at least. Unfortunately, the kid beaten him to it, which was kinda good for him since he wouldn't need to be the one to initiate but what the kid said surprised him.

"Are you a soldier?" The kid asked, staring mindlessly out the window.

Athrun spared a glance at him. "How did you know?"

"Soldiers often come to this place." The kid merely shrugged.

"Really?" Athrun narrowed his eyes, there was something there that he wasn't letting out. "What for?"

"What are you? New or something?" This time the kid faced him and casually let the words flow. "Didn't the palace sent you to search for the princess?"

Athrun's eyes widened, was it really so normal for the people to know of the princess's crazy escapades? "Yeah, well you're right." If they think it was normal for a soldier like him to chase after the princess, then this shouldn't be a problem, technically he wouldn't be lying, there was no need.

"Hmm, but why would they send only you? Normally, it'd be a team or something." The kid stared at him as if scrutinizing, but he quickly brushed it off as he noticed their nearing destination. His grandfather's garage was in sight already and it wasn't that far after all.

Unfortunately, when they got there, noone could be found. The place was the only structure in sight near the road in the middle of nowhere, it wasn't big but it had the tools they needed and so, they proceeded to replace the flat tire themselves. The kid was surprisingly very helpful, a bit talkative but also very sensible. He was a nice kid, Athrun concluded.

Still, there was something that irked him. He was very much an exact opposite.

"Well, we're done. That was fast." The kid commented, putting away the toolbox with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for everything. So, how much do I owe you?" Athrun motioned to the back of his pants to reach for his wallet, but the kid merely laughed at him.

"You really are new, aren't you?" The kid placed both of his hands at the back of his head and proceeded to stretch. "There's no need for any payments, everything you see here from the mountains to the sea are owned by the palace. Therefore, noone accepts payments here from the palace."

"Oh." Athrun seriously didn't know what to say after hearing that, he wasn't from the palace so he should pay, but if he tells him that he wasn't from the palace then he shouldn't be looking for the princess, right? He would be suspicious. Then again, he was currently staying in the palace, right? So technically, he still was from the palace, right? _Right._ Athrun decided, but it still wouldn't feel right. "So, tell me what's your name, I gotta know that at least."

The kid smiled broadly at him with a mock salute. "Ahmed El-Fahsi, at your service."

Athrun nodded. "Nice to meet you then, Ahmed. I'm Athrun."

And they shook hands.

* * *

><p>Flay walked the empty hallways as she heard Lacus's voice echoing inside her mind. <em>"I'm sure if we talk openly to all of them, we would all come to a clear understanding. Peace isn't really hard to achieve if we're all willing to compromise and that would be a good start."<em>

"As if it was that simple." Flay mumbled to herself. She clearly understood where the pinkette was going, but things were far more complicated than that and she should know, she was the one with connections to the Blue Cosmos and Logos after all.

"She's just gonna die if she keeps on believing crap like that." Then again, she too, used to believe in ideals like that. Keyword: 'used to'.

She sighed, ever since her father died and after she was almost killed in the war, she stopped believing in those kinds of things and proceeded to rely on her own schemes. She knows, next time noone would come to save her.

Lacus was just one of the lucky ones.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks as she noticed someone coming her way. She looked in front of her and her eyes widened. "Milly.."

Prayer said they gave her a forced leave, so what the hell was she doing here? Flay sought for her eyes but her bangs were covering them, she didn't really look that bad but Flay knew too well. It's only been three days since Tolle died, it wasn't hard at all to make guesses.

Flay frowned, she doesn't like what she was seeing. "Milly?" She called out to the brunette but was simply ignored, Milly walked passed her as if not even noticing she was in the same hallway. Judging by the direction she was taking, it was obvious she was heading to Kira's office, what could she want from him?

"Milly!" Flay yelled this time as she watched the back of her friend, but was again ignored. She pouted with a humph and turned away, but she understood, she felt that same pain once.

On the other hand, Milly continued her way like one of the walking dead. She hadn't gotten enough sleep in days, still unable to accept what happened to them after practically attaining the so called 'peace'. But she was a soldier too, she accepted things like this could really happen out there, long before it actually did. And still, it hurts.

So, what was she doing here now? She lifted her gaze towards the long hallway leading to a solitary room, the notice she received served as a wake up call for her to get back on her feet, she was not gonna turn her eyes away from this fight, not when Tolle died in it. She decided.

She knocked three times before proceeding inside, her eyes focused on the man seated behind the table near the balcony. Everything else came unnoticed, she didn't even realize Kira wasn't alone in that room and whether she was interrupting something or not, she didn't care.

"So how did Flay get that letter in the first place?" Shinn was the one who asked, but was never answered as they noticed a brunette heading straight for the prince.

"Milly." Kira muttered softly as he watched his friend make her way in front of him.

"What the hell's the meaning of this?" Milly showed him the notice she received just yesterday.

Kira guessed it was the notice sent to her about the issuance of her forced leave, and since she was here she probably didn't like it. "A little vacation won't hurt you, just take a breather."

"I don't need it." Milly tried to be as calm as she could, but her control was faltering. She was just so upset.

"Yes, you do and there's nothing more you can do about it, the order's been filed." Kira tried dismissing her as soon as he could, he didn't want Lacus and the other occupants of the room to witness things like this.

Milly merely stared at him, took the letter with both her hands, then started tearing it in pieces before throwing it all on his face. Kira fell helpless, and the thought never left him that he practically looked so pathetic right now.

"I'm seeing this through, even if it's on my own." She said with determination, she would fight.

"But—" Kira tried to reason but quickly shut up as Milly unexpectedly stabbed the table with a dagger, inbetween his fingers. He paled and everyone else was shocked.

"I repeat, I'm seeing this through. Is that clear?" She sneered.

Kira couldn't speak, he just nodded.

With a satisfied smirk on her face, she backed away and went for the door, the dagger in hand. "See you later, prince!" She faked cheerfulness as she stepped out of the room.

After the door closed, Lacus ran to Kira's side and the rest also looked worriedly at him as he gasped, holding his left hand with his right. "I almost died!"

Canard rolled his eyes at the failed attempt for a joke, he knew Kira resorts to these kinds of things to decrease the tension and their worry. "Is it really okay to just let her go like that?"

Kira looked at him, back at his hand and then back to him again, before sighing exasperatedly. "Don't worry, we'll be there."

"But did she really have to scare you like that?" Prayer wasn't sure if it was funny or sad.

"Yeah, are all the girls from Orb like this?" Nicol sheepishly smiled at Kira who merely shrugged.

"On a side note," Dearka interrupted their train of thought as he gave off a goofy grin. "I think I'm in love!"

Shinn slapped his forehead and Mayu rolled her eyes, while Canard broke out in a laugh.

Lacus shook her head at Dearka as she watched them with a small smile, they all seem to be getting by just fine. She then returned her attention to Kira when he spoke. "That reminds me, where's Athrun?"

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Mayu jerked forward and ran towards Kira's desk. "Athrun went after the princess!"

"What?" That was all Kira could manage to utter.

"And to think she left to go on a date with her boyfriend too." Shinn said shaking his head, things were getting really troublesome.

Kira got up from his seat, Lacus stood after him in worry that he would stress his ankle again. He walked towards the balcony and looked up at the sky with a deep sigh. He knew Athrun was supposed to be Cagalli's fiancé and he also knew about Ahmed as well, but he never thought things would turn up the way they did, he never expected Athrun would actually end up liking her to that extent. And who knows how much Cagalli likes that kid? Just how the hell were they supposed to fix this?

He sighed again. "The sky seems higher today than usual..."

* * *

><p>Ahmed led Athrun in a cottage on the middle of the valley, saying that his grandparents were probably there somewhere. And when Athrun asked where the princess was, the kid merely pointed him to a vast field of freshly raked soil, it was as if someone had been working there. So then, Athrun is now left on his own, walking around the middle of the field for the slightest sign of the princess.<p>

Athrun stared at the sight before him, it was such a huge field it would be quite impossible for only three people to handle on their own. Ahmed said only he lived here with his grandparents and if that was true then he could just imagine how hard those three worked to maintain this place as it is right now, and to think that his grandparents were probably old enough to retire.

Then again, it might not be as bad to live life like this, so simple and yet fulfilling. The valley was overlooking the bayside while the mountains were on the other side, it was such a peaceful sight.

"No wonder princess Cagalli liked this place." He muttered to himself as he turned around and took in everything he could see, and that's when he noticed a person with blond locks at the far end of the field. He narrowed his eyes to try and get a better look but it was just too far, so he started walking. Getting nearer, it didn't take long for him to recognize who the person was, the girl he was looking for.

And yet again, he couldn't believe her. She was on the ground digging for dirt.

Athrun approached her from behind and with a slight chuckle commented. "What're you doing?" He just had to ask.

Cagalli suddenly yelped and turned around to him him with her little shovel, but he was such a professional soldier to be caught off guard. He held her by the wrist.

She stared at him and blinked for a couple of times before exploding. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"You really need to learn some manners." Athrun released his grip before continuing. "I was just asking what you're up to."

"It's your fault! You surprised me!" Cagalli regained composure as she slumped back into the ground.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." He crouched down near her. "So, can you tell me what you're doing now?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I'm digging on dirt!"

Athrun resisted the urge to react in the same manner. "I can see that but why?"

She regarded him for a second before showing him what she was looking for. "This."

"A rock?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's a potato! [2] It's just covered in dirt, see?" Cagalli rubbed the soil off with her hands and showed it to him again.

"Hmm, you're right." He softly mumbled as he took it and cleaned it up some more.

Cagalli watched him, he came from a wealthy family and was sent to the military ever since a young age. It isn't surprising at all that he was able to retain a little bit of innocence with the most simplest things, then again, it wouldn't be right to call him innocent as well, after all the people he's killed. "So, what the hell are you doing here?"

Athrun looked at her and tried to contain his laughter, forcing a smile. "So... this is supposed to be a date, huh?" Bluntly saying it this way would divert her attention from 'why he was there' to 'if this was really a date'.

She instantly got the implication and blushed of utter embarrassment, going the way he wanted her to. "Shut up!" She turned to her back and quickened her pace in collecting a basket full of potatoes.

He smiled in delight, this was definitely not a date. But he wouldn't ask any more, whatever her reason is, it doesn't really matter as long as this wasn't a date. "So, why're you exactly harvesting potatoes, huh?"

Cagalli spared him a glare and turned on her back again. "It's for lunch."

Athrun blinked, but didn't say more as he decided to help her.

By the time they were done filling up the basket, both of them were covered in mud and dirt, they were almost unrecognizable. They have it all over their clothes, their faces and even some on their hair, the mud fight wasn't a good idea after all. But he didn't mind, it was the dirtiest and the funnest thing he's ever done in his sixteen years of living. He stared at the back of the girl he played with, and smiled.

He is liking her more and more and more every time.

Suddenly she turned to look back at him, he was caught staring and smiling! He turned his head to the side, a slight pink hinting his cheeks.

"By the way, while we're here I want you to call me 'Callie', got it?" Whether she noticed or didn't care he wouldn't know.

"Sure, but why?" Athrun regained composure.

"They don't know I'm the princess." Cagalli looked seriously at him and glared. "So if you screw this up for me, I'm gonna kill you." Then, without even waiting for his response, she walked off.

Athrun was stunned as realization slowly dawned him. _"The palace sent you to search for the princess, right?" _He remembered everything Ahmed said when he met him earlier. So then, that means...

"He knows."

* * *

><p>I just noticed, noone seems to be updating nowadays... I wonder what happened to everyone else...? Well, if you guys are wondering, I actually updated to let you know I'm still here...XD<p>

So, I hope this was worth the wait...^^

**Author's Notes:**

1.) In the series, Siegel Clyne was actually born in the Kingdom of Scandinavia but Wiki never said anything about being a nobleman, that's just my own twist...XD

2.) For some weird reason, potatoes have been such a famous 9gag reference, ne? LOL!

07132012

Oh, it's friday the 13th... Keep safe, guys!^^


End file.
